Quinto Año
by Salazar Lestrange
Summary: La prima de Draco Malfoy ha llegado a Hogwarts y produce un "pequeño" terremoto en la vida de Harry y Draco.Mientras,la Guerra ha comenzado y deben buscar la solución en el lugar menos pensado.
1. Capítulo 1

Aviso: Estos personajes y su mundo no son míos, (si lo fueran no estaríamos esperando la traducción del 5º libro) sino de JK Rowling. CAPÍTULO I 

**            El muchacho daba nerviosas vueltas por el salón, llamando la atención a cualquier cliente que entrara en el local, aunque nunca se quedaran mirando durante mucho tiempo: su enfado era evidente. Nadie sabía a quien estaba esperando, pero saltaba a la vista que llegaba tarde.**

            La mayoría de los clientes del Caldero Chorreante, coincidían en que, si estaba esperando con tan evidente impaciencia, su cita era con una chica. Y no era de extrañar, el joven era un buen partido: aunque un poco pequeño para la edad que se le adivinaba, era esbelto y bien proporcionado, con un sedoso cabello rubio platino, y unos hermosos ojos grises, que combinaban en una cara de ángel travieso. O de demonio bueno.

            Sin embargo, cualquier reflexión referente a él quedó borrada de la mente de los presentes cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió. Pues si la guapura del muchacho era fría, la joven era puro fuego.

            Su extraño cabello, que nacía platino en las raíces y moría rojo en las puntas, combinaba con unos increíbles ojos verdes, para dar una imagen que cortaba el aliento.

- ¡¡¡Primo!!!- Vaya cara de enfadado que tiene ¡si sólo me he retrasado una hora! La joven no pudo evitar sonreír.

Draco vio su media sonrisa maliciosa, con lo que supo inmediatamente lo que pensaba su hermosa prima. Su enfado se convirtió en fría cólera.

- Deberías empezar a comportarte como una Malfoy...

- Y llegar a mi hora. Lo sé. Me lo dices cada vez que me ves.

- Que gracias a Dios no es muy a menudo.

El último comentario hizo que la cara de Katrinna se ensombreciera, que sus ojos se nublaran. Compungida, miró al suelo permitiendo que su cabello le cubriera el rostro... muy oportunamente porque en sus ojos ya empezaba a chispear la diversión.

- Kat, no te pongas así, al fin y al cabo es la verdad. Los Malfoy no demuestran sus sentimientos... -Que pesado con los Malfoy, va a gastar el apellido- ...y ya no eres una niña pequeña. – Draco se calló y la miro un momento. En sus ojos se veía la batalla de la preocupación y del recuerdo de pasadas jugarretas.- ¿Estás enfadada?

Katrinna atisbó entre los mechones de su melena a Draco. Él estaba estirado delante de ella y aunque su postura sólo indicaba desprecio, sus ojos decían preocupación. No pudo evitarlo más. Su primo, a pesar de ser siempre tan distante, despertaba en ella una ternura que nadie más de la familia conseguía. Así había sido desde pequeña. Se echó a sus brazos.

¿Pero ésta que está loca? ¡Estamos en medio de un bar! Pensó Draco. En ese momento sintió sus labios sobre su mejilla: dulces y acariciantes. Aún a su pesar correspondió a su abrazo, cogiéndola suavemente por la cintura, aunque algo tirante porque pocas personas lo habían abrazado alguna vez. Por lo menos no hay nadie conocido

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a una familia de pelirrojos que se quedaron estáticos nada más verlos.

- Malfoy??? – Ronald Weasley no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. - ¿Has dejado a Parkinson?- Ron no pudo evitar echarse a reír, ni parar una vez que empezó, cuando Draco intentó zafarse sin mucho éxito de la joven. Su hermana Ginny empezó a sonreír, pero no paso de ahí cuando vio en condiciones a la hermosa acompañante de Malfoy. No pudo evitar sentirse inmediatamente desgarbada y fea. Menos mal que no era de Hogwarts, porque sino su querido Harry quedaría prendido de ella, y sus pocas esperanzas se esfumarían.

            Al escuchar la risa Katrinna se volvió. Aunque no tenía nada contra el joven pelirrojo no le gustaba que se rieran de su primo, así que le dirigió la mejor mirada Malfoy. 

- ¿Quién te crees para reírte de mi primo?

- ¿Quién?- Ron se quedó estupefacto. ¿Draco tenía primas? ¿Draco tenía familia? ¿y además tan guapa? - ¿Quién has dicho que eres?

- No te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra, Weasley. – Draco por fin había recuperado la palabra. Acto seguido cogió a su prima del brazo y la sacó del lugar hacia el Callejón Diagon. - ¿Ves que has conseguido?

- ¿Yo? No creo que darle un abrazo a mi primo sea un delito y además te he defendido. ¿Quién era?

- Ron Weasley. Y sabes que no me gustan que me abracen. Ah, y ni se te ocurra juntarte con alguien sin decírmelo antes. – dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando la primera tienda de su lista. Quizás por ello no vio la mirada que le dedico Katrinna.

- Perdona pero creo que sé con quien juntarme sin tu ayuda.

                  Draco se paró en mitad de la calle. Una parte de él estaba dolida y confusa, pues esas palabras le habían recordado unas pronunciadas cinco años antes. Todavía estaba intentando vengarse de ellas. Otra parte de él estaba orgullosa. Por fin su prima había dado muestras de verdadero carácter Malfoy. Aún no sabía cual de ellas iba a ganar cuando se acercó la peor persona que podría encontrarse: Pansy Parkinson.

- ¡¡¡Draco!!! Que alegría de encontrarte. ¿Por qué no respondiste a mis lechuzas? Te envié unas cuantas, pero las tuyas de respuesta se debieron perder porque no llegó ninguna. ¿Recibiste mi regalo?- Cuando Pansy finalmente paró para coger aire reparó en la acompañante de Draco.

Katrinna la miró divertida. Pansy, porque por la cara que había puesto Draco y algunas descripciones que había podido sonsacarle parecía ella, era una _chica_ regordeta y un tanto desproporcionada, aunque aún no había encontrado el por qué. Quizás fuera por sus caderas anchas en comparación a sus pequeños hombros. ¿O era la túnica la que hacia que pareciera así? No tenía nada de especial, aunque era rubia, su color era un tanto deslucido sobre todo en comparación al suyo. Tenía los ojos verdosos, pero Katrinna, cuyos ojos eran un verde clarísimo, rodeados de una corona muy oscura, no los veía nada especiales. La chica tenía potencial, pero desperdiciado. Y desde luego no tenía nada que ofrecer a Draco. Absolutamente nada.

Pansy no sabía que pensar de la _niña_ que acompañaba a Draco. No era que no fuera guapa, aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, pero sus ojos se le antojaron vacíos, sin un gramo de inteligencia. La forma que sonreía no hacia más que verificar su opinión. ¿No se daba cuenta de que sobraba? ¡Ella y Draco deseaban estar solos!

A Draco no le hacia ninguna gracia ver a Pansy tan pronto. Había estado evitándola desde que terminaron el curso anterior, faltando a todas las fiestas que sabía que ella estaba invitada y mandando de vuelta todas sus lechuzas. Pero era inevitable que se encontraran, sólo había esperado que no fuera tan pronto. Y Kat con toda la pinta de estar pasándoselo bomba. Seguro que la veía como su pareja ideal.

- Katrinna ésta es Pansy Parkinson, de 5º año de Slytherin. Pansy, ésta es mi prima Katrinna, empieza este año en Hogwarts, en 5º.

- Encantada.

- Encantada.

La atmósfera parecía cargada, como si fuera a estallar una tormenta. En ese momento, la puerta de la tienda donde estaban parados se abrió, dejando paso a una montaña de libros con piernas que fue directamente a estrellarse con Katrinna.

- ¿Qué diablos?- Katrinna se vio sepultada bajo una montaña de libros.

- Ops, perdona!! No te había visto, es que no he podido conseguir un carro y ya no tenían bolsas en la tienda. ¿Estás bien?- El chico se acerco y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Se le notaba preocupado y bastante avergonzado. Cuando alzó la mano para aceptar la suya le sonrió. Parecía amable.

- No la toques Potter!!!

 Draco estaba mirando furioso al muchacho. ¿Potter ha dicho? ¿Ése es el famoso Harry Potter? No parece demasiada cosa. Kat examinó al muchacho con detenimiento. Era más robusto que Draco, pero igual de alto, más o menos de su altura. Tenía el cabello negro y revuelto, como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe. No pudo evitar sonreír. Antes de que se volviera a mirar a su primo, su mirada la había hablado de sinceridad y simpatía. Estaba a punto de aceptar su ayuda incluso a pesar de que eso significará enfadarse con Draco, o justo por eso, cuando el idiota pelirrojo del Caldero Chorreante apareció por detrás de él.

- Harry, ¿por qué tardas tanto? Hermione se enfadará con nosotros si la hacemos esperar. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – En ese momento vio los libros tirados por el suelo. Obvió el hecho de que Katrinna estaba tirada al lado de ellos. -¿Cómo te has atrevido a tirarle los libros al suelo, Malfoy?- Empezó a avanzar hacia él, algo bastante preocupante pues le sacaba una cabeza.

- ¡¡Espera Ron!! Ha sido culpa mía, no iba mirando por donde iba y me he tropezado con la chica.- Se volvió para intentar ayudarla, pero vio que ya se había levantado con la ayuda de Draco. Extrañamente se sintió apenado. Le había encantado su sonrisa.- Perdóname por tirarte al suelo, ha sido culpa mía.

- Por supuesto que ha sido culpa tuya, Potter. ¿Es que el señorito maravillas no puede mirar por donde va?

- Mira, Malfoy, no mereces hablarle a Harry, así que apártate de nuestro camino o... – Ron se había sumado a la pelea.

- Cállate Weasley, no vaya a ser que necesites endeudar a tu familia cuando tengas que comprar las vendas.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Ten cuidado porque ahora no están ni los profesores ni Crabbe o Goyle para salvarte.

- Yo sólo...

               Katrinna se hartó de escucharlos. Cogió a Draco del hombro y ya estaba pensando en como apartar al _otro sin ponerse en medio (a ver si encima me iban a dar a mí) cuando el moreno, se llamaba Harry, ¿no?, cogió a Ron por la túnica mientras intentaba calmarlo. Le sonrió por encima del hombro de su amigo._

               Por fin los contendientes se separaron. Cada uno tiró en una dirección distinta. Draco andaba rápidamente, maldiciendo entre dientes. La verdad es que Katrinna no tenía muchas ganas de detenerlo, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Umm, Draco, ¿te has fijado que vamos en dirección contraria? Deberíamos haber entrado en la librería. 

Draco se paró en seco. Con un gruñido, dio una vuelta brusca y empezó a andar a la misma velocidad. Katrinna tuvo que correr para alcanzarle. No veía como podía hacer para que Draco olvidara la pelea. Parecía que le fuera a durar hasta la cena. A menos...

- ¿Has visto a Parkinson? – En la vida iba a llamarla por su nombre.

- ¿Qué?- Draco aminoró el paso, confuso. Entonces recordó que estaban hablando con ella cuando Potter se tropezó con ellos. ¿Estaría aún debajo de los libros? Sonrió.- ¿Crees que estará aún debajo de todos esos libros?

               Intercambiaron una mirada maliciosa. Se echaron a reír. Todavía reían cuando entraron en la librería. Y siguieron riéndose cuando vieron los nuevos títulos que habían traído, desde 50 hechizos para no aburrirse en clase de Historia (Seguro que su autor era de Hogwarts!!!) hasta Hechizos y pociones para noches... calurosas (Vaya primo, ¿seguro que no te interesa? No, mejor para Pansy!) Cuando por fin fueron a pagar, tenía una montaña aún más grande que la de Potter. Y Draco se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos a su prima.

- Maldito Malfoy, no se como estás tan tranquilo, Harry. Yo lo hubiera matado.

- Pero Ron, ya te lo he dicho varias veces. – Ambos andaban hacia la heladería con  varios libros bajo el brazo. – Fui yo el que se tropezó con ellos. Hasta tiré a la chica al suelo. Es normal que estuviera enfadado.- Harry se calló cuando vio la mirada de Ron. Cambió de tema - ¿Sabes quien era? 

- Pues sí. Es la prima de Malfoy. No me mires sorprendido, yo tampoco sabía que tuviera familia. Pero es igual de desagradable que él.

- Pues a mi me pareció simpática. – Antes de que pudieran empezar a pelearse, o a que Ron pudiera responder, divisaron a Hermione.

- Buenos días Hermione. – dijeron a coro, mientras le dirigían sus sonrisas más encantadoras. No funcionó.

- Llegan tarde. Para variar. Espero que pierdan la costumbre antes de que empiecen las clases. –añadió. Después de dirigirles otra mirada enfadada, se acercó a darles sendos abrazos y besos. Parándose un poco más en Ron. – Por cierto, ¿adivinan qué?

- Te han hecho prefecta.- Hermione les hizo un puchero.

- Podrían haber dejado que se los hubiera dicho yo.- Sonrió.- Bueno, ¿qué tal el verano? ¿Se han metido en muchos líos?

Apenas cinco minutos más tarde estaban hablando de la misteriosa "prima" de Malfoy. 

- Les digo que ese abrazo parecía de todo menos de familia. Creedme, tengo experiencia en asuntos familiares. Yo creo que lo dijeron para que no nos riéramos.

- Vamos Ron, los dos la hemos visto. Es guapísima. ¿por qué iba a mentir? Además, ya te estabas riendo. Hermione, ¿no te han dicho nada de que vaya a entrar nadie nuevo en cursos avanzados?

- Pues la verdad, ahora que lo pienso sí. Cuando vine por la mañana me encontré a la prefecta de Ravenclaw y me dijo que había oído decir que había dos nuevos en quinto año.

- ¿Dos? ¿Sabes quien puede ser el otro?

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, Ron. Padma no me dijo nada más.

- ¿Padma? No me digas que Padma es la nueva prefecta de Ravenclaw.- Ron gimió. Todavía se acordaba del fatídico baile del curso pasado. Padma lo mataría si se pasaba un pelo.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, los dos se acordaron a la vez del baile. Dos segundos más tarde estaban riéndose a carcajadas mientras que un ruborizado Ron los maldecía. Pero tardó poco en unírseles. No pararon hasta que se les saltaron las lágrimas y apenas pudieron respirar. Y aún así continuaron durante un rato más. 

- Hablando de bailes, ¿Sabéis que hay algunos programados para este curso?


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí va mi segundo capítulo. Lo de siempre los personajes no son míos (por desgracia, snif) sino de JK Rowling. Espero que les guste, los capítulos a partir de aquí son más largos que el primero, que sirve un poco de presentación. 

Los reviews los contesto abajo. Bss a mis queridos lectores.

S. Lestrange

**CAPITULO II**

            Pronto estaría otra vez en Hogwarts, no es que no quisiera ir, pero después de lo que había pasado en el Callejón Diagon, la verdad es que no tenía ninguna gana de encontrarse con Draco y su prima. Recordaba con suficiente claridad su cobardía. Cuando empezó la pelea se asustó y se apartó, buscando desesperadamente a alguien que pudiera nivelar la balanza. Pero no había nadie. Y esa _chica_ se metió en medio y los separó. ¡¡Y ella se había quedado paralizada!! Cuando se recuperó y vio a todos ocupados su primer impulso fue entrar en la librería, no querían que la mirasen como una cobarde. Pero ahora sería peor, se había escondido, aunque a lo mejor ni se habían dado cuenta de que había desaparecido. Y además estaba Draco. Sabía que ya no sentía nada por ella, se había pasado todo el verano engañándose a si misma. En resumen, había hecho el idiota.

            Sumida en sus pensamientos, Pansy atravesó la barrera del Andén 9 ¾ sin fijarse por donde iba. Por ello, evidentemente, chocó con alguien.

- Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba, tirar todos los libros al suelo... ¿Parkinson?

Mierda, esa voz era la de Katrinna. Pansy levantó la vista. Todo lo que llevaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza estalló en ese momento. Notó que sus ojos se humedecían.

- Oye, ¿tanto daño te he hecho? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes.- Evitó su mirada.

Katrinna estaba confusa. No es que le cayera bien esa chica, pero nunca había soportado ver a la gente llorando. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sería por…

- Oye, ¿Dónde te metiste en el Callejón Diagon?

Ya estaba. Se habían dado cuenta. Ahora debería pasarse todo el curso aguantando las burlas, las de ella y las de su primo. Las de Draco.

- No, no es por eso, es por…

- Mi primo- Le interrumpió. Katrinna miró a Pansy con intensidad. Pansy levantó la vista poco a poco. Nunca supieron cómo, pero de repente se encontraron hablando. Bueno, a decir verdad, Pansy se desahogó de todo mientras Katrinna escuchaba. 

Harry andaba por la parte muggle de la estación, buscando a Ron y a Hermione. Bueno, para ser sincero consigo mismo también esperaba encontrar a Ginny y a… Katrinna. Harry suspiró. Sí, tenía ganas de volver a ver a la extraña prima de Malfoy. La última persona que había esperado encontrar con Malfoy. ¡Y menos que fueran familia!

Bueno, bueno, solo quería ratificar que ella no era como Malfoy. Sólo eso. ¿Verdad?

            -¡¡¡Harry!!!- Harry no tuvo que girarse para reconocer esa voz.

            -¡¡¡Ron!!! ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Has visto a Hermione? ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

            - Para, para, Harry. Que no me dejas contestar. – Ron sonrió divertido. ¡Qué solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que se vieron!!- Estoy muy bien, ¿A qué no adivinas qué? Fred y George me regalaron una túnica nueva. En realidad dos, una cada uno. Ya te las enseñare, son geniales. ¿Por qué sonríes?- Harry parecía punto de estallar en carcajadas, ya que había sido él quién le había dado el dinero a los gemelos Weasley, a cambio de que le compraran una túnica.- Bueno, a Hermione aún no la he visto, pero supongo que estará en el compartimiento de los prefectos, Percy siempre iba allí en primer lugar. Mis hermanos no sé dónde están, me paré a comprar unos dulces.- 

Ahora fue Ron quien se tuvo que parar a coger aire. Charlando animadamente entraron en el andén. Una vez dentro divisaron rápidamente a los Weasley.

Draco se estaba empezando a preocupar, hacía ya un buen rato que no veía a Katrinna. ¿Dónde estaba? Ella nunca había estado en Londres, ¿y si se perdía? Se tranquilizó pensando que Kat no saldría del andén. Después de unos minutos de frenética búsqueda, durante la cual se había ido acercando a los Weasley, por fin divisó su fantástico pelo.

- ¡¡¡¡Kat!!! ¿Se quiere saber donde te habías metido?

- Estaba dando una vuelta. – Katrinna se le quedó mirando muy pensativa. ¿Qué pasaba? - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? – Al ver que Draco asentía con semblante preocupado prosiguió.- ¿Por qué saliste con Pansy?

         Draco no se lo podía creer, ¿a que venía esa pregunta? Le había pegado un susto. Se echó a reír.- La verdad es que no lo sé. Me pareció adecuado en ese momento. No me quería ver sólo en el baile de Navidad y sabía que podía pedir a Pansy algo más que unos bailes y risas tontas si quería.

         Draco no vio venir la bofetada. Aunque mientras contemplaba a su prima irse echa una furia la sintió. Vaya que si la sintió.

-Ostias Harry. ¿Has visto la bofetada que le ha dado? No es que no me alegre de que le paren los pies a Draco, pero ¿no se suponía que se llevaban bien?- Ron estaba totalmente alucinado. Como Harry.

- La verdad, ni aunque se llevaran mal hubiera pensado que Katrinna perdería los nervios. No es de esas. 

         Quizá fue el tono suave en que fueron dichas esas palabras, o el hecho de que no miró ni una vez hacia donde estaba Draco, sino que dirigía más bien la mirada hacia donde se había perdido la muchacha, lo que hizo que Ron mirara intensamente a su amigo.

- A ti te gusta.- Sonrió.- Y mucho

- ¿Qué?- Harry volvió a la realidad con un sobresalto. 

- Que a ti te gusta mucho.- Empezó a reírse y a dirigir un dedo burlón hacia él.-Te gusta la prima de Malfoy. Te gusta.

- Estás majareta. Yo sólo he dicho que no me parecía de esas.- Pero se sonrojó.

- Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta- Empezó a saltar a su alrededor.

- ¿Quién le gusta a quién?

         Ron se paró en mitad de un salto. Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta. Era Ginny. Ya tenía puesta la túnica de Hogwarts y le quedaba muy  bien, a opinión de Harry. La túnica realzaba el color rojo intenso de su pelo, que enmarcaba una cara que había cambiado mucho en el transcurso del verano. Casi todo rastro infantil había desaparecido, lo único que le quedaban eran algunas pecas que le daban un toque travieso. Pero le faltan sus ojos ¿Sus ojos? ¿En que estaba pensando? Era, es,  una Malfoy. El sonrojo de Harry aumentó.

- ¿Y bien? 

- Esto…- Ron se quedó bloqueado. Si lo decía heriría a su hermana, que estaba locamente enamorada de Harry desde hacia tres años, y Harry simplemente lo mataría. Pero su hermana no era tonta. Había que responder ya.- Bueno, me refería a…Hermione!!!

- ¿¿Hermione??- Harry y Ginny se quedaron patidifusos

- ¡Hermione! ¡Aquí estamos! Hermione.- Repitió mirándolos sonriente. Demasiado sonriente. Harry y Ginny se miraron y dieron media vuelta para ver llegar a su amiga.

         Ron vio la mirada que compartieron, le molestó un poco aunque la verdad es que se alegraba _muchísimo de ver a Hermione. Sonrió. Se habían olvidado de la enamorada de Harry. _

         Hermione les dio un gran abrazo a los tres, (demorándose un poco más en Ron) e inmediatamente se pusieron a charlar del verano. Y todavía hablaban cuando subieron al tren y se acomodaron en un compartimiento vacío. 

         Draco estaba preocupado. Muy preocupado. No sólo le había abofeteado la última persona que hubiera pensado, sino que además no la veía por ninguna parte. No debería buscarla, que se pierda. Al fin y al cabo me ha abofeteado. Nadie tuvo nunca esa osadía, bueno Hermione sí, se merece un castigo, que no le vuelva a hablar. Pero mientras pensaba y la maldecía en voz baja, sus ojos buscaban ansiosos en la multitud. Empezó a desesperarse. Ya sólo quedaban cinco minutos para que saliera el tren ¿Y si no subía porque estaba enfadada? Sólo de pensarlo se le oprimía el corazón. Empezó a empujar a la gente en su ansía por pasar. Por fin la vio. Estaba en una esquina hablando con alguien. Con un último esfuerzo llegó hasta allí.

- Maldita sea Kat, ¿Dónde estabas?- Cuando Draco fue a cogerla de la manga para volverla vio por fin a la persona con quien estaba hablando. Pansy. Con razón le había pegado. Lo que le faltaba. ¿No se llevaban mal?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres primo?

         Todavía anonadado por la situación, Draco no respondió. Simplemente se les quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Al darse cuenta de su fachada, porque Kat sonreía abiertamente y hasta Pansy se estaba cubriendo la boca con la mano, la cerró con un golpe seco.- ¿No se supone que os llevabais mal?

- Bueno, a veces se cambia de opinión.- Kat lo miró muy seria. Está muy guapa seria. Draco sacudió la cabeza.- Además, resulta que tenemos mucho en común.-añadió. Pansy asintió a las palabras de su nueva amiga.

- No te preocupes Draco. No la he puesto contra a ti. Me merezco tu desprecio porque me comporte como una tonta. Pero ya no volveré a caer en el mismo error, ya no deseo ser tu novia y nada más, sólo tu amiga. Pero como aún me sigues gustando te agradecería que no te tomaras ningún tipo de confianza conmigo.

         Draco esta alucinado. Sacudió otra vez la cabeza. Esto no le podía estar pasando a él. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera contestar, se escuchó un silbido: el tren estaba a punto de partir. Así que se apresuraron a entrar en el tren y a buscar compartimiento. Finalmente se quedaron los dos solos. Pansy se había ido a buscar a sus amigas, después de haber prometido volver para presentárselas a Kat. 

- Bueno Kat, ahora explícame que es lo que pasa.

         Harry, Hermione y Ron habían conseguido un compartimiento para ellos solos. Se habían pasado la primera parte del viaje hablando de sus respectivos veranos. Bueno, Harry no habló mucho, la vida en casa de sus tíos era más bien aburrida, muy aburrida. Así que escuchó a Hermione hablar de su verano en Bulgaria con Víctor Krum, para horror de Ron, y al propio Ron de su verano en la Madriguera. Por fin llegaron a un tema del que podía hablar: la misteriosa prima de Malfoy.

- Así que entro en el Caldero Chorreante y allí estaban, abrazándose en medio de la sala. Como si no importará nada. – Ron gesticuló para dar más énfasis a su relato.- La verdad, no se como pudo tocar a un gusano como Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo quién Weasley?- La conocida voz resbaladiza resonó en el compartimiento.- ¿A quién llamas gusano, pobretón?

- A ti, Malfoy. ¿Y tu prima?¿Se harto finalmente de ti?- Ron sonrió dulcemente, hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener una cámara en ese momento, para grabar la cara que iba a poner Malfoy.- Al fin y al cabo, en el anden no tenía pinta de querer estar contigo. A menos que demuestre su cariño a bofetadas.

         Draco se puso blanco. Después, recuperándose un poco, los fulminó con la mirada y se largó a toda prisa del compartimiento. Pero no lo bastante para no oír las risas que estallaron a su salida.

- Me las pagareis.

         Harry, Ron y Hermione recibieron muchas más visitas durante el trayecto. Dean y Seamus se pasaron a comentar las nuevas sobre el equipo de Quidditch, quién iba a entrar, quién iba a ser el nuevo capitán… Seamus quería presentarse para el puesto de Cazador y hasta Ron se animó para el de Guardián. Más tarde llegó Neville. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio que había dado: Del muchacho bajo y regordete apenas quedaba rastro. Había pegado un estirón, quedando incluso más alto que Harry, y parecía que ese estirón se había comido casi toda la grasa, porque, según la misma Hermione, con un poco de ejercicio sería un magnifico partido.

- Hola chicos. Harry te estaba buscando para preguntarte sobre los puestos libres del equipo de Quidditch. ¿Qué pasa? Ah, ya estabais hablando de eso.

- Pues sí. Los puestos libres son dos para Cazador y el de Guardián. ¿A cual te quieres presentar tú?

- Al de Cazador. He estado practicando este verano y se me da bastante bien. – Se infló de orgullo mientras lo decía. No tenía muchas cosas de las que pudiera enorgullecerse. - ¿Quién más se presenta? ¿Lo sabes ya?

- Yo me presento para ese puesto Neville. – le contestó Seamus.- Y Ron se presenta para Guardián.

         Siguieron hablando durante un rato más, hasta que Hermione, bastante aburrida, cambió de tema.

- ¿Sabéis lo de los bailes?

Todos los chicos se callaron y la miraron bastante preocupados. Todos recordaban el horror de invitar a una chica. Dean encontró una solución:

- ¿No son en Navidad? Yo me iré a casa de mis padres así que no hay problema.- Todos los chicos sin excepción suspiraron aliviados. Harry empezó a pensar con quién irse, ¿lo aceptarían los Weasleys? Hermione dio al traste con sus esperanzas.

- Pero no sólo hay en Navidad. Como mínimo hay uno de disfraces en Halloween y otro para fin de curso. Y creo que están pensando de poner otro por San Valentín. 

- Ay Dios. Todos miraron divertidos a Ron. - ¿Qué? Seguro que piensan lo mismo. – Se echaron a reír. Todavía reían cuando Dean, Seamus y Neville se fueron a sus compartimientos.

- Bueno chicos, ¿sabéis a quien vais a invitar? Espero que no os pase como el año pasado.- Les sonrió dulcemente. Se lo estaba pasando pipa. Harry se puso totalmente colorado pero Ron hizo algo que les tomó totalmente por sorpresa:

- La verdad es que no se a quien se lo voy a pedir aún.- Ron se sonrojó totalmente, su vista no se separaba del suelo.- Aunque este año no será obligatorio, ¿no?

- No lo sé, pero espero que no, porque el año pasado lo pase fatal. Aunque supongo que quien vaya solo hará el ridículo de todas maneras.

- Bueno Harry, en ese caso sólo hace falta pedírselo a alguna amiga, para que no se piense nada y así luego no hace falta bailar ni nada, solo te tienen que ver entrando con ella.

- ¿¿Qué??- La sonrisa dulce había desaparecido.- ¿Vais a invitar a una chica solo para dejarla tirada a los cinco minutos?

- Vamos Hermione, no es para tanto.- Ron quitó importancia al asunto, mientras gesticulaba indolentemente con la mano.- Además, nunca se sabe, a lo mejor alguna ha mejorado del año pasado a éste.

         Hermione se quedó totalmente tiesa. Permaneció tanto tiempo así que Ron se empezó a preocupar, no se había esperado esa reacción. Su amiga lo miraba con tal furia en los ojos que empezó a desear volver a encontrarse en algunas de las desesperadas situaciones en las que se había visto envuelto anteriormente. Cómo la guarida de Aragog, la araña gigante.         

         Hermione cogió aire con un silbido. Lo gritos resonaron por todo el compartimiento y parte del tren.

         Mejor será que me vaya y los deje solos Harry se levantó con cuidado y salió al pasillo. Luego de cerrar la puerta, miró a ambos lados, estaba desierto excepto algunos chicos de los cursos más bajos. Se recriminó el hecho de no haber preguntado a los chicos cuál era su compartimiento. ¿Y ahora qué? Debería salir más a menudo. Se encogió de hombros. No iba a volver a entrar. Así que eligió una dirección al azar y aguzó el oído cada vez que pasaba por una puerta intentando encontrar a sus amigos.

- La verdad no entiendo porque te cae tan mal. Acabas de reconocer que apenas lo conoces.- Kat levantó la vista hasta su primo. Draco estaba sentado enfrente de ella mirando por la ventana. Tenía los brazos cruzados y cara de fastidio. Kat sabía que el fastidio ocultaba incomodidad.- ¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a contar que pasó? Te recuerdo que yo te acabo de contar todo los que he hablado con Pansy.

- No pasó nada.- Draco suspiró fastidiado, estaba claro que su prima no iba a parar hasta sonsacarle la verdad. Bueno, la verdad es que me apetece tener a alguien a quien contarle las cosas. Alguien con un poquito de más cerebro que Crabbe y Goyle. Y con menos ambición y un poco más de lealtad hacia mi. Suspiró otra vez – Mira, siéndote sincero lo que me pasa con Potter es que le ofrecí mi amistad el primer día y me rechazó, haciéndome quedar en ridículo. Y después se junto con esa Granger que me supera en todo y que Padre siempre me está recriminando ese hecho, de que me deje ganar por una sangre sucia. Y Potter siempre consigue lo que yo quiero antes y me fastidia mucho.  

Kat lo miró asombrada. La verdad es que ya se imaginaba algo así, porque sabía que su primo era muy orgulloso y que su padre siempre le estaba exigiendo _todo_. Pero no esperaba que se sincerara tan rápido y con tanta confianza con ella. Lo miró con ternura. 

- No te preocupes primo. Este año ganarás a Potter al Quidditch y a Granger en las notas.- Se inclinó y le cogió la mano.- Ya lo verás.

 Se sonrieron.

Harry estaba totalmente asombrado. ¿Eso era lo que le pasaba a Malfoy? Bueno, ahora veía con otra luz lo que había pasado durante esos años, las peleas, las traiciones… Debía de ser muy duro tener un padre tan exigente. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? No iba a perdonar a Malfoy tan fácilmente, él había elegido ser tan desagradable. Aunque si fuera más amable con él podría conocer mejor a Katrinna Ahora si que sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. ¿En que estaba pensando?

- ¿Harry?- El aludido se volvió. Esperaba que fuera Katrinna. Era Ginny. 

- Hola Ginny. ¿Qué haces?

- Te vi por el cristal. ¿Por qué no estás con Ron y Hermione? Deberías ponerte la túnica, estamos a punto de llegar.- añadió.

         Harry sonrió maliciosamente.  

- Es que las peleas de gente enamorada-pero-no-se-nota ya me han hartado-

- Pues estamos a principios de curso.

         Harry gruñó. 

         Por fin el tren se paró en Hogwarts. Los alumnos de bajaron con una mezcla de emociones. Los de primer año preocupados, algunos incluso asustados. La mayoría estaban excitados y con ganas de empezar. Dos jóvenes bajaron riéndose de una pareja que no quería reconocerse como tal y bastante colorada, que aún discutía. Cerca de allí un muchacho sonrió con confianza mientras ayudaba a bajar a su prima, que miraba curiosa el andén. 

         Todos marcharon hacia el castillo. Por que todos compartían un sentimiento, una urgencia: Tenían hambre.

**         El Gran Comedor estaba lleno a rebosar de los alumnos de las diferentes Casas: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Todos los alumnos de primer año acaban de ser seleccionados, sólo faltaban dos alumnos, ellos irían a quinto año, por eso se habían quedado los últimos. Además de Katrinna, Harry vio a un muchacho alto, de pelo castaño y ojos dulces de color miel. Ginny suspiró a su lado. Al parecer algunas chicas los veían guapo. Bueno bastantes chicas, se corrigió después de una mirada al comedor.**

- Solenn, Wolfgang.- McGonagall seguía tan seria y estirada como siempre. Harry sonrió, aunque nunca lo admitiera, la verdad es que la estricta profesora de Transformaciones y Cabeza de la Casa Gryffindor le caía muy bien.

         El muchacho se adelantó. En su mesa, en _todas _las mesas, muchas chicas cruzaron los dedos por debajo del mantel. Solenn se sentó en el taburete y se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador. Después de un momento…

- ¡¡¡Ravenclaw!!!

         El Salón estalló en aplausos. Ginny, Parvati y Lavender suspiraron desilusionadas. Ahora le tocaba el turno a la chica y a los chicos cruzar los dedos. 

- Malfoy, Katrinna

         Se levantó un murmullo en el Salón, muchas cabezas se volvieron a mirar a Draco, que estaba muy erguido sonriendo con suficiencia. Otras muchas siguieron los movimientos de Katrinna hasta la Mesa y el Sombrero Seleccionador.

- Irá a Slytherin, Harry, ya lo verás.- Ron se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

- Vamos, Ron.- Hermione lo miro desde enfrente con reprobación.- No tiene porque ir a Slytherin sólo porque su primo esté allí. Los tres esperaron con ansia el dictamen del Sombrero.

- ¡¡¡ Slytherin!!!

- ¿Lo veis?- Ron sonrió triunfante. En Slytherin, todos se levantaban para saludarla y para reacomodarse, estaba claro que se iba a sentar al lado de su primo. Aunque parecía haber estallado una disputa por ver quién se sentaba al otro lado de Katrinna. Lo hizo Pansy. – Estaba seguro que acabaría allí, es una Malfoy.

- Pues a mi me caía muy bien.

- ¿Quién te caía bien Harry?- Ginny lo miró preocupada. No me digas que al final la había visto. Adiós esperanzas Ginny no esperó una respuesta. Miró una vez más hacia Slytherin (Que guapo que estaba Malfoy) y se sentó al lado de Colin Creevey. 

- Espera Ginny!! ¿Y ahora qué pasa?- Harry miró confundido a Ron, que se reía silenciosamente.

- Me parece que estás hecho un rompecorazones.- En ese momento Dumbledore se levantó para hacer el tradicional discurso de apertura, por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de contestar.

- Bienvenidos alumnos, bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Antes de que empecéis a comer, como seguro que muchos desean ya.- Ron gruñó en asentimiento.- He de daros unas noticias y presentaros a los nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, os presento a Fleur Delacour, la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- El Salón estalló en aplausos cuando la joven francesa rubia se levantó de su asiento. Fueron especialmente calurosos en Gryffindor, donde Ron y Harry se levantaron de sus asientos en homenaje, y Ron para verla mejor, pero es que ya la conocían del curso pasado, cuando vino al Torneo de los Tres Magos.- Y a la señorita Samantha Blake, que impartirá el nuevo curso de Duelo.

         Todos se quedaron ensimismados viendo como la joven se levantaba. Tenía un cabello negro como la noche que le bajaba ondulado hasta más debajo de la cintura y unos ojos violetas que destellaron divertidos cuando vieron la cara de los presentes. Después de unas toses de Dumbledore, para llamar la atención de los presentes y sacarlos del nirvana, todos aplaudieron mientras cuchicheaban sobre la nueva asignatura.

         - Para los interesados en la asignatura, mañana los prefectos pasaran los formularios para consignarse. Esta asignatura es optativa para los cursos de cuarto en adelante. Bueno, además de las consiguientes advertencias de todos los años, es decir, queda prohibido ir la Bosque sólo y más de noche.- Como siempre Dumbledore miró a los gemelos Weasleys, que sonrieron como ángeles.- He de añadir que espero que este año levantemos la sombra que la muerte de nuestro compañero bajó al final del año pasado. Por favor, que comience el banquete.

         En Slytherin todos miraban embelesados a Katrinna, que fingía que no se daba cuenta mientras charlaba con Pansy, y asediaban a preguntas a Draco. Draco contestó de buena gana en un principio a todos, disfrutando de la atención tanto de los chicos por su prima como por las chicas, pero pronto se empezó a aburrir de tanto interrogatorio y hacia el final de la cena empezaba a cabrearse. Kat lo miraba preocupada, sabía reconocer los síntomas de cuando su primo se empezaba a enfadar, tenía mucha práctica.

- Bueno, estoy cansada de tanto hablar de mí. ¿No tenéis ninguna leyenda interesante de Slytherin o del colegio?

- Bueno, está lo del profesor Binns…

- Anda ya tío, eso es un aburrimiento, mejor es lo de Cedric…- En un momento estaban todos hablando, mientras Kat los miraba a todos sorprendida. Era una simple pregunta!

- La Cámara de los Secretos.

         Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la mesa. Todos sin excepción miraron a quién había hablado. Kat se giró. 

- La Cámara de los Secretos, querida prima, es una leyenda, o mejor dicho una historia, del Colegio y de Slytherin.- continuó Draco. Disfrutando de la atención de su prima, se arrellanó en su silla y, juntando las manos ante él, puso su pose más seria. Era intimidador.- La Cámara de los Secretos la construyó Salazar Slytherin, fundador de nuestra casa, para eliminar a todos los sangre sucia que los demás – Hizo un vago gesto con la mano hacia las demás mesas- permitían entrar en Hogwarts. Para ello escondió en ella un monstruo y la selló, de tal manera que sólo su heredero supiera cómo abrirla y desatar su furia. – Draco se inclinó lentamente hacia Kat, que lo miraba paralizada, fascinada. – La última vez que se abrió fue hace tres años.

- ¿De…de verdad?- Tragó saliva.- ¿Y que paso? ¿Quién la abrió?¿Quién la cerró? 

         Draco se quedó mirándola en silencio. La mesa estaba totalmente inmóvil, totalmente pendiente de ellos. Tanto se alargó que incluso los profesores miraron. Y ellos siguieron mirándose, quietos. Draco se inclinó suavemente hacia su prima, sus labios rozaron su oreja.- Eso te lo diré más tarde

         Katrinna se estremeció.

         Draco sonrió al ver la reacción de Kat y lentamente se levantó y se fue del Comedor. Todos los ojos de los presentes lo siguieron hasta que atravesó las puertas. Y ciertos ojos verdes aún más allá.

- Me pregunto quién leches se creé que es.- Ron miró enfadado hacia donde había desaparecido espectacularmente Malfoy. Muy a su pesar, tanto él como la mesa de Gryffindor, la más alejada de Slytherin, había acabado cayendo en el embrujo. A Ron eso le sacaba de quicio, sobre todo porque no se había enterado de que hablaban.

- Vamos Ron. A ti lo que te molesta es no haberte enterado de lo que hablaban.- Por supuesto Hermione le había vuelto a leer los pensamientos. Era extrañamente irritante y a la vez _muy agradable._

- Yo no sé si Ron tendrá curiosidad, pero yo me muero por saber de que hablaba con Kat.- Harry miraba ensimismado hacia la rubia, con el mentón apoyado en la mano y los ojos relucientes. Tan fijamente miraba que no se dio cuenta de las miradas de inteligencia que cruzaron Hermione y Ron. Ni que la mayor parte de su mesa empezaba a mirarlo alternativamente a él y al objeto de su atención.

- Harry, si la sigues mirando así la vas a asustar.- Seamus le dio con el codo. Harry volteó a verlo un tanto sonrojado, para encontrarse con que toda la mesa lo miraba. Estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¡Los de primero por aquí! ¡Síganme todos los primeros de Gryffindor! – Hermione se sentía a gusto haciendo por primera vez su papel de prefecta. Mientras los llamaba, y los contaba mentalmente, agitaba la mano e iba retrocediendo lentamente hacia las puertas. Por desgracia iba de espaldas: chocó contra algo.

         Hermione y el muchacho contra el que había chocado se tambalearon ligeramente. En un acto reflejo, ambos se volvieron para ver si podían ayudar al otro o sostenerse ellos mismos. Quedaron muy cerca. Mucho

-   Perdona, no te había visto! ¿Estás bien? Yo… lo siento.- Hermione notó que empezaba a tartamudear. Pero es que la mirada del joven la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tenía los ojos tan bonitos, su color dorado relucía intensamente. Hermione parpadeó. – Esto… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Espera, eres el nuevo.

- Wolfgang. – Sonrió, con una media sonrisa tímida que era _absolutamente _deliciosa. – Perdóname tú a mí, tú estabas ocupada guiando a los pequeños, era yo el que estaba distraído. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo… - En ese momento el prefecto de Ravenclaw se acercó.

- Vamos Wolfgang, tenemos que irnos a la sala común, tengo que enseñarte el camino. Ah, hola Hermione.

- Hermione. – Wolfgang pronunció lentamente su nombre. Su voz tenía un curioso acento que le hacia recordar a Krum. Con cuidado cogió su mano y, acercándosela a sus labios, pero sin besarla, añadió: Es un autentico placer conocerte.

         Wolfgang la miró un poco más y luego se dio la vuelta para acompañar a su prefecto, que los miraba totalmente alucinado. Hermione se quedó estática en su sitio, nadie, _nadie,_ la había tratado con tanta cortesía natural en toda su vida. ¡Qué diablos! Tampoco la habían tratado así ni siquiera en broma.

- Esto… perdona pero, ¿No nos tienes que enseñar donde está la sala común?

         Ron estaba furioso. Había visto como Hermione y ése se chocaban y como el, el…. _Ése, se había atrevido a besarle la mano, ¡ni que estuvieran en la Corte del Rey Arturo! Y Hermione no le había dicho ni pío. Si él hubiera hecho algo así seguro que se le hubiera reído en la cara. O lo habría mandado a la enfermería. Pero no, ella se había quedado mirándolo con cara de embobada. ¡¡No era tan guapo!!_

- ¿Has visto al chico nuevo de Ravenclaw Lavender? ¿No es guapo? Y tan educado… 

         Ron las miró echando chispas por los ojos. Cuando ya abría la boca para desahogar su furia, Harry lo cogió del brazo.

- Cálmate Ron. – Harry no sabía si reír o enfadarse.- NO le vayas a hacer ninguna escena a Hermione cuando llegue, eh?

- ¿POR QUÉ le iba a hacer una escena a Hermione?! ¿Sólo porque anda por ahí besuqueándose con ése, ése… chico?- Ron echaba espuma por la boca.- ¡¡A mi no me importa!!

         Harry suspiró.

         Ginny subió las escaleras preocupada. Había visto con desconsuelo como Harry no apartaba la vista de la prima de Malfoy. No es que tuviera mucho que ofrecer: Katrinna era alta, guapa, rubia y de ojos increíblemente verdes, por no decir con un cuerpo que cortaba la respiración. Ella era pecosa, pelirroja y con cuerpo de niña  Suspiró.

         Katrinna bajaba las escaleras charlando con Pansy, riéndose de la escena que el pelirrojo había formado en las puertas del Gran Salón. Al parecer estaba enamorado de una chica que había estado tonteando con el otro nuevo. Pansy la informó de inmediato de todos los pormenores de la pareja y se expandió a gusto con lo que pensaba de cierta sangre sucia sabelotodo e insufrible. Pero los pensamientos de Kat aún estaban en la historia que le había contado su primo. Y en él.

         Draco ya estaba acostado, su cuerpo cubierto por el raso plateado de su pijama entre las verdes sábanas. Mientras se acomodaba abrazando la almohada pensaba en los acontecimientos de los últimos días y en su vuelta a Hogwarts. Un cálido sentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo: No más exigencias de su padre, no más fiestas aburridas y superficiales de su madre… Y ella.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si es así reviews!!! Que no les cuesta nada y animan un montón. Bss a todos.

Contestación a los reviews:

**Naomi-Chang: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado y esperó no haberte hecho esperar mucho, pero aunque tengo unos cuantos escritos no he tenido tiempo de subirlos. Sígueme escribiéndome que me interesa mucho tu opinión. Bss

**Arel-M: **Bueno es evidente que no te puedo contestar, pero sólo te diré que ya está escrito así que… jajajaja! Bueno, te quedarás con la intriga, solo te prometo que va a ver muchas cosas y muchos líos. Una pregunta por curiosidad: porque no quieres que los ponga juntos??? (la pregunta no significa nada, que conste) Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y que me escribas que te parece y que te gustaría que pasara (no es que vaya a cambiar la historia pero siempre son buenas las ideas) Bss

**Lord Malfoy: **Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este también te haya gustado. Besitos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**         Lo de siempre: estos personajes no son míos (excepto Kat, Samantha y Solenn), ojalá lo fueran, soy la primera en quererlo. ;D **

         Perdonad por haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido un examen y he estado ordenando los capítulos, porque algunos quedaban muy cortos y los he fusionado (es que voy siempre un capítulo por delante) y a éste último le he añadido una escena.

         Los reviews los contestó al final. Muchas gracias a los que me han escrito y a los que no… Escribidme!!!

**CAPITULO III**

- Aquí tienen los nuevos horarios y las fechas de los TIMOS.

- Increíble Hermione, no has tardado ni un día en empezar a dar la lata con los TIMOS.- Se veía que Ron aún seguía enfadado por lo de la noche.

- Mira Ron, esto me lo ha dado la profesora McGonagall para repartirlo a todos los de quinto, si no los quieres vuelve a cuarto.

- Eh… ¿no es muy temprano para que empiecen a pelear?- Ambos pasaron absolutamente de Harry, mientras los improperios cada vez más mordaces pasaban de un lado de la mesa al otro. Viendo que no le echaban la más mínima cuenta, Harry empezó a rellenar el impreso para matricularse en la nueva asignatura de Duelo.

- Um, Harry, ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Ya habéis terminado de pelear? La verdad es que estoy rellenando la solicitud de Duelo. ¿Os vais a matricular?

- Claro que sí, ¿no has visto como está la profesora?- Ron obvió la mirada asesina que Hermione le dirigió. Ésta se levantó muy dignamente y se fue a seguir repartiendo los nuevos horarios y las solicitudes.

- Hola Harry, Ron.- Seamus, Dean y Neville acababan de llegar al Gran Comedor. Mientras se sentaban empezaron a leer los nuevos horarios.- ¿Vais a apuntaros a Duelo? Yo creo que lo voy a hacer, porque aunque me quite algo de tiempo parece interesante y no tiene exámenes. Aunque la profesora parece demasiado… delicada para el puesto.

- Que no sea un hombre no significa nada Seamus, al fin al cabo es una de las mejores aurores del Ministerio y durante la guerra contra Vosotros-Ya-Sabéis, era una de las más temidas aunque nunca se rebajó a utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Neville mudos de la impresión. Éste empezó a sonrojarse ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué? Conocía a mis padres.- Harry recordó que los padres de Neville eran aurores, aunque ahora mismo estaban internados en el Hospital San Mungo, porque cuando Voldemort cayó los capturaron y los torturaron hasta volveros locos por un grupo de mortifagos que querían información.- Joe, ¿es que no puedo saber algo que los demás no sepan?

- Claro que sí Neville.- Dean se inclinó al aún sonrojado Neville.- ¿Y de que la conocen tus padres? ¿cómo es? ¿Es dura?

Antes de que Neville pudiera contestar o Harry desviar la conversación hacia algo menos doloroso para Neville, alguien tosió detrás de ellos. Era la profesora Blake.

- Neville.- El interpelado se encogió en el asiento.- ¿eres Neville Longbottom?- Ante el tímido asentimiento de éste prosiguió.- Espero verte en mis clases Neville.

Con una sonrisa a los presentes, Samantha dio media vuelta y fue hacia la mesa de los profesores. Cuando se sentó al lado de la profesora McGonagall, los Gryffindors soltaron por fin el aire que habían contenido todo el tiempo. Neville empezó a rellenar el formulario y Seamus lo imitó, aunque Dean se echó para atrás, al parecer ya tenía bastantes asignaturas para matricularse en otra más.

En Slytherin también estaban repartiendo los nuevos horarios y las matrículas para la clase de Duelo, con lo cual a Draco aún no le había dado tiempo a desayunar a pesar de que había sido uno de los primeros en bajar. Pero es que él y Zabini, un guapo chico de su mismo curso, habían sido nombrados prefectos. Cuando por fin terminó de dar los horarios a los últimos retrasados y contestó a la última pregunta (¿Te los damos a ti o al Profesor Snape?) pudo sentarse al lado de su prima a desayunar.

- ¿Cansado?

- Harto, aburrido, …

- Creo que lo he pillado, primo. – Kat le sonrió por el borde de su vaso de zumo de calabaza.- Si tan pesado es, ¿Porqué no te has negado?

- Porque tiene algunas ventajas. Además mi padre no me hubiera dejado negarme, quiere que sea Premio Anual y para ello normalmente es necesario ser primero Prefecto.

- Entonces… que te sea leve.- Katrinna empezó a reírse. 

- Por cierto Kat, ¿te vas a apuntar a duelo?

- Claro que sí. Es una de mis preferidas. Pero mejor será que nos vayamos, que vamos a llegar tarde a la 1º clase. Por cierto, ¿cuál es?

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!! Es imposible. ¡¡Es horrible!! ¡¡UN SUPLICIO!!

- ¡RON! ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Harry lo miró sorprendido, al igual que todos los alumnos que salían en ese momento del Gran Comedor. 

- ¿Es que no has visto el horario?

Harry miró el suyo como si fuera una bomba a punto se estallar. No le vio nada en especial, de hecho ahora tenían… Harry volvió a mirar sin podérselo creer, ¿cómo podían ser tan crueles?

- ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!

- Pero bueno, Harry, Ron. ¿Qué son esos gritos?

- Pero Hermione, ¿Has visto los horarios?

- Bueno, aún no. Pero no le veo lo que…

- ¡¡Tenemos pociones dobles con Slytherin AHORA!!- dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron, con cara asco.- ¡¡¡Es lunes!!!

El silencio se extendía por toda la mazmorra como un manto opresivo, que solo se rompía con el débil rasgar de las plumas de los alumnos.

¿Es que nadie habla en esta clase? pensó Katrinna mientras copiaba la lista de ingredientes de una pócima para adorar. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su primo que estaba concentrado en escribir una pequeña descripción de la poción en la cabecera de la página. Kat no entendía para que la escribía, ¡si se la sabía de memoria! Es que su primo era el mejor en pociones, tenía el don. Quizá es para Goyle o Crabbe.

- Pss, Draco. Cuéntame algo que estoy aburrida.- Susurró en dirección a su primo.

- En clase de Snape no se habla, además hoy parece de especial mal humor.- le contesto también en un susurro el rubio.

- ¡¡Pero es que me aburro!! Me dijiste que las clases de Pociones eran divertidas y que Snape era el mejor profesor.

- Pero hoy no…

- Señoritos Malfoy.- Snape estaba a su lado, más serio y sombrío que nunca.- Por si no lo saben, en MI clase no se habla.

- Perdone profesor Snape.- La voz de Katrinna sonó muy dulce en el silencio expectante (aunque discreto) de la clase, no todos los días se castigaba a un Malfoy, mientras lo miraba con su mejor cara de ángel. Totalmente inocente.- pero le estaba preguntando una duda al señor Malfoy, porque desgraciadamente mi antiguo profesor no era ni la mitad de bueno que usted, quiero decir, nunca obtuvo el titulo de Maestro de Pociones ni escribió un libro como hizo usted. Por favor, acepte mis más sinceras disculpas si he interrumpido o perturbado de alguna manera su clase, Profesor Snape. 

Toda la clase se quedó estupefacta y giraron la cabeza al unísono para mirar a Snape. Éste se quedó mirando a quien tan descaradamente le había mentido, porque la poción era de 3º curso por lo menos y la había oído. Pero, inesperadamente, sonrió.

- Me alegro que conozca mi libro, señorita Malfoy. Espero que siga demostrando su interés hacia la clase y si tiene alguna duda venga a consultarme a mí, si no es molestia.

Y con una palmada en el hombro de Katrinna se fue a la pizarra.

- Ah, -Toda la clase contuvo el aliento. Tanto Kat como Draco, que habían empezado a  respirar con normalidad, casi se atragantaron.- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. En mi clase no se habla, Potter.

Todos se volvieron hacia donde Potter estaba sentado con Weasley, al parecer comentando el hecho de que Snape hubiera escrito un libro. Ron estaba rojo de ira por la injusticia.

- ¡¡Pero profesor!! Ella también estaba hablando…- Ron gesticuló furioso hacia donde los Malfoy lo miraban divertidos y burlones.

- 20 puntos para Gryffindor por replicarme… Weasley. - Ni siquiera lo miró. 

La clase se volvió a sumir en el silencio.

- Tenías razón primo.

- ¿En qué?

- Lo adoro.- Se sonrieron maliciosamente.

- ¡¡Ha sido totalmente injusto!! Ha sido baboso, despreciable…

 Ron estalló nada más cruzar el umbral. Con una mirada hacia atrás, Harry y Hermione lo cogieron de los brazos y lo sacaron de allí, antes de que Snape lo oyera y le bajara más puntos a Gryffindor.

- Vamos Ron, tranquilízate.- Hermione recibió la mirada de furia del pelirrojo con serenidad.- Espera a que salgamos de las mazmorras…- cruzaron el umbral que daba al vestíbulo.- para decir lo absolutamente parcial, despreciable, arrogante…

Harry y Ron la miraron escandalizados. Hermione casi nunca decía algo en contra de los profesores, pero jamás, JAMÁS, le habían oído insultar a uno. Aunque fuera a Snape.

- Y ésa, ésa… - La cara de Hermione se empezó a congestionar de la ira mal reprimida.

- ¿Esa qué?

El trío se volvió lentamente. Y allí estaban Draco y Katrinna, con los mastodontes a sus espaldas, mirándoles burlones y, en el caso de Katrinna, desafiantes.

- ¿Qué soy…- la miro despectivamente de arriba abajo.- Granger?

- Mira tú te lo has buscado comportándote como una babosa con Snape.

- Cierra tu boca Granger. No vales lo suficiente para hablarle a mi prima.

- Malfoy, maldito hijo de…!! 

Ron se le acercó con los puños apretados, pero Malfoy ni se inmutó. Cuando estaba a menos de un palmo de su cara, le dijo:

- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por insultar a un prefecto.

- Y es profesor Snape para vosotros.- añadió Kat. 

Y con una última mirada despectiva a los atónitos Gryffindor se fueron hacia su siguiente clase.

El trío estuvo echando pestes contra los Malfoy todo el camino hacia la siguiente clase: Transformaciones. Ron y Hermione se desahogaron a gusto, aunque Harry estuvo anormalmente callado. Pero es que le daba vergüenza admitir que, incluso cuando se metía con sus amigos, había estado más pendiente del reflejo del sol en su cabello y en los destellos de sus ojos verdes, que en lo que estaba diciendo. Tan ensimismado iba en sus recuerdos que al girar la esquina chocó con alguien.

- Perdón, no iba pendiente de por donde iba.- Harry levantó la vista para encontrarse con… Cho Chang. 

- No pasa nada… ¡Harry! – Cho Chang abrió muchos sus rasgados ojos.- eh... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esto… estudio en Hogwarts.- Harry no sabía que decir. Además, Ron y Hermione habían seguido hacia la clase sin darse cuenta de que Harry se había quedado atrás.- Umm, ¿Cómo estas? Digo… por lo de Cedric.

- Bien. Que sepas que no te hecho la culpa de nada de lo que paso. Me pareció muy valiente que arriesgaras tu vida por traerlo.

Pero mientras decía esto no despegó los ojos del suelo. Además su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Harry sintió una punzaba de remordimientos mezclado con enfado. Ya se había pasado todo el verano culpándose de lo que paso, sólo pudo perdonarse a si mismo después de una larga conversación con su padrino Sirius Black, cortesía del señor Weasley, debido a que Sirius estaba condenado por un asesinato que no había cometido por el Ministerio de Magia.

- Gracias. Bueno, me tengo que ir.

Harry se fue lo más rápidamente posible hacia la clase, intentando huir de la mirada triste y levemente acusadora de Cho. 

Draco y Katrinna volvían de su última clase de la tarde hablando de la genial clase de Pociones mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Todavía estaban riéndose cuando entraron en el Salón y se dirigieron hacia su mesa. A mitad de camino, la profesora Blake les salió al paso.

- Perdone señorita Malfoy, ¿le importaría pasarse por mi despacho después de la cena para hablar de un asunto referente a mi clase y a la de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras?

- Claro, profesora. Pero, ¿Pasa algo?- La voz de Kat sonaba preocupada. ¡Aún no habían tenido esas clases! Era imposible que se hubiera metido _ya en líos._

- No, para nada, es una mera cuestión de interés personal.- la profesora Blake la miró evaluadoramente.- ah, me podría hacer otro favor? Es que no podré asistir a la cena.

- Claro, estoy a su disposición.

- Avise a Harry Potter de mi parte y vénganse juntos a mi despacho. Los espero a las 10.

Katrinna se quedó helada. ¿Tenía que ser Potter? Ya la había puesto bastante nerviosa en el incidente del vestíbulo, mirándola tan fijamente. Le había dado la sensación de que no se hubiera inmutado dijera lo que dijera.

Harry estaba terminando de cenar en compañía de sus amigos cuando se fijó en la mirada que Ron dirigía a sus espaldas. Totalmente pasmada. Cuando iba a girar la cabeza sintió una mano en su hombro.

-  Potter, tengo que hablar contigo. 

Tendría que haberlo adivinado. Solo ella olía a fresas y vainilla.

- Claro. ¿Ahora? Ya he terminado de comer.

- Acompáñame al vestíbulo.

Ya estaba otra vez. A Katrinna se le estaban crispando los nervios. Pero es que la mirada de Potter le estaba haciendo un agujero en la espalda. Por lo menos es la espalda y no tiene el descaro de mirar más abajo Pensó mientras cruzaba las puertas del Gran Comedor. En ese momento una ráfaga de viento cerró las puertas, dejando a Harry al otro lado. Kat se volvió a abrirle. Cuando tocaba la manilla, la puerta se abrió de repente, con lo que le paso a menos de un centímetro de su cara.

-  ¡Maldita sea, Potter! Podrías tener más cuidado, casi me estampas la puerta contra la cara.

- Lo siento, ¿estás bien?- Harry se acercó a la joven con un gesto de preocupación. Siguiendo un impulso le tocó la cara con la mano, examinando con sus dedos para comprobar que no se había hecho nada.

Katrinna no sabía como reaccionar. Los dedos de Harry le hacían suaves caricias en la mejilla, mientras que sus ojos verdes buceaban en la profundidad de los suyos, cómo siempre hacía. Nunca se había visto en una situación parecida, no sabía si empujarlo o quedarse donde estaba. ¿Es que no era consciente de la situación en la que la ponía? En ese momento sus ojos se despegaron y vio a todo, TODO, el Comedor mirándolos. 

- ¡¡¡ ¿¿Se quiere saber que haces??!!! Apártate.

Kat lo empujó con fuerza, pero con tan mala suerte que Harry no fue muy lejos. Tenía la espalda apoyada en el canto de la otra puerta, que seguía cerrada. Así que cambió la anterior situación por una en la que ella tenía las manos sobre el pecho de Harry, que no estaba nada mal por lo que se adivinaba, y con su cara a menos de medio metro. Su inmediata reacción fue echarse hacia atrás… golpeándose con la puerta que estaba abierta.

- Ouch. Maldito… Maldita pu… ¡¡Harry!! Haz el favor de acompañarme de una puta vez y dejarte de tonterías.- Kat estaba furiosa consigo misma. ¿Por qué parecía que tenía mariposas en el estómago? 

- ¿Estás bien? – Harry se empezó a acercar para comprobar su estado, pero se paró en seco ante la mirada destellante de Kat.- ¿Me has llamado Harry?- Se le escapó una sonrisa.

La rubia simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar. Harry empezó a seguirla pero tuvo que detenerse otra vez… cuando el Gran Comedor estalló en silbidos y aplausos. Solo tuvo que mirar por encima del hombro para decidirse a seguirla lo más rápidamente posible. Draco se estaba empezando a levantar con una mirada asesina en sus ojos glaciales.

- Kat, ¡¡espera!!

- ¡¡ NO ME LLAMES KAT!!

La puerta del retrato se abrió silenciosamente. Harry traspasó el umbral de puntillas, esperando no despertar a nadie. Era la 1 de la madrugada. Cuando comenzaba a respirar tranquilo, tuvo una visión de un pelirrojo muy enfadado sentado en uno de los sillones de delante del fuego.

- Ron, déjame que te explique. ¡No me mires así!- Harry sintió como el sonrojo le subía por todo el cuello hasta sus mejillas, era imposible ponerse más rojo.- La profesora Blake le había dicho que me llamara para ir a su despacho. Quería hablar con nosotros, sólo era eso.

- ¿Y por eso casi la besaste?

Sí que se podía poner más rojo.

- ¡Yo no la besé! ¡Ni siquiera lo intenté! Fue la puerta. Quiero decir, la puerta se cerró y yo casi le di en la cara…

Ron se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia Harry lentamente, que empezó a retroceder hasta darse con la pared.

- Eh… Ron, yo…

- ¿Te gusta?

- Umm… Sí. Eso creo. No sé. No. Sí.

- ¿Sabes lo que pienso? – Ron lo miró con una cara que hubiera asustado a Sirius Black.- Que Malfoy te va a matar.- Y se echó a reír.

- Serás…!!!

Harry persiguió a Ron escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto, donde Ron ya estaba retorciéndose de risa en su cama, con lo que Harry tuvo que ahogar sus carcajadas con una almohada (y de paso a él). Cuando por fin se acostaron, después de que Harry le contara a Ron detalladamente lo que realmente había pasado, Ron aún se reía entre dientes. 

Pero pasó algún tiempo antes de que Harry se durmiera, pensando en unos ojos verdes.

Era la única clase en la que los alumnos estaban tan silenciosos, pero es que la clase de Snape imponía. Y si imponía cuando era su hora y Snape estaba obligado a darles clases, cuando era una sustitución… Mejor no buscarle las cosquillas.

- ¿Por qué hasta las sustituciones nos la buscan con Slytherin?- le susurró cierto pelirrojo a su compañero.

- Shhh.- Hermione los chistó enfadada desde su asiento. Pero era comprensible su enfado. Snape les había quitado 25 puntos a Gryffindor en lo que llevaban de clases: 15 minutos.

- Es que no entiendo porque tenemos que tener sustitución en vez de dejarnos la clase libre, y encima con Snape y Slytherin!!

- Es sencillo.- le contestó Hermione.- no podemos perder clases porque se acercan los TIMOS y como la clase que hemos perdido es Criaturas Mágicas, que seguimos teniendo con Slytherin, es lógico que busquen una materia que también demos con ellos.

- Pues con lo que va a faltar Hagrid vamos a tener MUCHAS clases con ellos.- apuntó el moreno, pensando en el encargo que le había dado Dumbledore de ponerse en contacto con los gigantes. 

- Genial.- la voz de Ron sonaba realmente amargada.- Pero podían haber adelantado la clase de Duelo o DCAO y no dar esta mierda con Snape.

- Me alegro que le guste mi clase Weasley, 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su mala lengua. Y 10 menos por hablar en mi clase.- La fría voz de Snape sonó a sus espaldas. Se había ido acercando poco a poco sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y les había escuchado toda la conversación.

Algunos de los Slytherins se reían y Snape los miraba amenazador y burlón. 

Este nos guarda algo pensó Harry. No se equivocaba.

- Ah, ya que el Trío Maravilla habla tanto en mi clase, será porque se saben de maravilla la lección sobre venenos de hoy, más considerando que es un pequeño repaso. Así que, veamos un par de voluntarios… Ah si! Weasley y Potter – ensanchó su sonrisa burlona – se prestarán como voluntarios para probar el antídoto que van a preparar ahora mismo.

Ahora si que se reían los Slytherins, en especial Draco, que los miraba satisfecho. Sin embargo, como no pudo de dejar de notar Harry, Katrinna no se reía. A decir verdad tampoco miraba en su dirección, estaba totalmente concentrada en su lección, a pesar de que no podía haber dejado de notar el bullicio reinante.

- Katrinna no se ríe.

- ¿Qué?- Ron lo miraba alucinado y muy divertido.- ¿Es que no puedes dejar de mirarla ni un solo momento?

- ¿Cómo?- al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, Harry se sonrojó. No había sido su intención. Por desgracia, no sólo Ron había escuchado el comentario, sino también Neville y Seamus que se sentaban detrás. Harry se pasó el resto de la clase escuchando comentarios jocosos sobre su "fijación" por la Slytherin.

Katrinna estaba intentando concentrándose  en la maldita poción que Snape les había mandado. Y podría concentrarse mucho mejor si no sintiera en su espalda la ardiente mirada de cierto moreno. No es que le cayera mal, pero su actitud la ponía nerviosa, _muy nerviosa_, y por ello se comportaba cortante con él. Bueno, el comentario de esa estúpida Granger en el pasillo no había ayudado a mejorar sus relaciones.

            Cuando Snape volvió a sentarse en su mesa después de amenazar a los Gryffindors (¿por qué se ríen? No hay quien los entienda) Katrinna se volvió hacia Pansy, quién se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado (en el otro estaba Draco). 

- Oye Pansy, ¿tú crees que de verdad los envenenará?

Pansy se le quedo mirando pensativa. Ya creía Katrinna que no le iba a responder cuando le dijo: 

- La verdad en cualquier otro momento no dudaría en decirte que sí, pero no se porque no creo que hoy lo vaya a hacer, aunque ahora sea esa su intención.

- ¿Por qué?- la respuesta de Pansy la había dejado totalmente intrigada.

- No sé, es simplemente una corazonada.- Miró al profesor de pociones, que en ese momento miraba a hacia los Gryffindors con una mueca ligeramente sádica en el rostro.- aunque quizá me equivoque.- añadió.

No había terminado de decir estas palabras cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió, dejando paso a la última persona que hubieran pensado cualquiera de los alumnos.

Cuando Samantha Blake entró en la clase de pociones se llevó una cierta sorpresa al ver a los alumnos allí dentro. Se suponía que era la hora libre de Snape.

- Buenos días.- Saludó a la clase mientras avanzaba hacia Severus. Una vez a su lado añadió.- Creía que era tu hora libre. Si no molesto me gustaría quedarme y hablar después contigo.

Severus no sabía que contestar. Nunca había cultivado amistad con ninguno de los profesores y éstos habían acabado asumiendo que las mazmorras eran el territorio privado de Snape y casi nunca bajaban allí. Así que se encontraba por primera vez en años en esta situación.

- De acuerdo profesora. Pero por favor no hable y no distraiga a mis alumnos.- le contestó quizás más frío de los que había pretendido.

- Claro que no molestaré.

El resto de la clase pasó en el normal silencio, que sólo era interrumpido por una serie de miradas. Snape miraba curioso a Samantha, aunque no sacaba nada en claro. Samantha se había sentado al final de la clase y miraba todo con cierta curiosidad, pero sin decir nada ni reflejar nada de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. No había dicho porque quería hablarle y Severus no se atrevía a preguntarle por miedo a parecer ansioso.

Harry se pasó el resto de la hora soportando las esporádicas risitas de sus compañeros cuando lo pillaban mirando hacia Katrinna. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, su extraño cabello era un foco que lo llamaba hacía él. Así que se dedicó a mirarla a hurtadillas, para que ni sus compañeros ni ella, ¡y menos a un Malfoy, que lo mataría! Se dieran cuenta.

Cuando por fin la clase terminó, todo el mundo recogió lo más aprisa posible, esperando que al profesor no le diera tiempo de mandarles tarea. Pero era una preocupación vana, ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza de su escritorio.

Cuando la clase quedó algo atrás y se consideró a salvo de los oídos de Snape, Katrinna se acercó a Pansy.

- Al final tenías razón.- le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿en qué?- Pansy estaba algo distraída, porque su libro de pociones se había revelado y no quería entrar en la mochila.

- En que al final se olvidaría.

Ambas se sonrieron. Pansy, con un brillo risueño en los ojos, le susurró conspiradora.

- ¿De qué crees que estarán _hablando_?- ambas se echaron a reír y se negaron a contestar a las preguntas de Draco y Blaise acerca de su comportamiento.

Cuando el último alumno hubo salido de la clase, se hizo un silencio algo incómodo (por lo menos para Severus), entre ellos. Al final, Snape carraspeó:

- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

- ¿Cómo es que tenías clases con ellos?- la morena profesora no parecía haber escuchado su pregunta. Severus arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué? La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se suspendió y cómo van bastante atrasados en pociones me cedieron la clase para que avanzaran. Además, necesitaban una clase donde les tocará juntos.

- Ah.

- ¿Ya está?- Severus no se lo podía creer. Se apoyó en el escritorio y cruzó los brazos, adoptando su mejor pose amenazadora y "correcta". 

- Ya está. – Samantha le dirigió una dulce sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

- ¿Sabes que no me gustan que me molesten por tonterías? – Viendo que Samantha no reaccionaba a su pretendido tono intimidatorio, si acaso ensanchó su sonrisa, concluyó.- Y puedo ser bastante peligroso si me molestan.

Samantha se acercó a él lentamente hasta que consiguió que él se removiera un poco en su sitio, pero sin llegar a rozarle

- Me gusta lo peligroso.

Y, dándose la vuelta, se fue, dejando Snape mirándola totalmente sorprendido.

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**Arel M: **Bueno espero que te haya gustado, aunque creo que el siguiente te gustará más, jejeje. Bueno quizá (como ya te dije) estas en lo cierto o no en lo de Wolf. Sólo te adelanto que este chico dará muchas sorpresas y que saldrás más en adelante. Respecto a Ginny, creo que en el próximo capítulo… jajaja, no te digo más te dejo con la intriga.

Espero tu siguiente review diciéndome lo que te a parecido con impaciencia. 

**Sailor Rukawa: **Bueno siento lo de Ginny, pero aunque no mejore su situación por el momento, quizá dé unas cuantas sorpresas. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero seguir recibiendo tu opinión. 

**Aliena:** Bueno, esto ya tiene algo nuevo impaciente!!! Eso me pasa por dejarte leerte la historia antes de subirla, snif. Jejeje besitos. 

Ah, al final tenía razón con los prefectos, jajaja. Y tu querías quitarme uno. XD


	4. Capítulo 4

Siento la tardanza, pero entre mi último examen y que el gilipollas del ordenador no quería entrar en fanfiction.net, no lo he podido subir antes, aunque ya estaba escrito.

            Bueno, lo de siempre, estos personajes no son míos, etc… Los reviews abajo (gracias!!!) y esperó que les guste, este es más…. En fin, sólo léanlo. XD

**CAPITULO IV**

            Los días que faltaban para la siguiente clase de Gryffindor junto a Slytherin, Duelo y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que iban las dos seguidas el jueves, pasaron de diferentes maneras para los alumnos.

            Para Harry y Ron pasaron lentamente, especialmente para Harry, que estaba _deseando que llegaran, más aún después del encargo de la profesora Blake. No pasó ni una hora en la que Ron no le tomara el pelo a Harry por cierta escenita en las puertas del Gran Comedor. _

            Pero no todo eran risas en Gryffindor. A Hermione le molestó bastante que los chicos se olvidaran tan rápidamente que esa… niña era la que los había insultado y humillado. Además, desde que Ron había empezado con las bromas, Ginny había estado algo decaída y Hermione, aunque los chicos no se enteraran ni a la de tres, sabía que la culpable era la rubia. Ella simplemente no entendía porque Harry prefería a una desagradable Slytherin a su amiga Ginny, que era mucho más simpática. 

            Para Slytherin el tiempo pasaba rapidísimo. Después de la bronca de Draco cuando por fin llegó a su sala común, Kat no tenía ninguna gana de que llegara el jueves, a pesar de que eran sus asignaturas favoritas, y menos aún de hacer la tarea con Potter. Por lo menos al pasar los días Draco ya no estaba tan tirante (y después de habérselo explicado 5 veces… al día) a pesar de que algunas estúpidas le recordaban la escenita cada dos por tres.

            Draco estaba dudoso. No sabía si no quería que llegara el jueves para que Katrinna estuviera lo más lejos de ese sinvergüenza de Potter. O que llegara inmediatamente. Para darle la mayor paliza de su vida en Duelo.

            Por fin llegó el jueves, a pesar de algunos deseos en contra. El pasillo donde estaba la clase de Duelo era uno de los más amplios y despejados de Hogwarts. Y allí fue donde se encontraron, después de estar evitándose toda la semana, Gryffindor y Slytherin. 

            Harry no sabía donde mirar. Si miraba hacia la derecha veía a Ron intentando no estallar de risa sin mucho éxito. Su cara estaba como un tomate y parecía que le fuera a dar un ataque en algún momento. No paraba de darle codazos y de decirles cosas tipo: En verdad es guapa o te esta mirando Harry, con lo que no sabía si estrangularlo o ponerse aún más nervioso.

            A su izquierda estaba Hermione, totalmente rígida mirando al frente con una expresión de disgusto en la cara. Había intentado dirigirse a ella, pero por la mirada que le asestó parecía que el encuentro con Slytherin le había avivado el recuerdo de ese otro ocurrido en el primer día. Harry sabía que ella pensaba que se le había olvidado la pelea  a la vista de una chica bonita, pero no era así. Cada vez que pensaba en Kat se repetía una y otra vez que era la peor opción que podía haber elegido, pero todo pensamiento se difuminaba a la vista de un reflejo de luz en su dorado cabello a lo lejos en un pasillo.

            Pero lo peor era mirar hacia en frente. Por que justo delante de él estaban los Malfoy. Kat no lo miraba nunca, de hecho parecía evitar mirar hacia los Gryffindors, aunque de vez en cuando echaba una rápida ojeada (no es que él se diera cuenta, pero se lo decía Ron). Draco en cambio no dejaba de mirarlo. Si las miradas matasen el habría muerto a los cinco segundos, y de una muerte horrible. Estaba claro que uno de los Malfoy se acordaba perfectamente de la escena de la puerta.

            Así que Harry se pasó todo el tiempo hasta que llegó la profesora  mirando al suelo, eso sí, mirando cada 10 segundos a Katrinna, admirando sus gestos, su media sonrisa cuando se dirigía a su primo… por primera vez en su vida Harry envidió a Malfoy.

            Gracias a Dios, cuando sus pensamientos tomaron esos derroteros tan alarmantes, llegó la profesora Blake, que lo hizo pasar a todos al aula, que tenía un pequeño escenario alargado en un extremo y los pupitres ocupando el resto de la zona mirando hacia el escenario, y apartó a Katrinna y a él conduciéndolos hacia el susodicha tarima.

            Katrinna se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa esperando a que llegara la maldita profesora. Y es que estaba entre el fuego cruzado de las miradas enojadas de Draco por una parte, y de las perturbadoras de Potter por otra. ¿Es que quiere saberse hasta el número de mis pecas? pensó Kat mientras le dirigía una mirada a hurtadillas para comprobar que la estaba mirando, como así era. Es que Harry, Potter, Kat, Potter se reprendió a si misma, la miraba escrutadoramente, como quisiendo memorizarse sus rasgos para siempre, aunque no con la mirada fija que habían notado en muchos de sus admiradores. Simplemente la ponía nerviosa.

            Respiró más tranquila cuando la profesora Blake por fin apareció, pero sólo hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que eso significaba que tendría que hacer una demostración _con Potter_ de un duelo mágico. Y sólo porque en Drumstrang, su antiguo colegio, iba más avanzado en maldiciones que Hogwarts y Blake quería que adquirieran defensas contra ellos lo más rápido posible. Mierda.

- Bueno chicos. La intención de esta clase no es sólo de enseñaros maldiciones para que engroséis las filas de la Enfermería cuando os peléis en los pasillos, sino para que aprendáis a defenderos de ellas, más ahora que tiempos oscuros se acercan.

En la clase se oía hasta el vuelo de una mosca, todos estaban totalmente pendientes de las palabras de la profesora. Y muchos se preguntaban el porque de que  Potter y Malfoy estuvieran en un rincón del escenario intentando pasar lo más desapercibidos posible.

- Aunque aún hará falta bastantes clases teóricas para empezar con los simulacros de Duelo – suspiros de decepción- hoy he decidido que por ser el primer día tengáis una visión lo más aproximada posible de un duelo real. Para ello le he pedido a dos de vuestros compañeros que salgan al escenario para hacerlo como voluntarios.- les hizo una seña para que se pusieran en el centro con ella, cosa que hicieron a regañadientes.- ¿Os acordáis de los que ensayamos el otro día?

- Si profesora. – contestaron al unísono Harry y Kat.

- Bien.- se dirigió nuevamente al resto de la clase.- Supongo que los conocéis, son Harry Potter por Gryffindor,- Algunos vivas.- y Katrinna Malfoy por Slytherin.- Algunos silbidos.- Tanto Katrinna como Harry parecen tener una cierta mayor experiencia en duelos, tanto por experiencias personales como por haber asistido a colegios donde… se practica más los duelos. Así que han sido elegidos para hacer esta pequeña demostración. En realidad este duelo ya ha sido ensayado con lo que pierde uno de los riesgos más importantes. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es? ¿Si señorita Granger? 

- El no saber que hechizos va a usar el contrario.

- Muy bien. Por favor chicos, comiencen.

Fleur Delacour dio la 5º vuelta alrededor de la clase, esperando que los malditos alumnos llegaran. Aunque como faltaban las dos casas al completo supuso que la profesora Blake los estaba entreteniendo. ¿Pero es que ella no tenía derecho a dar clase? ¡Ni siquiera la había avisado! Seguro que si después de Duelo hubiera Pociones o Transformaciones ya estarían allí. 

Cuando Fleur ya estaba pensando seriamente interrumpir la clase de Blake, un ruido de pasos se oyó en el pasillo. Rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa para que no se dieran cuenta de que había estado dando vueltas nerviosas. Justo cuando se sentó en su silla se abrió la puerta. Los alumnos entraron en la sala y se sentaron en silencio en su sitio. Gryffindor a la derecha y Slytherin a la izquierda, con una fila en medio. Todo en completo silencio. Vio que había una silla vacía.

- ¿Quién se sienta ahí?- preguntó un poco intimidada por el inusual silencio.

- Harry Potter.- contestó el pelirrojo que se sentaba a su lado. 

Fleur se acordaba ligeramente de él. ¿No era el amigo de Harry? El de la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, en el que ella misma participó.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- En la enfermería.- Ésta vez fue una muchacha que se sentaba atrás la que habló. Mientras lo decía, asestó una furibunda mirada a una rubia de Slytherin, que se la devolvió con frialdad y una ligera sonrisa burlona.

- ¿En la enfermería? – Fleur estaba bastante confusa. No es que fuera extraño que los alumnos tuvieran accidentes en clase y más en una de Duelo, ¡Pero era el primer día, por Dios! - ¿Y qué le ha pasado?

- Ha quedado inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza. – Contestó la misma chica, que al ver la cara de confusión de la profesora se expandió un poco más.- Harry tenía que participar en un simulacro de Duelo ya _ensayado, - volvió a asestar una dura mirada a la rubia, con el mismo efecto (ninguno)- cuando el contrincante se salió del plan y lo estrelló contra la pared._

- Kat no se hubiera salido del plan si el estúpido de Potter no…

- Señor…!! - ¿Quién diablos es? se preguntó mientras intentaba sin mucho éxito detener la barahúnda que se había formado entre Slytherins y Griffindors para defender cada uno a su paladín. Al final fue el mismo chico, un rubio muy parecido a la chica y de porte aristocrático, quién silenció a sus compañeros con un airoso gesto de la mano. 

- Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, prefecto de la casa Slytherin. Y estoy en mi total derecho al desmentir esa burda patraña que se han inventado los Griffindors sobre el _accidente_ de Potter. La reacción de mi prima fue totalmente normal, sólo se defendió de un ataque rastrero y si Potter no fuera tan estúpido podría haberse defendido, no es tan difícil parar un _Desmainus_ y menos para el chico de Oro de Dumbledore.

Después de esta declaración la clase se quedó totalmente muda. Los Griffindors miraban alternativamente a Malfoy, que sonreía con desprecio, muy erguido en su asiento, y a la Profesora Delacour, que lo miraba con la boca totalmente abierta. Al ver que Fleur no reaccionaba, los Griffindors se lanzaron al ataque encabezados por un alto pelirrojo. La batalla comenzó.

Harry miraba fijamente a su contrincante. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que la veía en acción, habían ensayado los movimientos del Duelo hasta la saciedad, aún seguía maravillándose de su gracia felina. A su espalda escuchaba el jaleo de la clase que animaba a uno u a otra, y sentía sobre sus omoplatos la mirada intensa de la Profesora Blake. Sin darse apenas cuenta de lo que hacía, se sumergió más y más en el Duelo, volviendo sus hechizos más certeros y poderosos.

Los ojos de Katrinna brillaban con un intenso resplandor de júbilo. Y es que no era para menos, las clases de Duelo y Defensa siempre se habían encontrado entre sus favoritas. Y adoraba la sensación de batirse en duelo con alguien capaz. Al sentir el aumento de poder de los hechizos del Gryffindor, aumentó los suyos, aunque nunca a un nivel peligroso. Justo en ese momento lo escuchó.

Aunque al principio del Duelo todos los alumnos estaban callados, sobrecogidos incluso, pronto los gritos de ánimo para uno u otro duelista se empezaron a escuchar. Al ver que la profesora no hacia nada por impedirlo, estos arreciaron a la vez que surgían las primeras apuestas y burlas. Una de dichas burlas, proferida por un Gryffindor anónimo, sonó con demasiada fuerza:

- ¡¡ Acaba con la puta de Slytherin, Potter!! ¡¡Cómo la noche del comedor!!

Al escuchar la pulla Harry se sobresaltó. Se quedó mirando a Kat, que tenía los ojos desorbitados y llenos de ira, perdiendo el control del hechizo y por lo que este golpeó con demasiada fuerza el escudo de protección de la rubia, destruyéndolo y acertándole de lleno, con lo que salió despedida hacia atrás. Harry, junto con la clase que se había quedado en completo silencio, contempló en un principio con horror y luego con sorpresa, cómo Kat surcaba girando la tarima hasta la pared que tenía detrás, con los pies por delante… con lo que aprovechó para tomar impulso para, con una voltereta, caer semiagachada con gracia felina de cara a su contrincante. Aún la estaba admirando, y dando gracias de que su hechizo no le hubiera hecho daño aparente, cuando un rayo surgido de la varita de la Slytherin contactó con su pecho. Lo último que Harry oyó fue su cabeza chocando contra la pared

Harry ya llevaba tres aburridos días en la enfermería, sólo paliados por las visitas de sus amigos, que le comentaban los últimos cotilleos, todos referentes a Blake y Snape, por supuesto. No entendía porque aún estaba allí. ¡¡Solo se había golpeado la cabeza!! Vale, si se estuviera recuperando al método muggle lo entendería. Pero Pomfrey era medimaga. Si le había hecho crecer todos los huesos de su brazo cuando estaba en segundo no sabía porque tardaba tanto ahora. Además quería, _necesitaba_, hablar con Katrinna.

 Harry suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿Qué le había hecho esa chica? Y mira que a veces era tan desagradable como su primo, como aquella vez en el vestíbulo, pero en otras… Todavía no había conseguido controlar esa sonrisa idiota que se le ponía cada vez que pensaba en el incidente del Gran Comedor. En ese momento la hubiera besado, en ese momento… Sonrió.

- ¿¿Harry??

La sonrisa se borró mientras se giraba para ver la dueña de la voz. Ginny. Y lo había visto sonriendo al aire, pues tenía una mirada francamente molesta. Sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían. ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

Cuando Ginny entró en la enfermería para ver a SU Harry, pues aunque no había nada entre ellos desde que había llegado "esa" se había vuelto bastante posesiva,  no le gustó nada la sonrisita de embobado que tenía en la cara. No sabía porque pero le sonaba que no iba dirigida a ella, sino más bien a cierta rubia. ¿Cómo le podía gustar? Si lo había estrellado contra la pared!! Cuando vio que su sonrisa se ampliaba decidió que era el momento perfecto para interrumpir. 

- ¿¿Harry??- Bingo, la maldita sonrisa se le había borrado como por arte de magia. Aunque el sonrojo no decía nada bueno. Definitivamente había estado pensando en la maldita Slytherin. Cómo si no hubiera tenido suficiente con la escenita del Gran Comedor. Ginny sintió como hervía por dentro al recordar lo cerca que había estado esa arpía de besar a SU Harry.Contrólate Gin, no vayas a decir ninguna tontería

- ¿Otra vez pensando en Malfoy? ¿No tuviste suficiente con que te estrellará contra la pared?- A eso se le llama autocontrol, Ginny. Menos mal que no ibas a decir nada inadecuado. Sintió como enrojecía. Se dio la vuelta para huir.

- ¿¿Qué??- Harry abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Esa era la dulce Ginny?- Espera Gin, no te vayas. – La cogió de la mano.

O Dios me cogió de la mano

- Espera, no te enfades conmigo. Sólo pensaba en como disculparme.

 La cara de sorpresa de Ginny fue suficientemente expresiva, para que Harry se sintiera obligado a añadir:

- Es normal que perdiera un poco el control, sobre todo después de escuchar lo que dijeron y que yo la lanzara contra la pared.- Quizá tenga un poco de razón pensó Ginny ligeramente arrepentida, aún no sabía cómo podía a ver sentido tal arrebato de celos, nunca los tuvo (por lo menos de esa manera), ni siquiera con Cho Chang. - ¿sabes quién fue el que lo dijo? Como me enteré lo mato.- Ginny dejo de estar arrepentida.- No sé de donde sacaron eso, ella se echó para atrás cuando lo del Gran Comedor.- terminó de decir Harry sin fijarse en la cara de su compañera de habitación.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto en la enfermería. Ginny no sabía si irse corriendo a pegarle una bofetada a Katrinna ahora mismo o pegársela directamente a Harry. ¿Así que había sido ella la que se había echado para atrás? ¿No él? Bien, bien. Lo tendría en cuenta.

- ¿¿Ginny??

- Tienes toda la razón Harry.- E inclinándose le depositó un suave beso en la frente.

- Que escena más bonita.

La fría voz les sobresalto ambos, volviéndose sus rostros de color carmesí… otra vez.

- Nosotros no…

**            ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Mira que pasarse a ver como estaba ese idiota Gryffindor. Total, ya estaba bien acompañado. Acompañado por esa mosquita muerta pelirroja, que se le había quedado mirando sobresaltada pero a la vez con una leve chispa en sus ojos de triunfo. Maldita mosquita muerta.**

            Tan enfadada iba Katrinna que no se dio cuenta de cómo la gente que había en la sala común de Slytherin (que no se dejaban asustar fácilmente) le abría paso. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su cuarto, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, con la mano ya en el picaporte, decidió ir a ver como estaba su primo. Él siempre la animaba. 

            Draco estaba dando vueltas en su cuarto como un león enjaulado, aunque nadie se hubiera atrevido a hacer dicha comparación delante suya. El único que se había quedado a pesar de la amenaza que suponía la ira del rubio, había sido Blaise Zabini, cuya curiosidad había vencido a su sentido común y se arriesgaba tumbado cómodamente en su cama.

            Así, Blaise fue el único que escuchó como Draco despotricaba contra cierto moreno, durante más de media hora, maldiciéndolo y prometiendo venganza a intervalos, alterándose con recriminaciones tipo: ¿Cómo es que la deje ir? Debería haberlo sabido etc… Sólo paró cuando entró Katrinna en el cuarto.

            Viendo el nuevo panorama y habiendo escuchado lo que había escuchado, Blaise decidió que era el momento de desaparecer, así que salió de la habitación caminando lo más cerca posible de la pared.  Una vez fuera se puso a escuchar pegado a la puerta que se acababa de cerrar detrás suya con el resto de Slytherins que había en ese momento en el Nido.

            En la habitación los dos rubios se habían quedado mirándose, sin capaz de decir nada. Katrinna era consciente del ridículo que había hecho al ir a visitar a Potter a espaldas de Draco. No sólo se había humillado al ir después de lo que paso en clase de Duelo, sino que además ya tenía compañía femenina. Se acerco lentamente a Draco, con la mirada puesta en el suelo y con su mejor cara de inocencia y arrepentimiento.

            Draco, por su parte no sabía que pensar. Por una parte quería gritarle que ese no era el comportamiento de una Slytherin y menos de una Malfoy, y por otro lado deseaba apartar a Potter del pensamiento de su hermosa  prima, de cualquier forma. Cómo lo deseaba. Al verla acercarse titubeante se le ablandó el corazón, pero decidiendo que había que poner las cosas claras, y dado que no quería interrupciones ni eliminar la poca dignidad Malfoy que le quedara a Kat, insonorizó la habitación y cerró la puerta mágicamente (para horror y decepción de los de fuera). Sin embargo las cosas no ocurrieron tal como pensaba en un principio.

            Cuando ambos jóvenes quedaron a una distancia tal que sus uniformes se rozaban, Kat dejó de avanzar. Alzó poco a poco la cabeza y murmuró:

- Lo siento Draco, pero no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Pero ha sido un error, porque yo jamás haría nada que pudiera apartarte de mi.

Kat lo miró temerosa de la reacción del joven que estaba enfrente suya, pero cuando Draco se inclinó hacia ella lentamente, no reaccionó, ni siquiera cuando la besó.

Draco sentía su piel arderle, su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, mientras su estómago se había ido de paseo a quién sabe donde. Al ver que su prima no le rechazaba, movió lentamente sus manos hacía sus hombros, rozándole apenas con las yemas de los dedos. Cuando por fin la agarró, suavemente, profundizó el beso poco a poco, mientras su lengua se colaba en la boca de la joven y la iba explorando tiernamente, alterándose con pequeños mordiscos en su labio inferior, que provocaban pequeños gemidos en la rubia. Sus manos le acariciaron el cuello hasta llegar a su abundante melena, donde se enredaron para tirar de ella hacia atrás, dejando el cuello al descubierto y a merced de sus húmedos besos que lo recorrieron hasta el primer botón de la camisa.

Kat se sorprendió cuando sintió los dulces labios de Draco en su boca. Aunque una parte de ella gritaba: ¡Es tu primo!, otra puntualizaba que era "primo segundo" y una última argumentaba que al diablo con todo, aquello le gustaba y mucho. Cuando sintió los esbeltos dedos de alquimista de Draco recorrer su cintura, su espalda y sus hombros, se olvidó de cualquier objeción y se abandonó a él. 

Ambos jóvenes se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, Draco ligeramente indeciso. Pero Katrinna ya tenía otras ideas. Así que con súbita energía le quitó el jersey y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa con dedos expertos.

 Draco no se quedó atrás, suavemente pero con decisión, le desabrochó la capa y la acompañó en su caída con una caricia leve en la espalda, provocando que Kat se estremeciera. Cuando sus manos llegaron a la falda, la levantó en vilo y la apoyó contra uno de los postes de una cama. Kat rodeó con sus esbeltas piernas la cintura de él, mientras en último botón se rendía y la camisa se reunía con el jersey.

Draco la volvió a besar con pasión, mientras se estremecía de placer al sentir las manos de la chica acariciarle el pecho y la espalda, cuando Kat hundió las manos en su pelo para poder devolverle los besos en el cuello, jadeó. Notaba como su sexo se empezaba a alzar. Iba a advertirle que no siguiera si no era hasta el final, pero Katrinna dejó más que demostrada sus intenciones cuando empezó a mordisquearle la oreja, su punto débil, mientras una de sus manos recorría sinuosa su cuerpo hasta la parte delantera de su pantalón.

Katrinna, aún con sus piernas rodeando al chico, fue una vez más levantada en vilo y recostada suavemente en la cama. Su primo, no lo llames primo, empezó a recorrerle desde sus rojos labios hasta la base del cuello con, a veces tiernos, a veces apasionados, cortos besos. Cuando llegó a la camisa la miró y le dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas y, sin dejar de mirarle, empezó a quitar los botones de su camisa con su ardiente boca, mientras sus acariciantes manos le subían por las piernas hasta colarse por debajo de su falda.

            Pronto la habitación se llenó de apasionados susurros y dulces gemidos, mientras la ropa que les quedaba se unía a la que ya estaba esparcida por el suelo. 

            Draco llenó de besos el cuerpo de su amante, sin dejar apenas un centímetro sin recorrer. Por último descendió con delicadeza por el vientre de su amada prima y cuando llegó al espesor de su sexo, se apartó hacia el muslo, con lo que arrancó un gemido de frustración de la rubia que lo hizo sonreír. 

            Kat se divertía con los juegos de Draco, pero ella no se iba a quedar atrás, así que atrajo esa cabecita rubia que la volvía loca hacia su cara y cuando el chico se despistó, se dio la vuelta para quedar encima de él. 

            Ahora fue su turno de besar y acariciar, y de dejar con la miel en los labios, aunque ella fue un poco más _Slytherin_. A la tercera vuelta hacia las zonas bajas del rubio, acarició con las puntas de sus dedos el erecto miembro, arrancando gemidos de placer de Draco a pesar de lo leve de la caricia. Viendo su victoria, mostró un breve instante de compasión y rozó delicadamente con la lengua el viril miembro y, con una sonrisita maliciosa, el resto del vientre y el torso, hasta llegar a su anhelante boca, donde se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

            Una vez más voltearon sus cuerpos y Draco abrió con caricias las piernas de su prima. Se colocó cuidadosamente entre ellas y, mirándola fijamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes, la penetró con exquisita suavidad.  

            En la cama de Draco (bendita casualidad que fuera esa, porque ninguno se había fijado) dos cuerpos se movían a la par, aumentándose el ritmo por momentos al igual que los gemidos de placer, que al cabo del tiempo estallaron en sincronía en ardor, desplomándose abrazados al inocente sueño de los jóvenes amantes.

            Hacía unos minutos que Katrinna se había ido a su cuarto y las sabanas todavía olían a su perfume: fresas y menta. Draco se estiró felinamente en su cama, disfrutando del silencio (sus compañeros habían decidido irse a dormir a otro sitio, viendo lo que tardaban) y recordando la maravillosa noche que había pasado. Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse otra vez, una lechuza golpeó el cristal por fuera.

            No me lo creo pensó un  perezoso Draco, no me creo que alguien escriba a estas horas de la madrugada. No le pienso abrir hasta por la mañana 

            Se dio la vuelta y se tapó con el cobertor hasta la barbilla, ignorando olímpicamente a la lechuza que volvía a reclamar su atención. Volvía a cerrar los ojos, cuando el súbito pensamiento de que podía ser una nota de su prima le obligó a abrirlos de nuevo y a levantarse de la cama.

            Bostezando de sueño, Draco se echó una bata de seda negra sobre su esbelto cuerpo y le abrió la ventana a la condenada lechuza. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era la de Katrinna, que era un magnifico ejemplar hembra de color gris, sino una totalmente negra. Con un mal presentimiento abrió la carta:

Querido Hijo:

            Si estás preparado la hora se acerca. Te llamaré cuando llegue. Piénsatelo bien.

            Tu padre que te quiere:

            L. Malfoy

            Harry por fin había conseguido librarse de la Señora Pomfrey y caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su sala común. Iba absorto n sus pensamientos, recordando lo que había pasado en la enfermería. Aún no se podía creer que Katrinna hubiera ido a visitarle y que él lo hubiera fastidiado todo de aquella manera. Aunque no era su culpa, se dijo a si mismo para intentar consolarse. Sonrió apenado, ahora si que iba a volver a ser desagradable con él, aunque tampoco es que hubiera sido muy amable con él antes, recordó ensanchando su sonrisa. Pero después de salir de los entrenamientos para el Duelo, cuando no estaba con su primo, tampoco se había comportado tan mal. Fría pero simpática. 

            Harry entró en la galería que conectaba el camino hacia su sala común con el vestíbulo y el Gran Comedor. Aunque ya era de noche, seguramente todavía podía cenar si se daba prisa. Pero decidió que mejor iba directamente hacia su cuarto, porque estaba que se moría de cansancio. Aún pensaba en ir o no a la cena cuando al girar una esquina se encontró de frente con una pareja que charlaba amistosamente, _muy amistosamente_.

            Bah, sólo son Hermione y ese Wolfgang de Ravenclaw pensó Harry mientras se daba la vuelta para coger otro pasillo y no molestarlos. De repente se paró a mitad de un paso. Wolfgang y Hermione??!!

            Se volvió a dar la vuelta deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera ella. Era ella. ¡Y estaba apoyada en la pared riéndose! Ahora si que se iba a enfadar Ron cuando se enterara. Y mira que le había dicho que se aligerara (bueno, se lo había insinuado, pero es que a Ron no se le podían decir esas cosas tan directamente), sobre todo después de lo de Víctor Krum.

            La pareja a la que iban dirigidos estos pensamientos estaba apoyada uno en frente de la otra en la pared de un estrecho pasillo. Éste no era muy utilizado, por ser bastante oscuro, pero era uno de los más cortos para llegar a Gryffindor. Y allí estaban, riéndose y charlando de quién sabe qué, Hermione ligeramente roja por los intentos, al parecer de Harry, poco "recatados" de ligue. ¡Y no se iba! No, se quedaba allí, sin responderle a las insinuaciones pero sin irse. 

            No es que a Harry le cayera mal el chico, pero había algo en él que no le gustaba. Además estaba esa sensación de que se le había pasado algo por alto, algo que ya se había pasado por alto una vez pero una corazonada le decía que esta vez las consecuencias iban a ser más graves.

            Sintiéndose violento, se dio finalmente la vuelta y se dirigió a su Sala común. Allí hablaría con Hermione. Aunque lo más seguro que le este explicando cosas del Castillo, como es nuevo se tranquilizó a sí mismo en el recorrido.

 Ni él se lo creía.

Hermione volvía Gryffindor después de una reunión de los prefectos, en la cual habían vuelto a discutir sobre el mal comportamiento de los Slytherin, aunque no habían llegado a nada, debido a la ausencia de Malfoy y Zabini. Otra vez. ¿Es que nunca piensan venir cuando se trata de su casa? pensaba Hermione mientras giraba para entrar en uno de los atajos para llegar a la Sala Común. Y mira que nunca faltan cuando se trata de los castigos a Gryffindor o a las demás. 

Justo levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Wolfgang, que venía en la otra dirección. Levantó la mano para saludarle y el chico le sonrió dulcemente.  

- Perdona Hermione pero ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Hasta su voz sonaba dulce. Hermione ni que decir que se paro en el acto, mientras su corazón se aceleraba sin saber porque. Seguramente necesita saber algo de las clases pensaba para tranquilizarse, mientras obviaba el hecho de que si así hubiera sido hubiera hablado con el prefecto de su casa. 

- Claro que si Wolfgang.- le contestó con voz débil. ¿Por qué tenía esa presencia tan… imponente? ¿Tan dulce a la vez que salvaje? – Que…

- Solenn

- ¿Cómo?

- Que me llames Solenn, si no es molestia. – Mientras se lo decías e ruborizo ligeramente y clavó sus dorados ojos en el suelo.

- Claro… quiero decir que no es molestia. – Al oírla levantó la mirada sonriendo feliz. Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de sonrojarse. – Bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme? 

Solenn no contestó enseguida, de hecho no contestó para nada. Se había apoyado en la pared que tenía detrás, con las manos en la espalda tocando la pared. Se veía adorable con el pelo desordenado cayéndole sobre los ojos y brillando en la semioscuridad del pasillo. Solamente reaccionó cuando la Gryffindor carraspeó.

- ¿Decías?

La cara de incomodidad de ambos era tan evidente, que no pudieron evitar reírse de sí mismos y de la situación. Las risas relajaron el ambiente y no tardaron en enfrascarse en una agradable conversación, aunque Hermione no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y esos preciosos ojos se quedaban mirándola con intensidad.

            En un momento dado Hermione le pareció escuchar a alguien que se acercaba y luego se alejaba, pero estando con quién estaba pasó de investigar quién era. Solenn también pareció escuchar algo, pero igualmente no dijo nada. Así siguieron bromeando y hablando durante un rato, comentando el extraño comportamiento de los profesores de Duelo y Pociones, que estaban en bocas de todos. Se rieron mucho imaginando las más extrañas hipótesis durante lo que les pareció unos minutos, pero que cuando por fin miraron la hora, resultó que había sido hora y media.

- ¡Dios mío! Y yo que había quedado con Ron – Al ver la cara que ponía Soleen añadió: - para explicarle la tarea de Transformaciones.

El Ravenclaw sonrió. Redujo la ya pequeña distancia que los separaba y cogió con suavidad una de las manos de Hermione. Y acercándosela despacio a los labios le susurró:

- Entonces vamos a tener que separarnos.- Con la misma lentitud que la había cogido la soltó.- Pero podemos vernos en Hogsmeade.- añadió mirándola intensamente con sus ojos color miel. – Si quieres.

- Cla... Claro. No habrá ningún problema.

- Entonces te recojo en las puertas y te invitó a algo. Buenas Noches, Hermione

- Bu… buenas noches.

Con una última sonrisa se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí.

Hermione entró en la Sala Común todavía sonriendo. ¡Era tan simpático! Y tan amable, y seductor…

- ¡¡¡Hermione Granger!!!

La interpelada cerró los ojos un momento, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. ¿Por qué no era Ron un poco como Solenn?

- ¡¡¡¿¿ DONDE ESTABAS??!!!

- Me he entretenido en la reunión de prefectos, no sabía…

- ¡¡No mientas!! Angelina (que era la prefecta de séptimo) ha llegado hace dos horas. ¿Dónde has estado todo ese tiempo?- Ron se había levantado en cuanto Hermione había entrado en la Sala y en estos momentos daba vueltas mientras esperaba su respuesta. Estaba muy, muy enfadado. 

Hermione lo miró en silencio y luego de unos segundos le dijo con tranquilidad:

- Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir.

Y pasando por delante de un estupefacto Ron, subió las escaleras y entró en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**REVIEWS**

**            Noe-Arvi: **Claro que dejo incógnitas!! Sino donde estaría la gracia??? Jajajaja. Creo que este capítulo es peor, porque dejó aún más misterios. XD. Bueno, alguna ya está despejada. Esperó con ansia tu próximo review, y me comentas si te lo esperabas. Y sobre Snape… su historia tendrá mucha importancia, jejeje. No digo más.

            **Arel M: Jajajaja, espero que tus ansias de venganza con Ginny estén algo saciadas, pero en el próximo… XD.  Espero que te guste la escena Kat-Draco, pero te advierto que no significa… lo que parece, o quizá sí?? Xd. Bueno, perdona la tardanza. La verdad es que maltrató algo a los Gryffindors (arriba Slytherin!!! Que no se noten donde están las preferencias, jeje) pero Nev va a cambiar mucho este año, aunque si es por las buenas o por las malas todavía no está decidido. Y lo de Blake, jejeje. Eso se verá más adelante. No se si te lo esperarás, pero en cierta manera es lógico. Jejeje, de una manera muy retorcida. Pero lógico. Bss**

            **Aliena: Pues no se si te decepcionaré o no, ya se verá. Bueno, a partir de aquí ya no tienes ni idea… jajajaja. Así que vete preparando. **


	5. Capítulo 5

            Esta vez si que he tardado, pero es que no escribís reviews!! Snif. Y animan mucho para escribir. Bueno, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, con la mima retahíla de siempre: Los personajes no son míos sino de J.K.Rowling, etc… 

            S. Lestrange

CAPÍTULO V 

La siguiente semana pasó con relativa tranquilidad en Hogwarts, quizá debido a que todos esperaban con ansia el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Slytherin y Gryffindor se dedicaban a evitarse lo más posible, excepto en las clases que coincidían.

Como en Duelo.

            En la clase sólo se escuchaba la voz de la profesora mientras dictaba las reglas fundamentales de un duelo entre magos, desde los modales hasta las "reglas". No había comentado nada sobre la última clase.

            En mitad de su discurso respecto a que reverencias eran las apropiadas, ni muy pronunciadas ni muy leves, cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió.

- Buenos días profesor Snape, ¿pasa algo?- La voz de Samantha sonó totalmente despreocupada, como si fuera normal y natural que el profesor Snape, conocido en toda la escuela por su talante reservado y cínico, entrará en su clase. Los alumnos estaban flipados.

- No nada. Sólo le devolvía la visita.- Snape sonrió torcidamente. Por los milagros de la vida, la mueca, en vez de afearle el rostro, hizo todo lo contrario. Muchas alumnas se encontraron pensando que Snape era un hombre atractivo. Si sonriera.

- Vaya, que amable. – la sonrisa de Samantha rivalizó con la suya.- Supongo que con las mismas reglas que en su clase.- añadió.

- Por supuesto.

Snape se dirigió al final de la clase y se sentó detrás de unos aterrorizados alumnos. Se acomodó en el asiento, echándose hacia atrás y extendiendo las piernas.

- Por favor, no se interrumpa por mí.

La clase siguió sin ningún tipo de interrupción, quitando las frecuentes miradas (sobre todo por parte de los Gryffindors) hacía atrás. Snape no varió su postura durante toda la disertación de Samantha, excepto cuando una pregunta de una alumna motivó su interés.

- Perdone profesora, ¿pero vamos a hacer más prácticas de Duelo?

- Claro que sí, señorita Brown. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Bueno profesora, pero creo que todos estarán de acuerdo que después de… um… el comportamiento de la _Slytherin, no creo que sea seguro que los demás nos expongamos a sus maldiciones._

Quedó bastante claro que había llamado a los Slytherin poco menos que mortífagos. Draco tuvo que contener a Katrinna, que miraba a Lavender con rabia. Si no estuviera en una clase ya se hubiera lanzado un par de buenas maldiciones. De las de verdad. 

Snape se inclinó hacia delante muy interesado, apoyando los brazos en el pupitre y recargándose en ellos. Sus ojos brillaban mientras esperaba la reacción de la morena profesora, que miraba sorprendida a Lavender.

- Señorita Brown…- Samantha cogió aire mientras ordenaba sus ideas.- Le puedo asegurar que los duelos serán totalmente inofensivos, a menos que se salgan de lo explicado, y no debe temer nada respecto a sus compañeros.- Los Slytherins la miraban con fijeza. ¿Los defendería?- respecto al comportamiento de su compañera… - la profesora Blake la miró con seriedad.- me parece totalmente natural.

La clase ahogó una exclamación. Los Gryffindors estaban totalmente sorprendidos y la miraban con la boca abierta. Los Slytherins en cambio la miraban sonrientes, aunque también un poco sorprendidos. Excepto Snape, los demás profesores no solían defenderlos. Snape sonreía suavemente. Samantha esperó pacientemente a que la clase le volviera a prestar atención.  

- Me parece natural – a sus primeras palabras se volvió a hacer el silencio- que la señorita Malfoy respondiera con excesiva dureza, aunque a una persona inocente.- sonrió a modo de disculpa a Harry, que asintió con la cabeza.- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera escuchado el comentario totalmente desagradable e inoportuno que se escuchó durante la práctica. Aunque yo le hubiera dado al culpable.- mientras decía esto último barrió con su mirada violeta a toda la clase.- me pareció vergonzoso que una alumna tuviera que pasar por semejante vergüenza.

Katrinna sonrió. Intentó no mirar con triunfo a la Gryffindor. Fracasó.

Cuando Sinistra pasó por el pasillo de Duelo camino de la torre norte se encontró una curiosa escena: un grupo bastante numeroso de alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin pegados a la puerta de la clase de Blake, al parecer intentando escuchar detrás de la puerta. 

Sinistra se enfadó bastante ante el intento de espiar a la profesora.

- ¿Se quiere saber que estáis haciendo? No podéis invadir así la intimidad de…

- El profesor Snape está dentro.- le cortó uno de los Slytherin que estaban detrás.

- ¿Así? Dejadme paso.- Y Sinistra llegó al principio del grupo… para apoyarse ella también en la puerta junto a Harry, Ron, Draco y Katrinna.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Que va.- Le respondió Draco.

- Apenas se escucha nada.- añadió Ron.

El viernes antes de la salida a Hogsmeade el Salón Comedor estaba más concurrido y bullicioso de lo normal en la cena. Todos comentaban la salida con entusiasmo

- Hey Hermione, ¿no tienes ganas de tomarte una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas? Yo me muero de ganas.- le comentó un sonriente Ron a la prefecta.

- Esto…- ¿y ahora como se lo digo? Pensaba Hermione desesperada. Se había pasado toda la semana anterior buscando un momento para decirle, decirles, que no iba a ir con ellos a Hogsmeade. Pero siempre se echaba para detrás en el último momento.- Verás…

- Hola Hermione.- Los chicos se dieron la vuelta, para ver quién la llamaba. Era Wolfgang.- ¿Quedamos a las ocho en la puerta?- Se apoyó en el respaldo de Hermione (que estaba entre Harry y Ron) y se inclinó hacia ella.- Estoy deseando enseñarte un sitio.- susurró.

- Claro. A las ocho. 

Cuando Wolfgang volvió a su mesa de Ravenclaw se hizo el silencio en la mesa de Gryffindor, alrededor de una ruborizada Hermione que miraba fijamente su plato. Es que la sopa de fideos era muy interesante.

- ¿Vas a ir con el Ravenclaw a Hogsmeade?- El tono de Ron helaría la puñetera sopa.

- Sí. – la voz de Hermione sonó lastimera y culpable.- Yo…

Antes de que Mione  terminara de hablar Ron ya se había levantado de la mesa y había abandonado el comedor ardiendo de cólera.

- ¡¡Ron!!

La salida un tanto brusca del pelirrojo fue observada con diversión desde Slytherin y desde una siento de Ravenclaw, cuyo ocupante sonreía con satisfacción.

El sábado amaneció soleado. Era un magnífico día de otoño. Aunque el sol y los pájaros cantarines parecían molestar enormemente a ciertos pelirrojos, que habían decidido ir andando hasta Hogsmeade. 

Harry miró hacia los lados, intentando que algunos de sus amigos dejara el malhumor de lado y hablará con él. Ginny andaba a su derecha con la mirada destellante de furia clavada en el suelo. No le había hecho ninguna gracia la escena del vestíbulo. Y mira que habían bajado tarde para no encontrarse con Hermione. Había sido mucha casualidad que se hubieran levantado también ellos tarde. Mejor a ella no.

Ron iba dándole patadas a una piedra a la de izquierda del moreno. Miraba al suelo con odio, mientras mascullaba cosas para sí que sonaban a un estilo de Así que lo prefiere a él… o Pues que se diviertan mucho. Bueno, a falta de pan buenas son tortas.

- Um, Ron. ¿Qué te apetece hacer unas vez que lleguemos? 

- Matarlos.

- ¿Qué?- Harry se paró en seco alucinado. ¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¿Qué? – Ron se sonrojó.- ¿Ha hablado en voz alta?- Al gesto afirmativo de Harry su sonrojo aumentó.- Yo….

Fue interrumpido por unas risas. Al mirar alrededor descubrió a su hermana apoyada en un árbol riéndose hasta perder la respiración. 

- Vaya pandilla que estamos hechos.- intercaló entre carcajada y carcajada.- seguro que hemos asustado a Harry.

- Seguro que asustaríais a mucha más gente.- Harry le sonrió burlón.

Los tres se miraron y empezaron a reírse a la vez, olvidado el mal humor de los minutos anteriores.

- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien, Hermione?- La dulce voz de Solenn sonó preocupada. - ¿Prefieres que vayamos a buscar a tus amigos?

- No, estoy bien. – Hermione se ruborizó un poco. ¿Tan evidente era lo que había estado pensando? Disimuló su turbación acercándose a uno de los escaparates que bordeaban la calle por donde estaban pasando. Era un tienda de modas, donde su estrella era un magnifico vestido azul. Le recordó el baile del año pasado, donde fue con Víctor Krum. Todavía se acordaba de la cara de Ron. Ron…

- Hermione…- Solenn se le había acercado por detrás. – Hermione… - Su cara se fue aproximando suavemente. La chica cerró los ojos, alzando un poco el rostro…

- Que bonito. La sangre sucia ha encontrado por fin pareja. 

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe para mirar detrás de Solenn, que se había ruborizado intensamente. Aunque no necesitaba mirar para reconocer la fría voz que arrastraba las sílabas. 

- Draco.- Su voz compitió en frialdad.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿te aburriste del pobretón? Se veía muy solo esta mañana en el vestíbulo.

Hermione no supo que contestar. A la mención de Ron se le retorcieron las tripas y una repentina sensación de culpabilidad la inundó. Balbuceando, miró a sus pies derrotada.

- Oye Draco.- Aunque aún tenía las mejillas un poco rojas, Solenn por fin había encontrado el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a quién lo había pillado en tan delicada situación. No podía permitir que se metiera con Hermione. Además de que no le había gustado nada la mención de Ron.- ¿Y tu prima? ¿Te ha vuelto a abandonar como en el tren?

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de ruborizarse. Con una última mirada amenazante se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el instrumento de su venganza. Un Malfoy siempre dice la última palabra.

- Hey Ron, felicita a la nueva pareja. 

Katrinna entró en las Tres Escobas buscando a Pansy. Ella le había dicho esta mañana que estaría allí con Blaise y Millicent, cuando se despertó. Pero ella le había dicho que iría con su primo, más tarde. Bien, se confirmaba la teoría de que nunca se sabe lo que depara tu futuro: Allí estaba, tragándose su orgullo y buscándola. Sin Draco.

- Hey Kat. ¡Aquí!

- Hola Pansy, te buscaba.- Kat saludó con un gesto poco entusiasta al otro ocupante de la mesa, Blaise Zabinni. Perfecto pensó Kat enojada ahora interrumpo una escenita romántica. ¿Ahora que hago sola?

- Kat siéntate aquí con nosotros. ¿Y Draco? – Al ver la renuencia de Kat en sentarse, miró rápidamente a Blaise.- Estábamos hablando de la nueva "presa" de Blaise.- añadió interpretando acertadamente los pensamientos de la rubia. Rápidamente puso a Katrinna en antecedentes, mientras Blaise pedía una nueva ronde de cervezas de mantequilla. 

Pronto se enfrascaron en una animada conversación donde discutían las diversas estrategias de caza de Blaise, intentando encontrar la mejor para acercarse a su nuevo capricho, una tímida Hufflepuff rubia, Susan Bones. 

Kat se relajó totalmente y olvidó el incidente del Vestíbulo, causa de que se hubiera apartado de Draco hoy. Bueno, se olvido todo lo que se puede olvidar una Malfoy. Pero no todo lo bueno dura.

- Bueno Kat, cuéntanos que pasó hoy para que te enfadarás con Draco.

Kat soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- Verás, cuando por fin subimos al Vestíbulo para irnos…

Kat apremiaba a Draco a ir más deprisa, mientras pasaban a toda velocidad por las mazmorras. Había quedado con los demás en Hogsmeade, pero primero querían dar una vuelta juntos. Solos.

Pero Draco se había levantado tarde y luego había querido esperar un rato hasta que todos se fueron. Últimamente Kat había notado a su primo un poco tenso y melancólico, aunque nunca le dijo que le preocupaba. Y eso que se lo había preguntando muchas veces.

- Oye Draco, me vas a contar de una vez que te pasa porque…

- ¿Has visto eso?

- ¿El qué?- Kat miró a su alrededor con desconfianza. El rubio era muy capaz de inventar la primera triquiñuela que se le pasara por la cabeza con tal de evadir su pregunta. Otra vez. 

Los dos rubios estaban parados en un cruce de pasillos. Ambos estaban muy oscuros y solitarios, pero eso no era de extrañar: era sábado y había salida a Hogsmeade. Kat reconoció uno como el que iba a clase de Pociones y otro parecía ser el que se dirigía al despacho del profesor Snape. Los otros dos no los conocía.

- Mira Draco si no quieres responder…- en ese instante avistó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Una sombra.- ¿Qué diablos…?

Compartió una mirada cómplice con Draco antes de dirigirse hacia el pasillo donde le había parecido ver a la escurridiza sombra. Era uno de los que no conocía, que giraba a la derecha casi inmediatamente, con lo que apenas veía nada de su extensión. Draco se acercó por su derecha, sosteniendo la varita con mano firme. 

Cuando estaba a punto de doblar el recodo una mano fría y fuerte la sujeto por el hombro. Ahogó un grito, mientras, temblando ligeramente, se dió la vuelta con la varita en la mano. Sintió a su primo al lado girando también con rapidez, alcanzando escuchar las primeras palabras de un hechizo de sus labios, pero éste no llegó a materializarse, pues su suave voz se diluyo en un siseo. Alzó la mirada. 

Era Snape.

- ¿Se pueden hacer que hacen yendo hacia mi dormitorio?

- ¿su dormitorio?- Kat no salía de su asombro.- ¿Por aquí…?

- Así es señorita Malfoy. – Snape la miraba con frialdad.

- Esto profesor- La voz de Draco había adquirido una tonalidad respetuosa que solo usaba cuando quería conseguir algo de alguien con más autoridad que él. Para los demás utilizaba la intimidación. – Nosotros no sabíamos que por aquí se iba a sus aposentos, nosotros íbamos a Hogsmeade, cuando…

- Pues vayan a Hogsmeade. – Y dicho esto se fue por el mismo pasillo que había llamado su curiosidad.

- No le has dicho que había alguien por aquí.-reprendió con suavidad la rubia a Draco cuando los pasos de Snape se dejaron de escuchar.

- Tres cosas: No me ha dejado. Tú tampoco lo has hecho y si había alguien se encontrará con él. Vayamos a Hogsmeade.

La tranquilidad de los Malfoy volvió a ser interrumpida cuando por fin alcanzaron el Vestíbulo. Allí se encontraron con Potter y dos de los Weasleys que al parecer también iban tarde. A su lado, Draco maldijo en voz baja. 

Haciéndole un gesto con la mano, para que entendiera que podían pasar por su lado sin que los vieran y evitar una escena, la rubia empezó a andar por uno de los bordes del Vestíbulo en dirección de las puertas.

Cuando los dos rubios llegaron a la altura del trío de Gryffindor sin que éstos se dieran cuenta, alcanzaron a oír parte de su conversación.

- Venga Ron déjalo ya. No es el fin del mundo. – La voz de Harry sonaba un poco cansada. Pero es que llevaba repitiendo lo mismo desde que se habían levantado. A su lado Ginny asentía con la cabeza, respaldándolo.- qué Hermione vaya a ir con Wolfgang no significa que no sienta nada por…- al ver la expresión de Ron comprendió que había cometido un error. Un grave error. 

- ¿Por quién Harry?- Al ver que el susodicho no tenía ni la más remota intención de contestar, continuó. – Pues te equivocas. A mi no me interesa para nada lo que quiera _ella. – Fue subiendo el tono de voz sin darse cuenta.- además, deberías dejar de meterte en los asuntos de los demás, creo que con los tuyos ya tienes más que suficientes. Porque a ti tampoco te echa la más mínima cuenta esa zorra de Malfoy.- Esto último casi lo gritó. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó._

- Ay, Harry lo siento. No pretendía decir…

- ¿El qué, Weasley?

Los Gryffindors se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse a una pálida Katrinna y a un furioso Draco. 

- ¿De que te arrepientes pobretón?

- Mira Malfoy esto no va contigo.- Aunque intentaba permanecer impasible y desafiante, Ron no pudo dejar de mirar avergonzado a Katrinna.

- Pues yo creo que si te metes con mi prima va conmigo.

- Ni que fuera tu novia, ¿es que no es capaz de defenderse ella sola?- Ron se acercó peligrosamente al Malfoy.

- Vamos Ron, déjalo. Es normal que se sienta ofendido.- Harry intercedió. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Katrinna, que los miraba cada vez más furiosa. Se metió entre los contrincantes.- Reconoce que te has pasado un poco…

- ¿Reconocer? Yo no voy a pedirle perdón a la serpiente esa. ¿Es que no sabes lo que se dice? Qué su relación va un pelín más lejos de lo familiar con su _querido _primo.

Draco no se aguantó más y le dio un derechazo en la mandíbula al pelirrojo, que cayó al suelo. Harry intentó detener al rubio cogiéndolo por la túnica, pero Katrinna le arañó la mano mientras le gritaba que lo soltara.

Al ver que Katrinna atacaba a Harry, Ginny la cogió del pelo para alejarla (cuantas ganas tenía de hacer eso), pero Kat al sentir sus manos en su cabeza se volteó y saco la varita, estrellándola contra la pared que estaba a un par de metros. En ese momento Ron se levantó y placó a Draco, ocasionando su caída y la de Harry, que estaba justo detrás.

Draco sacó la varita desde el suelo, al igual que Ginny lo hacia mientras se levantaba. Todos se miraron con diversas emociones en la mirada.

- ¡¡¡ALTO!!!

El grito los paró en seco, y todos giraron hacia donde provenía la voz, con diferentes grados de renuencia. La profesora McGonagall los miró con ira, totalmente estupefacta.

- ¿Se puede saber que significa esto? NO, cállense, no hace falta que hablen. 50 puntos menos para cada casa y detenciones para todos. ¡¡VAYANSE!!

- Y eso es todo.- Kat miró a sus compañeros de mesa, que los miraban totalmente boquiabiertos.- Me separe de Draco nada más salir del vestíbulo. 

- Um…- Pansy no sabía que decir.- ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No…

- ¿De verdad tu y Draco…? ¿Qué?- les recriminó Blaise a sus miradas acusadoras y exasperadas. – Tengo curiosidad.

No pudieron evitar reírse. 

Draco se había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde dando vueltas por sitios poco frecuentados en Hogsmeade, para evitar encontrarse con alguien conocido. 

Estaba furioso. Por culpa de esos insoportables Gryffindors se había enfadado con Katrinna. ¿Cómo se habían enterado de lo de la semana pasada?Draco sacudió la cabeza frustrado. Lo primero de todo era arreglar las cosas con su prima, y luego enterarse de quién se había enterado y había esparcido el rumor. Y cómo se había enterado. Y luego lo torturaría. Por largo tiempo.

Cuando paseaba ocupado en estos _entretenidos pensamientos se dio de bruces con cierta pareja. La sangre sucia y el Ravenclaw nuevo. Iba a seguir de largo, pues no estaba para bromas, cuando decidió fastidiar un poco. Al fin y al cabo, el muchacho de ojos dorados nunca le había caído bien. _

La vuelta de Hogsmeade fue un momento de rencuentros. 

Draco y Katrinna se vieron cuando estaban a punto de subir a los carruajes que los llevarían de vuelta al colegio. Aunque la primera intención de Kat fue subirse con Pansy y Blaise, finalmente prefirió sentarse junto a Draco, quién echó a los ocupantes de uno de los carruajes para poder estar ellos solos.

- Esto… Siento lo que…- Draco balbuceaba mientras miraba el suelo. Estaba muy incomodo, no solía hacer estas cosas.

- ¿Sabes quién a podido enterarse y cómo?- Kat lo miró con dulzura, con esas miradas que lo perdonan todo, porque entienden.

- No, pero cuando lo pille…

El viaje continuó tranquilo, con ciertos rubios charlando amigablemente, mientras las primeras nubes de una tormenta aparecían en el cielo.

El reencuentro de Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Solenn no fue tan fácil. Se quedaron estáticos mientras se dirigían miradas de odio o desafío (Ron y Solenn) o miraban avergonzados o incómodos al suelo.

- Solenn, creo que lo mejor será que…

- Entiendo.- Solenn cambio su desafiante mirada por una dulce. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla, susurrándole: - No dejes que te intimide. – Y cogiéndola de la mano se fue separando hasta que quedaron con los brazos extendidos.- Si me necesitas…

- Qué escena más bonita.

- Ron! – Harry lo miró escandalizado.

- Déjalo Harry.- lo atajó Hermione con firmeza.- Este asunto sólo nos concierne a los dos. Si no te molesta prefiero hablarlo durante el camino- Ron asintió a esas palabras, con la mirada aún llena de ardiente furia.-Solos.

Y solos se subieron a un carruaje.

La tormenta descargo justo cuando los primeros carruajes abrieron sus puertas, por lo que todos quedaron empapados y la cena transcurrió entre hipidos y estornudos.

Sólo hubo una interrupción aparte de la gente que se levantaba para ir a la enfermería a por poción pepperup.

- Estimados alumnos.- La voz de Dumbledore sonó clara en le Comedor, provocando un silencio inmediato.- Sólo quería recordarles la fiesta de Halloween, en donde se celebrará un baile de máscaras después de la cena. A la cena asistirán todos los alumnos, pero sólo los mayores de 4º año, estos inclusive, podrán quedarse después, aunque tendrán que estar acompañados y disfrazados. Para ello, habrá otra salida a Hogsmeade el día antes. Muchas gracias.

El Comedor se llenó de inmediato de emocionados susurros, menos en cierta zona de Gryffindor, que permaneció callada.

En el Nido, todos los alumnos estaban ya acostados, escuchando a la tormenta que rugía fuera. No parecía que quisiera remitir y algunos ya rezongaban a sus compañeros de cuarto sobre el domingo arruinado.

Draco daba vueltas en su cama, inquieto. Las sábanas resultaban pesadas, pero cuando las apartaba a un lado de una patada, no pasaban ni un minuto antes de empezar a congelarse. Todos los demás de 5º dormían ya. El y su prima habían sido los últimos en acostarse.

Empezaba por fin a conciliar el escurridizo sueño cuando unos repetitivos ruidos lo sacaron de su modorra. Cansado, levantó la cabeza de la almohada. Era una lechuza. Golpeaba a intervalos la ventana, o claraboya mejor dicho. Al parecer tenía problemas de estabilidad por la tormenta.

Maldiciendo su suerte, se levantó de su cama y fue a abrirle. Seguramente era para Blaise, con alguna cita o proposición indecente de última hora. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la lechuza, totalmente vulgar, como las del colegio, se posó en su mesita y extendió la pata, impaciente.

Draco desanudo la carta con mano firme y con bastante curiosidad. Era un simple papel enrollado, con una palabra escrita en una elegante letra negra.

Pronto

El rubio se durmió enseguida, con el papel firmemente sujeto con una de sus blancas manos.

**Reviews:**

**Arel M.: Bueno, aquí ha habido más Solenn, espero que te haya gustado. Para que veas que no soy tan mala, si has leído con atención verás que ha habido algo que da que pensar. XD. Bueno, que crees que habrá pasado con Ron y Hermione??jejeje. Cambiando de tema, tu fic va genial, pero, ¿Es que nunca hay nadie cuando esos dos…? Porque mira que la sala común suele estar llena de gente. XD. Espero con impaciencia tu opinión sobre este capítulo, el siguiente será…**

**Noe-arvi: Me alegro de que te gustara el duelo, ha sido difícil de describir. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, esta claro que Hermione va a dejar de ser la chiquilla que era. ¿Qué te parece su nuevo ligue? Aunque… nunca se sabe. bss**


	6. Capítulo 6

Bueno, lo siento a mis queridos lectores, pero esto no es un nuevo capítulo, sino una corrección del sexto, que mi ordenador había decidido "cambiar" (como Lucio = Lucius) y cosas así. He dejado todo lo demás igual, incluso la presentación de antes, sólo dos cosas. La primera que nadie se desespere, escribiré en cuanto termine el último examen (este sábado) y, una tontería en verdad, no voy a cambiar más el mini resumen, lo digo para que estéis atentos a los nuevos capítulos. Pues nada, muchos besos.

Presentación antiguaà¡¡Aquí estoy otra vez!! Perdonad la tardanza pero he estado de vacaciones sin ordenador. Sólo dos cosas: he solucionado el problema de los reviews, que solo dejaba mandarlos a la gente que estuviera registrada. Ya podéis escribirme, XD. Lo segundo. Advierto que este capítulo tiene una escena bastante fuerte. O por lo menos no apta para mentes impresionables.

            Ah, la aquí está la única concesión que he hecho por el libro 5º de Harry Potter, pero que nadie se preocupe, no hay Spoilers. De hecho, muchos ni se darán cuenta. XD

            Nada más, la contestación a los reviews abajo.

S. Lestrange

**CAPITULO VI**

Draco paseaba nervioso por su cuarto, mientras esperaba a que Goyle saliera del maldito cuarto de baño. Acababan de llegar de Hogsmeade, donde había evitado cuidadosamente todo tipo de cercanía a los Gryffindors, y Draco estaba sudado y con ganas de pegarse una ducha. Cosa que no podía hacer porque Goyle se le había metido en la cabeza cambiar de _look, _ayudado por Blaise que le encantó la idea, y quería darle una sorpresa. Así que se entretuvo dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, mientras Crabbe ojeaba una revista de Quidditch tirado cómodamente en su cama, aunque la estaba llenando de barro.

- Si te calmas un poco, pasaría el tiempo más rápido.

- Eso es una maldita estupidez Crabbe. – Draco lo miró con asco.- yo no soy como tú, necesito ducharme. Estoy totalmente pegajoso.

- Vamos, tampoco es para que te pongas así. Solo lleva tres cuartos de hora.

- ¿¿¡¡Y te parece poco!!??- Al rubio le empezaron a saltar chispas de los ojos.

- Tu tardas más.- murmuró en respuesta el Slytherin.

- ¿Interrumpo?- La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente dejando paso a Katrinna, que tenía todo el cabello mojado, con lo que se le pegaba a la cara de manera muy sensual y a la vez inocente.

- Nooo.- Crabbe parecía que se había atascado en la palabra. La miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca semiabierta.

- ¿Te has quedado enganchado?- La voz de Draco resonó burlona mientras se dirigía hacia su compañero.- Y deberías cerrar la boca, pareces más idiota de lo que habitualmente eres. – Empezaba a irritarse, pero desde la conversación de la anterior semana con el Trío de Oro, el rumor se había extendido y la población masculina había aumentado su interés por la rubia de manera descarada. Y eso no le hacia ninguna gracia.

- Um, supongo que no interrumpo nada interesante. ¿Ha salido ya?

- ¿Quién?- Ahora parecía ser Draco quien se había subido a la parra.- ¡A Goyle! No.

- Ahora es Greg. – interrumpió Blaise desde la puerta del cuarto de baño. Les sonrió emocionado, como un científico loco cuando muestra su obra.- ¡Y con todos ustedes… GREG!

- Joder….

Goyle, a partir de ahora Greg o Gregory, salió del cuarto de baño entre las exclamaciones de  incredulidad de los ocupantes de la habitación, mientras Blaise sonreía satisfecho. 

El anterior Goyle había sido un chico alto y fuerte, pero tremendamente desaliñado. Llevaba la ropa siempre manchada y por fuera, caminaba encorvado y llevaba el pelo cortado a tazón. Eso junto a unas horribles gafas que le habían hecho ponerse el verano anterior, constituían una estampa de lo más desagradable para una chica.

Pero el Gregory que salió del aseo era un chico alto y fuerte, que caminaba erguido y con orgullo. Había sustituido sus gafas por unas pequeñas y cuadradas que le daban un aire sorprendentemente inteligente y un poco pícaro. Se había cortado el pelo y ahora lo llevaba de punta y un poco revuelto. Las túnicas sucias del colegio las había cambiado por unas nuevas consistentes en unos pantalones negros ajustados por arriba y más sueltos por debajo, más una camisa blanca que había dejado desabotonada en el cuello, donde llevaba una corbata con los colores de Slytherin a medio hacer. 

Gregory dio un par de vueltas lentamente sobre si mismo y les pregunto sonriente:

- ¿Qué tal chicos?

- Guau

La respuesta de Katrinna le pareció más que suficiente. Ensanchó su sonrisa, volviéndola un poco más maliciosa y dijo:

- ¿Vamos a revolver un poco el gallinero?

- He creado un monstruo.- Blaise les dedico una media reverencia.

El ambiente en Gryffindor era más frío. Aunque esta vez Hermione salió con los chicos y no con Wolfgang, Ron seguía ciertamente enfadado. Y fue aún peor cuando al llegar a la sala común se les acercó una chica de primero, que le dio una rosa blanca a Hermione, sonriéndole y diciéndole que era del más maravilloso chico que he visto

- ¿Ves como no te deja en paz?- gruño Ron al ver la rosa. Con instintos asesinos se podría añadir.

- Solo me ha regalado una rosa.- se defendió Hermione mientras protegía la rosa con las manos.- Es un DETALLE que _otros podrían tener._

- Claro, así todos podrían disfrutar de los placeres de la recompensa por ser tan caballerosos.- No bien acabó de decirlo, cuando Ron deseó haber cerrado la boca a conciencia. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho eso? ¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¿Cómo..?¿Cómo te atreves?- Hermione estaba furiosa, apenas podía hablar de la ira que sentía agitarse en su pecho, del dolor de su corazón al sentirse así de traicionada por el que creía su amigo.

- Mione, yo…

- ¡¡NO ME LLAMES MIONE!!- La castaña se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Ron la miró asustado y compungido, contemplando la puerta que había cerrado de un golpe, hasta que un carraspeo a su espalda lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. 

- Ron, cómo… por qué…- Harry estaba totalmente alucinado. Ya había asistido a muchas peleas con anterioridad de sus amigos, pero Ron nunca se había comportado de manera tan cruel.

- Yo…- Ron abrió la boca y la cerro un par de veces, parecía tan confundido como Harry, como si el que hubiera dicho eso no hubiera sido él. – No se que me paso Harry, sólo es que no confió en ese chico.

- Será mejor que te disculpes. Y Solenn parece buena persona, a ti lo que te pasa es que estás celoso. – le contestó el moreno con seriedad.

- No, Harry. No es eso.

- Hola Kat!- Pansy se acercó a Katrinna sonriendo. Habían ido de compras las dos juntas a Hogsmeade, pero Pansy se había separado de Kat cuando ésta se encontró con su primo. Ahora la había reencontrado cerca de una tienda de joyas. Un lugar muy propio para una Malfoy.- ¿Qué haces?

- Busco algo para mi primo. Su cumpleaños es dentro de unas semanas y no se si vamos a tener la oportunidad de volver al pueblo antes.

- Oye, ¿Sabes lo que he soñado?

Katrinna la miró curiosa. Tenía que ser un sueño muy raro para que Pansy se desviara del tema de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo, hablaban de Draco. Aunque la verdad es que últimamente parece evitar el tema de mi primoreflexionó la rubia para sí.

- ¿Y que has soñado?

- En verdad es una tontería. – Pansy se ruborizó un poco. – Simplemente soñé que Goyle, ya sabes el mastodonte que acompaña siempre a tu primo, llegaba un día totalmente cambiado, guapísimo. ¿Lo ves? Era una tontería.

Pansy miró extrañada a su compañera, que la miraba sonriendo y tenía un dedo levantado dando vueltas. - ¿Qué..?- Captando por fin el significado del gesto, se dio la vuelta. Sólo eran su primo, Blaise, Crabbe y un chaval bastante guapo que no conocía. Se volvió a mirarla para continuar hablando con ella. Un momento, ¿seguro que no lo conocía?

Kat observó con atención a Pansy, que la miró primero sin comprender. Vio como sus ojos se abrían con pasmo cuando por fin entendió quien era el chaval "desconocido". La miró y se echó a reír. Al poco Pansy reía con ella.

- Prima, ¿de que te ríes?- Draco la miró extrañado. Últimamente las tías estaban muy raras. No solo se habían vuelto más bonitas y coquetas, sino que se echaban a reír en los momentos más raros y por los motivos más incomprensibles.

- Por nada primo, solo es que Pansy dijo…- De repente Kat dejo de reír, mientras miraba fijamente a Pansy, que felicitaba en ese momento a Greg por su cambio de _look_. A los ojos de su primo, que observaba sus reacciones con atención, parecía que acaba de caer en la cuenta de algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué?- le picaba horrores la curiosidad.

- Nada.- Kat le sonrió con malicia. Al rubio esa sonrisa le provocó escalofríos. Significaba problemas.

Draco subió cansado las escaleras hacia el cuarto que compartía con sus compañeros. Había sido un día agotador. Las salidas a Hogsmeade normalmente no eran tan cansadas, solían dar una vuelta y luego se iban a las Tres Escobas. Pero esta vez había visitado todas las tiendas de ropa del lugar para encontrar algo adecuado para el baile, porque no se pensaba poner las túnicas que le había elegido su madre. Porque Narcisa tenía un gusto excelente para la ropa femenina, pero horrible para la masculina. O por lo menos para su ropa.

No hubiera sido tan cansado sino fuera por las chicas. Normalmente las chicas se acercaban para hablar con él o con Blaise, que solían pasar de ellas, o se quedaban mirándolos desde lejos. Pero esta vez Goyle, no, Greg, había sido también el centro atención de las féminas. Quizá incluso más que ellos por ser la novedad. Y para él no supondría ningún problema, sería incluso un descanso, sino fuera porque Greg se empeñó en hablar con todas y dar una vuelta con cualquiera que fuera guapa. Con todas.

Por el fin el cansado rubio abrió la puerta del cuarto y la cerró tras de sí con un suspiro, ahogando las risas de la sala común, donde Greg lucía sus nuevos encantos con algunas de Slytherin.

Draco se tumbó, o mejor dicho se dejó caer, en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando, por la fuerza de costumbre no porque pensara que tenía algo, miró hacia la bandeja donde recibía el correo que llegaba tarde.

Mierda, una carta pensó con irritación. ¿Quién podía ser ahora? Seguro que es alguna que quiere que vayamos juntos al baile, como parece que no voy a ir con Pansy esta vez. Con este pensamiento Draco se dio la vuelta con la obvia intención de pasar de la maldita carta.

Mierda. Draco se levantó enfurruñado, pero le picaba demasiado la curiosidad, su peor defecto, por lo menos a su juicio. Pero es que el maldito sobre le había llamado la atención. No era de los que se solían utilizar en Hogwarts. Abrió la carta medio dormido, y bostezando la leyó. Sólo eran unas pocas líneas pero bastaron para que se despejara completamente.

_Querido hijo:_

_            La hora ya ha llegado. Reúnete conmigo en las puertas del Colegio a la una el día de Halloween._

_            Tu padre_

_                           L. Malfoy._

- Kat, necesito hablar contigo.- La respiración del rubio era entrecortada, aunque quizá se debía a que acaba de bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. – En privado

- Claro. 

Kat acompañó intrigada a su primo hasta su cuarto, donde cerró con llave la puerta e insonorizó el cuarto. (Para decepción de algunos que se habían acercado a escuchar) Se acercó a su prima vacilante, como se buscara las palabras adecuadas. La expectación de Katrinna aumentó.

- Kat… ¿Tienes pareja para el baile de mañana?

- ¿Qué?- Kat se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Tanto lío y misterio para esto?- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Kat, ¿tienes o no pareja para el baile?- al ver la confusión de su prima añadió: es que necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Bueno, la verdad es que aún no le he dicho a nadie que sí. La verdad es que no me apetece ir con nadie en especial. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que vaya con alguien en especial?

- No, no es eso. – Draco se sentó muy serio en su cama. Le tendió la carta. Cuando terminó de leerla, la miró y le he indicó un sitio a su lado. 

- ¿Es lo que creo que es?- La voz de Katrinna sonaba vacilante. Al ver el cabeceo de afirmación de Draco, se sentó desconsolada. 

- Voy a ir.- al ver la que la cara de Katrinna se iluminaba por una súbita esperanza continuó.- Y sí, se me da la opción de mantenerme al margen, mi padre no es cabrón sin sentimientos que todos creen.- la miró a los ojos.- Pero pienso ir igualmente y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario. – La esperanza de Kat murió.

- ¿En que quieres que te ayude?- al ver la sonrisa de Draco se sintió un poco más aliviada. Quizá sabía lo que hacía.- No creerías que iba a dejar que mi único primo se metiera en líos.

Draco la cogió de la mano y se la apretó en agradecimiento, mientras la miraba con los ojos chispeantes y una sonrisa sincera. Kat nunca lo había visto así. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que su cabello ocultara sus repentinas ganas de llorar.

- No te preocupes tendré cuidado. Lo que quiero es que vengas conmigo. Yo tendré que salir antes de la fiesta y tú me disculparás ante la gente diciendo que me dolía el estomago y que me he ido a dormir al Nido. Así tendrás el resto de la fiesta para ir con quién quieras.- En esta última frase, Katrinna detectó un cierto tono amargo. 

- No te preocupes Draco. Yo quiero ir contigo. 

Harry se miró al espejo por décima vez. Nada. Su pelo seguía sin querer alisarse. Bueno, tu ganas Con repentina decisión cogió un bote de gomina del aparador de Seamus y se revolvió el pelo, deshaciendo lo que intentaba conseguir desde la última hora. 

- Ron, ¿has acabado ya?

- Un momento.

Eso es lo que llevas diciendo desde hace media hora se dijo para sí el moreno fastidiado. Se contempló una vez más en el espejo. Al final no había acabado tan mal. En vez de la túnica larga del año pasado se había puesto un conjunto de pantalón negro y camisa verde botella. Encima de todo se había puesto una túnica negra abierta por delante. También había cambiado sus gafas, que se caían a pedazos a pesar de los hechizos reparadores de Hermione, por unas nuevas más pequeñas y no tan circulares.

Ron salió por fin del cuarto de baño, donde se había estado vistiendo con la nueva túnica que le habían regalado sus hermanos. En realidad no estaba muy entusiasmado con la fiesta, pues Hermione y él seguían algo tirantes. Aunque había pasado disculpándose todo el día y Hermione pareció perdonarlo, cuando salió el asunto de quién iría con quién, resultó que pensaba ir con Solenn. Dijeran lo que dijeran.

- Odio a ese Ravenclaw.

- No seas así Ron. No se porque le tienes tanta manía, no ha hecho nada malo. Aparte de adelantársete.

- No me refería a Solenn.

Harry simplemente le miró.

- Bueno, quizá sí.- Harry levantó una ceja a modo de respuesta.- Vale. Pero no estoy enfadado con él porque se me haya adelantado, sino porque no me fío.

Sonriendo por esta confesión de los sentimientos de Ron, totalmente inadvertida por el pelirrojo, lo acompañó a la Sala Común, donde esperaba la pareja de Harry.

Ginny esperaba impaciente a que bajara Harry. Estaba a punto de subir, pese a lo que pensaran los demás, cuando vio con alivio que la puerta se abría, dejando paso a Harry y a su hermano, que recogería a su pareja, Hannah Abbot de Hufflepuff, en el vestíbulo. Se había arreglado especialmente para la ocasión, con un vestido amarillo que resaltaba su cabello. Era un regalo de sus hermanos y para ser ellos era precioso. Tenía un escote no muy recatado (ideal para su figura aún sin formar del todo) pero una raja a uno de los lados de vértigo, que le estilizaba las piernas. Supo que había sido la elección correcta cuando Harry, que también estaba impresionante, se detuvo al divisarla.

- Hola Harry, Hola Ron.- Ginny los saludó con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano. Había pensado saludar con un beso en la mejilla (a los dos para que no se notará tanto la preferencia) pero a la hora de la verdad no se había atrevido. Y eso que eres una Gryffindor se recriminó. 

- Hola Ginny. Estás preciosa.- Harry le sonrió y le tendió el brazo.

- Hola Gin.- Ron apenas le echó una ojeada. Mientras se estiraba para ver quién estaba en la Sala Común.

- Hermione ya se ha ido.- le dijo un tanto seca, por su frío saludo.

- Ah. Vale.- Ron la miró un tanto rojo.- ¡Oye! Que no la buscaba a ella.

Harry y Ginny simplemente se rieron. 

La verdad es que Katrinna se lo estaba pasando bomba con su primo. El baile solo llevaba tres cuartos de hora, pero ya le empezaban a doler los pies de bailar. Cuando terminó la pieza, le suplicó a Draco que fueran a sentarse con los demás. Blaise había ido finalmente con Susan Bones, Greg con Padma Patil, Crabbe con Millicent Bulstrode y Pansy con el prefecto de Ravenclaw, a quién Kat no conocía. 

La verdad es que se lo pasaron bien. Los ravenclaws parecían sorprendidos por el buen humor reinante, pero pronto se relajaron y se unieron a las risas. Cuando Blaise iba por su sexta anécdota de sus encuentros con Susan, fue interrumpido por la llegada de la amiga de ésta, para alivio de ella que estaba totalmente roja, que llegaba para saludar con su pareja y los amigos de este.

Hermione se lo estaba pasando bien, aunque no tanto como esperaba. La verdad que aún le dolían las palabras de Ron. Y los echaba de menos. A todos. Miró por encima del hombro de Solenn para ver si los veía. 

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Solenn se apartó un poco de ella para verla mejor. – Es que estás un tanto tensa.- añadió al ver su cara de sorpresa.- ¿Quieres que los busquemos?

- No, da igual.- le sonrió de manera dulce. Los ojos de Solenn se iluminaron, aunque se veía aún un poco dubitativo.

- Seguro.- su voz sonó trémula.

- Seguro.- en ese momento los vio. Con los Slytherins.

- Potter.

- Malfoy.

Harry apartó la mirada de Draco para posarla en su prima. Nada más hacerlo supo que había sido un error. Durante todo el baile había conseguido pasar de todo y disfrutar bailando y riendo con Ginny pero al verla todo cambió. Llevaba un vestido sedoso, que caía en suaves pliegues hasta sus pies, con una abertura a uno de sus lados, que en la posición en la que estaba hacía que se le viera una de sus hermosas piernas. Era de un color verde que se iba oscureciendo según descendía. La miró totalmente embelesado, perdiendo el hilo de su discusión con Draco. Se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella.

- Tierra llamando a cara rajada. ¿Quieres dejar de mirar a mi prima como si fuera una de las fieras del Zoo?

- Yo creo que es más bien una obra de arte.- musitó el moreno sin desviar un ápice su mirada de los bellos ojos de la rubia, que se ruborizó al oír su comentario.

- ¿¿¿Qué???- Todos los miraron con la boca abierta. Por una vez en la historia de Hogwarts, Gryffindors y Slytherins estaban totalmente de acuerdo. Harry Potter estaba loco.

- Harry.- la voz de Ron sonó un tanto plañidera, pero es que estaba viendo como la cara de su hermanita iba perdiendo color mientras que sus ojos iban ganando furia.

- Um?... Ah, Ron, ¿qué pasa?

Por muy increíble que pareciera, Harry tenía toda la pinta de no saber que había dicho ni lo que había pasado. Ron y Draco cruzaron sus miradas entre el desespero y la diversión. 

- Empieza tú, Ron.- Le cedió gentilmente Draco la palabra. Ron la aceptó con una sonrisa, con lo que se ganaron más miradas de incredulidad de parte de los presentes que las que había recibido Harry. Padma apartó de sí su vaso con disimulo.

- Harry, ¿sabes lo que has dicho hace un momento?

- No. ¿Qué he dicho?- Harry se empezó a poner nervioso, las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros le estaban retorciendo las tripas y el intenso sonrojo de Katrinna no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo. Él no recordaba haber dicho nada, pero la verdad es que se sentía como si acabará de bajar de una nube.

- Que Katrinna te parecía una…

- ¡Chicos!- Hermione apareció junto con Solenn. Al ver las miradas estupefactas y divertidas (excepto la de Ginny y Katrinna, por causas diferentes) que le dirigían todos a Harry y algunas a Draco y Ron, supo que se había perdido algo importante, no una simple pelea como había pensado al ver al singular grupo junto.- ¿Me he perdido algo?

- Muchas cosas.- El corte de Ron, cuyo mal humor había vuelto nada más verla, hizo que las miradas cambiasen de objetivo.

- Mira Ron, aquí la única que debería estar enfadada soy yo, así que si no me quieres decir…

Draco empezó a aburrirse en cuanto vio que la charla, que había sido divertida mientras le tomaban el pelo a Potter, aunque fuera a causa de Katrinna, degeneraba en una típica discusión Weasley vs. Granger. Miró su reloj con hastío: las 12:25. Volvió a dirigir su atención hacia la discusión, en ese momento tanto Harry como Solenn se metieron para intentar apaciguar las cosas, aunque la aparición del Ravenclaw las empeoró, en su opinión. 

Miró a Katrinna, que aún tenía las mejillas algo rojas, aunque recuperaba la calma y la dignidad con rapidez. Menos mal que podía contar con ella para cubrirlo. Un momento Draco sacudió la cabeza. Mierda…. ¡¡Llegaba tarde!! Aunque fuera corriendo tardaría sus buenos 20 minutos en llegar a las puertas. Y se tenía que cambiar.

- Kat.

- Um? ¿Sí, primo?

- Acompáñame un momento fuera.

Al principio Kat pensó que la iba a regañar por el incidente de Harry ¡Pero si yo no tuve la culpa! Y se llama Potter, ¿recuerdas? pero mirando la hora en un súbito impulso se tranquilizó. Era la hora de su cita. Aunque calculando bien el tiempo la verdad es que llegaría tarde a menos que sucediera un milagro. Y después se queja…

            Se levantó con tranquilidad de su asiento y lo acompañó a las puertas. La verdad es que la discusión les había venido de perlas. En la confusión muy pocos se darían cuenta de su marcha, y lo que los vieran pensarían que iban a hablar de la metedura de pata de Potter.

- Prima- Una vez que hubieron salido del Gran Comedor, Draco le dijo las instrucciones con rapidez, le faltaba tiempo.- Yo me voy ahora, no creo que tarde mucho. Intenta que ninguno de los de mi cuarto se vayan antes de un par de horas. Y si preguntan cuéntales lo que habíamos hablado, que…

- Tranquilo primo. Ya me lo sé. Me lo has repetido un montón de veces. 

Kat observó intranquila como desaparecía de su vista con rapidez. Seguramente había dejado la ropa en algún lugar a medio camino, porque no fue hacia las mazmorras. Deseó a ver podido impedirle de alguna manera que fuera. De cualquiera.

Draco corrió hasta donde había guardado la túnica negra y la mascara. Las había dejado en un claro resguardado que encontró en segundo, donde muchas veces iba a pensar. Salió del castillo por una puerta lateral, para que nadie lo viera salir si les daba por mirar desde el Gran Comedor. Corrió bordeando el bosque, lo suficientemente dentro para que no le vieran. Cuando llegó al claro, se quitó la camisa y se dejo los pantalones, decidiendo que no tenía tiempo para cambiarse entero.

Llego jadeante a las puertas, con un terrible dolor en el flato y las piernas totalmente entumecidas, pero consiguió llegar con menos de cinco minutos de retraso. Nada más cruzar las puertas de Hogwarts sintió a su padre a su lado, que sin decirle nada lo cogió del brazo y lo transportó a un claro que no reconoció.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- le susurró. Su padre no contestó, pero le ayudó a ponerse la mascara con movimientos suaves y delicados. 

- No importa.- la cara de Lucius estaba totalmente cubierta por la máscara, pero sus ojos azules brillaban con fuerza.- ¿Estás seguro?

La pregunta conmovió profundamente a Draco. Al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, su padre siempre se había preocupado por él, aunque a veces (o casi siempre) era muy exigente e inflexible. Pero siempre lo había querido. 

- Sí. 

Lucius lo guió por un camino que se abría en la floresta. Al poco, Draco empezó a escuchar a gente que se movía en un claro más adelante, el susurró de sus túnicas y los tenues cuchicheos resonaban en el bosque. También de vez en cuando se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos, que eran rápidamente acallados.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vamos a interrogar a un auror.- le contestó su padre en un apresurado susurro.-probablemente el Lord Oscuro te haga participar, es lo normal no te preocupes, una vez que tengas las manos llenas de sangre él considerará que te tendrá bien cogido. Después de que todo terminé hablaré con él para que te dé un puesto de… otro tipo. ¿Es lo que quieres no?

- Sí.- La mente de Draco trabajaba a gran velocidad. Aunque él nunca había sentido especial odio por los muggles e hijos de muggles, en contra de lo que la gente creía, siempre había querido poder. Con la alianza a Voldemort lo encontraría y su padre ya se había encargado de que no se convirtiera en un asesino como él, sino que le adjudicará un puesto como financiador o algo así. Pero antes tenía que pasar por esto.

Por fin llegaron al claro. Aunque Draco miró con curiosidad, aunque sin dejar que nadie lo notara, no vio nada en especial. En él sólo había varios mortífagos, unos diez, alrededor de una figura tirada en el suelo, en el centro. Por lo que Draco vio era una mujer que tenía un cabello de color extraño. Muy joven, por lo menos para ser auror.

- ¿Quién es?

- Mejor que no lo sepas.- la voz de Lucius sonaba dura al salir entre los labios de la máscara.- El Lord está a punto de llegar, así que colócate en tu sitio. Recuerda, haz lo que te dice y no muestres compasión. Y cuando te despidas vuelve al claro y desaparécete. Ya contactaré contigo.

- Muy bien.

Justo cuando terminaba de decir estas palabras apareció el Lord Oscuro: Voldemort. Con su piel pálida y los ojos rojos parecía una aparición de ultratumba, pero esto no sorprendió a Draco. Ya había escuchado el relato de Potter.

- Bienvenidos mis mortífagos. – la voz de Voldemort sonaba en una parodia de cortesía que desmentía la maldad que despedían sus ojos y la crueldad que adornaba su sonrisa hipócrita. Con un ademán elegante se sentó en un sillón negro y elegante que apareció a sus espaldas.- Hoy no encontramos reunidos para que nuestra querida auror nos de la información que queremos. ¿No es así niña?

La auror por toda respuesta escupió a sus pies, con lo que se ganó un punterazo en el estomago del mortífago que estaba a la derecha del Lord. Draco estaba situado justo enfrente, por lo que tenía una vista sin impedimentos de lo que ocurría, así como Voldemort de sus reacciones. Su padre se había situado a la izquierda del Lord.

- Mala respuesta. – Esta vez se notaba que esta impaciente y regocijado. El estómago del rubio dio un vuelco, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.- Colagusano, empieza.

El mortífago de la derecha avanzó otra vez. Alzando su varita le aplicó varias veces la maldición _crucio_, que hizo gritar de dolor a la auror. Cuando pareció que ya no iba a poder aguantar más, que se iba a morir o a volverse loca. Voldemort le habló de nuevo.

- Dime pequeña. ¿Vas a contestar a nuestra pregunta? ¿Nos vas a decir que protección puso Dumbledore en la casa de Potter?

- No. – volvió a chillar cuando Colagusano aplicó otra vez la maldición.- No… No lo sé, de verdad.

- ¿No lo sabes?- Voldemort se levanto y se acercó sinuoso hasta ella. La cogió suavemente de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.- Es cierto. No lo sabes.- Le pasó los largos dedos por la mejilla, acariciándola. Se inclinó a continuación sobre ella y depositó suavemente un beso en sus labios, que brillaban rojos de su propia sangre. Se los había mordido. La auror lloraba desconsolada, pero parecía que el gesto del Lord la había esperanzado de que la iban a soltar.

Voldemort se levantó y se dio la vuelta sin mirarla. Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el claro, se dirigió a ellos por encima del hombro.

- Matadla.- Y se fue. Inmune al grito de horror que profirió la pobre mujer.

Pero si Draco pensó que la orden se cumpliría de inmediato se equivocó. Los mortífagos se fueron acercando por turnos para aplicarle sus mejores maldiciones. La piel de la auror se agrieto y rezumó sangre, que pronto empapó el suelo, hasta entonces virgen. Sus piernas y sus brazos se arrugaron y se ampollaron bajo el manto de un invisible fuego. Cuando los gritos de la mujer llegaron a límites insospechados, Lucius, su propio padre, se acercó y le corto la lengua con una daga. Con su propia mano.

La maldición _crucio la golpeó repetidas veces, mientras alguien conjuraba una feroz bestia que le empezó a devorar los pies. Pero el maléfico genio de los presentes para la tortura no acabó allí. Una pareja, que Draco reconoció como los Lestrange, se situó al lado de los despojos, aún vivos pero apenas reconocibles, de la auror. El hombre se bajó los pantalones y se subió la túnica, dispuesto a violar a la mujer. Pero su mujer, divertida por la escena, se "sumo" a sus actividades. Le aplicó un _imperio_ a la prisionera y la obligó a parodiar el acto sexual, con gemidos y jadeos de placer que pusieron a punto de vomitar al joven Malfoy._

Éste no sabía que hacer. Por una parte deseaba ayudar a la pobre mujer, que se retorcía en el suelo apenas reconocible como ser humano, aunque fuera dándole la bendita muerte. Pero a pesar del asco, el horror y el miedo que la escena le causaba, un sentimiento mucho más horrible se agitaba en el fondo de su alma. El placer. Pese a todo la escena le gustaba y, en cierta medida, lo excitaba. Sintió asco de si mismo. 

Cuando los Lestrange terminaron, los demás, que se había apartado por cortesía, se volvieron a acercar para continuar. Después de reventarle todos los dientes, con pequeñas explosiones que resonaban de manera alarmante en la cabeza de Draco, que se sentía a punto del desmayo o del vómito, todos se apartaron.

Sorprendido por el repentino silencio, Draco levantó la cabeza. Enfrente suya se encontraba una gigantesca serpiente, enrollada en el anterior sitio de Voldemort. ¿De dónde ha aparecido? pero en el fondo sabía que siempre había estado allí, vigilante. Su padre se adelantó.

- Draco Malfoy, tu turno.

Aunque se había mantenido al margen de toda la tortura, sin que ninguno de los presentes le dijera o hiciera nada, ni que lo invitaran, sabía que ahora no podía echarse atrás. No lo dejarían. Así que buscó dentro de él toda la indiferencia, toda la fuerza y el estoicismo que le había inculcado su padre, y se acercó lentamente a la auror. Sin que su cara demostrara el más mínimo sentimiento de piedad, alzó su varita, con mano firme.

- _Avada__ kedvara_

Hacia ya una hora desde que su primo se marchará a toda prisa del baile. Y Katrinna se aburría. Durante la primera media hora se lo había pasado francamente bien. Les había contado a todos los que le preguntaron que Draco se sentía mal y que se había tenido que ir, lamentándolo mucho, al Nido a descansar. Así que se había unido al grupo de Pansy, Blaise y Greg (Crabbe no hablaba a menos de que le preguntaran así que no contaba) y se había reído y divertido mucho. 

Pero ahora todos se habían ido con sus respectivas parejas al jardín, a hacer sus "cosas". Así que allí estaba ella, con un vaso en la mano y apoyada en la mesa de los aperitivos, viendo como la gente bailaba.

- ¿Qué haces sola? ¿Y tu primo?

La voz que sonó a sus espaldas la sorprendió. A punto estuvo de tirarse el vaso encima de lo rápido que se giró. Era Potter. En otra circunstancia lo hubiera ignorado, pero como estaba sola y aburrida decidió hablar con él. Por compasión hacia él, no porque le hubiera gustado el piropo de antes.

- Tú también pareces solo. ¿Es que la pelirroja huyó?- Muy bien Kat, a eso se le llama diplomacia. ¿Quieres hablar con él o echarlo? Kat miró al moreno, que parecía dolido por tan brusca respuesta. Ya se estaba girando para marcharse cuando la rubia se sorprendió a si misma cogiéndolo del brazo para retenerlo.

- Lo siento.- segunda sorpresa del día.- Es que me asustaste.

- No pasa nada.- Harry le sonrió con timidez. 

Después de aquellas frases se hizo un incomodo silencio. Harry miraba a sus pies un tanto rojo, pero es que aún recordaba lo que Ron le había dicho que se le había escapado antes. Katrinna volvió a mirar con interés a las parejas que bailaban. Viendo tanto interés en los ojos de la rubia, el Gryffindor decidió armarse del valor que se suponía que tenía para invitarla.

- ¿Te apetece bailar?

- Si claro.

Salieron ala pista de baile, donde se cogieron para bailar la canción que sonaba, una bastante animada que, gracias a Dios, les permitía estar algo separados. Pero en cuanto Harry le cogió de la mano, la música cambió a un vals lento. 

Katrinna le sonrió con timidez, dándole la oportunidad de que se fueran, pero Harry la cogió aún más firmemente y la acercó a él, dándole la oportunidad de que Kat sintiera todo su firme cuerpo contra ella, su olor…  

- Espero que no te importe.

- No… - Kat, recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

- Hueles a fresas y vainilla. – la voz del moreno sonó dulce y tierna, apenas un apasionado susurro. Kat levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo. Le sonrió.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando, pero para Harry fue la mejor noche de su vida. Un sueño hecho realidad. A veces hablaban un poco, riéndose, mientras se movían entre sus compañeros. A Harry le parecía increíble lo dulce y simpática que era Katrinna, sobre todo después de las últimas semanas, pero en el fondo siempre había sabido que era así. 

Cuando la gente empezó a escasear de la sala, la pareja se encontró en uno de los rincones, tenuemente iluminado y parcialmente oculto por una maceta. Kat fue consciente de repente de las manos que la asían suavemente por la cintura, del cuerpo que se pegaba a ella, moviéndose lentamente, de una manera que la hacía desear que el tiempo se parara, de la morena cabeza embebida en sus rubios cabellos. Fue consciente de a quién pertenecía ese cuerpo. Puso sus manos en su pecho para empujarlo y apartarlo de ella.

Harry sintió como Kat rebullía en su abrazo y ponía las manos en su pecho con la obvia intención de apartarlo. Pero él no tenía ni las más mínima intención de permitírselo. Aprovechando que Kat había levantado la mirada para decirle que se fuera, la besó.

El beso, que un principio fue tímido y recatado, pronto los llevó a un universo aparte donde solo existían el uno para el otro. Kat permitió que Harry profundizara el beso, abriendo un poco sus carnosos labios. Oportunidad que Harry aprovechó. Y de que manera. Ni siquiera escucharon la interrupción.

Ginny dio la última vuelta por el Salón antes de darse por vencida y volver a la Torre de Gryffindor. Afuera lo esperaba Ron y Hermione, que luego de pelearse, se habían despedido de sus parejas, pidiéndoles perdón, y estaban deseosos de irse a la cama. Antes de que se mataran. Pero faltaba Harry. Ginny lo había visto irse fastidiado nada más empezó la pelea, pero ocupada como estaba conteniendo a Hermione y aún un poco molesta por lo que le dijo a la Malfoy, lo dejó irse.

Y ahora ahí estaba. Dando vueltas como una tonta. Ya estaba girándose para dirigirse a las puertas cuando una visión por el rabillo del ojo la detuvo. Giró la cabeza para ver mejor.

El sonido de un vaso al romperse sobresaltó a algunos que aún quedaban, haciendo que Ron asomará un instante la cabeza desde el Vestíbulo. A Ginny eso no le importó, como tampoco que el vaso se le resbalará de las manos. Estaba sin fuerzas, con la cara totalmente blanca. Incluso le costaba respirar.

Cuando Ron fue atropellado por su hermana pequeña, que salía en un mar de lágrimas del Salón, no supo que hacer.

**REVIEWS**

**Arel-M: **Me alegro que te gustara mi anterior capítulo. Siento no haber despejado tu curiosidad sobre la conversación entre Blake y Snape, pero en el siguiente se aclararán algunas cosas. Respecto a quién fue a su habitación…..Ah!!!  

            Las escenitas Malfoy/Malfoy tendrán que esperar algo, o por lo menos las que tu quieres!!! Y como eres buena (has subido más capítulos, xd) te doy un pequeño adelanto. Es posible que Harry tenga que enfrentarse a la verdad de sus sentimientos sobre Katrinna antes de lo que piensa. XD. Nada más, te lo dejo a tu imaginación.

            Espero recibir pronto un reviews contándome que te ha parecido este. Bss

**Sailor**** Rukawa: Me alegro de que te guste tanto, espero que este también te haya parecido igual de bueno. Espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**            Hola, aquí estamos de nuevo. La verdad es que termine el capítulo hace unos días, pero iba a esperar a que una amiga que no quiero mencionar (cough Sara cough) mandara su review. Pero nada, la chica lee y no da su opinión. Pero anima tanto a escribir!!! Y eso va por todos los que lean. Mientras mas reviews reciba más rápido escribiré.**

            Bueno, este capítulo da _algunas _respuestas.

            Espero vuestras opiniones.

Salazar Lestrange 

**CAPITULO VII**

**            Draco caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos de Hogwarts, rumbo a su habitación. Esperaba no encontrarse con nadie, aunque se hacía pocas ilusiones. Aunque oficialmente aún duraba el baile seguro que la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían vuelto a sus Salas Comunes, pues era muy tarde.**

            En la mente de Draco aún se repetían los acontecimientos de hacía unos minutos. Parecían siglos. Apretó el paso sin darse cuenta, ya casi corriendo. Pero en su cabeza todo, sus pensamientos, sus emociones, eran un lío y necesitaba desfogarse de alguna manera. No sabía que hacer, ni como sentirse. Si le decían algo más, cualquier cosa, explotaría. 

            Por un lado sentía asco ante la escena que había vivido, por otro compasión, rabia, miedo… excitación… ¿Qué hacer? Esto no te lo enseñan en las clases pensó con sarcasmo. Tan ensimismado iba en su conflicto interior que no miró por donde iba, hasta que chocó contra alguien.

            ¿Cómo podía pasarle esto a ella? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de traicionarla de esta manera? ¡Había ido con ella al baile! Se supone que eso era un adelanto en su relación, que por fin reconocía sus sentimientos hacia ella, que todos estos años de suspirar por él habían dado su fruto. ¿No era así? ¿Entonces porque se besaba con esa… esa… _Slytherin?_

             Dobló a toda rapidez el recodo de un pasillo. Hacía tiempo que no sabía donde estaba ni adonde se dirigía. Solo sabía que debía estar en algún lugar de las mazmorras, porque el ambiente se había enfriado y los pasillos estaban húmedos y oscuros.

            ¿Qué hacer? La pelirroja se paró en mitad de un pasillo y miró hacia ambos lados confusa. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba ni cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que atropelló a su hermano a la salida del Gran Comedor. El Gran Comedor…

            En su mente se volvió a reproducir la escena que había visto. Harry y Katrinna. Besándose. Harry con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando… ¿Cómo se atrevía? Volvió a andar. No importaba donde estaba. Sólo quería correr. Correr para alejarse de la escena, para huir de sus pensamientos.

            Ginny corrió a través de las mazmorras, su vestido amarillo le azotaba las piernas y revoloteaba tras ella. Al girar por una de las múltiples esquinas (¿Cuántos cruces había tomado ya?) chocó.

            Desde el suelo, la furiosa Gryffindor levantó la mirada dispuesta a gritarle su frustración a quien fuera. Se encontró con unos ojos de acero. Unos ojos grises que la mantuvieran arrodillada donde había caído y trocaron su furia en otro sentimiento igualmente arrollador.

- ¡Ron! ¡¡RON!!

Un emocionado muchacho de ojos verdes entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor llamando a gritos a su pelirrojo amigo. Ron estaba sentado en una de las butacas enfrente del fuego, que chisporroteaba alegre. Aunque si Harry se hubiera fijado algo más en su entorno se hubiera dado cuenta de que solo el fuego compartía esa alegría, pues el rostro de su amigo estaba sombrío, preocupado.

- Hola Harry, ¿has visto a Ginny?

- ¿Qué?- La alegría de Harry se esfumó ante la preocupación por su amiga. ¿Le habría pasado algo? La verdad es que la había perdido de vista muy rápido, cuando estaba con los Slytherins.- ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu hermana?

- No lo sé.- Ron suspiró con cansancio, mirando al fuego.- Salió del Gran Comedor hecha una furia y llorando, y se fue corriendo. Todavía no ha vuelto.- continuo mirando aún hacia las ardientes llamas, por lo que se perdió la súbita expresión de culpabilidad de Harry.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar? ¿O porque se ha ido así?

- ¿Yo??- La culpabilidad y los remordimientos carcomían al moreno, ¿los habría visto? Al fin y al cabo había ido con ella.- No tengo ni la más remota idea de adonde puede haber ido, pero seguro que vuelve enseguida, habrá ido a despejarse. – intentó tranquilizarlo, obviando la segunda pregunta.

Ron se volteó en el asiento, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos, sonrió.

- Tienes razón. No se que vio en el Gran Comedor que le alterará tanto, pero seguro que después de darse un paseo volverá mucho más tranquila. ¿Te importa si la esperamos?- añadió sonrojándose suavemente por el impulso protector de hermano mayor.- Es que solo me voy a aburrir mucho. Además así me cuentas porque venías tan emocionado.

- Genial, sin ningún problema- la voz de Harry sonó a través del nudo que tenía en la garganta. Mierda, mierda…

Severus observaba el fuego con fijeza en sus aposentos. Esa noche estaba extrañamente melancólico. Aunque quizá se debiera a que esa noche, hace 15 años, ella se había ido. 

Se levantó con repentina energía y se dirigió a un pequeño cajón de una cómoda. Un cajón que nunca abría. De allí sacó una foto, pero no la miró hasta que estuvo otra vez sentado delante del fuego, en su gran sillón negro, manteniéndola bocabajo, oculta. 

Cogió aire y la levantó. En ella salían dos personas, vestidas como muggles. Severus apenas se reconocía en la cara de ese joven. Aunque esa había sido una de las peores épocas de su vida, justo antes de la decisión que lo cambiaría todo, en esa foto se veía sonriendo, algo que incluso hoy casi nunca hacía, con el pelo corto como a ella le gustaba. Se le veía tan feliz. Al viejo Slytherin se le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla, cayendo suavemente hacia la foto, que su esbelta mano de alquimista asía cada vez con más fuerza.

La otra persona era ella. Abrazaba el brazo del joven Snape, sonriendo también. Su sonrisa iluminaba toda la foto a juicio del actual. Su indómita cabellera, recordó con una punzada de desgarradora pena, le hacia cosquillas en el brazo, al moverse con la ligera brisa. 

Suspirando, se recostó en el amplio espaldar del sillón, acurrucándose contra el brazo en una inhabitual postura vulnerable, resignado a recordar, a llorar.

La había conocido una noche que volvía de una de sus frecuentes salidas nocturnas con los mortífagos. Era tarde, y normalmente se hubiera quedado en la mansión Malfoy, a tomarse algo con Lucius y charlar de los nuevos y los viejos tiempos. Pero esta vez se había herido, nada importante, sólo un corte en la mano. Pero el escozor había sido suficiente para ponerlo de mal humor y desear volver a casa. Al meter la mano en su viejo vaquero la maldita herida le rozó con la costura, provocando que sacara la mano rápidamente, con lo que las llaves se fueron al sucio suelo de la calle muggle.

Maldiciendo, se agachó a recoger a las escurridizas llaves, pero una delicada mano se le adelantó. Al levantar la mirada para ver a la dueña de dicha mano, se encontró a ella. Vestía vaqueros al igual que él, pero en vez de una camiseta negra, la suya era blanca, con lo que contrastaba poderosamente con su pelo, suelto a su espalda.

Recordaba que la mujer se había ofrecido a curarle la mano, cosa en la que tenía experiencia al ser enfermera de un colegio. Aunque en otras circunstancias se habría negado a que una muggle le curara, esta vez sólo pudo murmurar una débil negativa, absorto como estaba en esos ojos oscuros que lo miraban.

A partir de ese día, Severus salió mucho más, pero no solo con los mortífagos o con Lucius, sino que empezó a pasarse cada vez más tiempo en casa de su nueva vecina. Allí hablaban de cualquier cosa, del trabajo de ella o de los experimentos de Severus (le había dicho que era un investigador, especializado en química alquimista) o salían a dar vueltas por el Londres muggle o incluso al cine, donde Severus tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no sorprenderse la primera vez que fueron.

En definitiva, fue feliz. Feliz como nunca lo había sido, ni en una infancia plagada por los malos tratos de su padre, ni en el colegio, lleno de burlas y desprecios, ni siquiera en esos tiempos en que salir con los mortífagos aún le hacían sentir especial, cuando aún creía en la causa.

Pero llegó el fatídico día, aquel que estuvo a punto de estropearlo todo. Ese día tuvieron lo que tendría que haber sido una salida rutinaria, en la que solo tenían que atacar una tienda de Hogsmeade, cuyo dueño no había querido vender a uno de sus compañeros, por ser un posible mortífago. Pero lo que iba a ser una salida fácil, se convirtió en un completo desastre cuando varios aurores, apoyados por algunos de la Orden del Fénix, llegaron al lugar.

Severus, uno de los mejores mortífagos del momento, luchó hasta que todos se fueron, cubriendo la retirada. Cuando el último se fue, desapareció el mismo. Pero aunque su intención en un primer momento fue ir directamente a la mansión de su Señor, las numerosas heridas que tenía lo ofuscaron y confundieron. Se apareció enfrente de la puerta de su casa. 

Al principio temió que alguien lo hubiera visto, pero ya había anochecido y él no vivía en uno de los mejores barrios precisamente, así que no había nadie por las calles. Con suspiró de alivio se dispuso a entrar, pensando que un buen baño no le vendría mal, ya se presentaría después. Pero las malditas llaves se le volvieron a caer.

Se empezó a poner nervioso. Se agachó con rapidez comprobando que esta vez ninguna mano se le adelantaba. Volvió a suspirar con alivio. Se irguió.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida, las bolsas de la compra flojas en sus manos. Severus la contempló asustado. Sabía que ofrecía una imagen muy chocante, con la túnica negra de mortífago rota y salpicada de sangre, gran parte de ella suya, y la mascara blanca arrugada en una mano. Pensó que gritaría pidiendo ayuda, con lo que su tapadera se iría al carajo. Pero se dio cuenta, con un repentino fogonazo de comprensión, que lo que verdaderamente le asustaba era perderla.

- Espera, deja que te explique…- Su voz sonó trémula y asustada, mientras tendía las manos hacía ella. La joven contempló incrédula la mascara, que ahora podía contemplar sin impedimentos. Severus, al darse cuenta, bajo esa mano, dejando la otra extendida hacia ella, en gesto de súplica.

Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos oscuros, sin decir nada, solo mirándolo.

- Estás herido.

Cómo la primera vez, ella lo llevó a su casa y lo curó, con tiernos cuidados, aunque sin pronunciar palabra, intentando digerir la situación, mientras era vigilada con ansiedad por un desasosegado mortífago. Cuando le curaba una de las últimas heridas, la situada en la pierna, Snape no pudo aguantar más y acarició con cariño y pasión ese oscuro pelo, que se derramaba por sus piernas. Ella, que estaba arrodillada delante de él para llegar mejor a las heridas, levantó la vista. Poco a poco, sin perder de vista sus maravillosos ojos, se inclinó hacia su rostro, sus labios. Esa noche no fue a ver a Voldemort.

Ni muchas otras.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, contempló la foto, arrugada y mojada por las lágrimas, con tristeza. Un año más tarde, cuando volvía de una sangrienta salida con los Lestrange, una salida que cambiaría su visión de las cosas, ella se había ido, sin dejarle ni siquiera una nota.

Ese día sintió que se le rompía el corazón, al saber que había perdido a la única persona a la que había amado. Lloró arrodillado en el piso que compartían desde hacía unos meses, lloró con sangre de su corazón. Ese mismo día fue a ver a Dumbledore, después de haberse limpiado las lágrimas a manotazos, para pasarse a su bando, aunque nunca le dijo, ni siquiera ahora que confiaba en él como en un padre, la verdadera razón de su cambio. Solo le contestó, cuando las preguntas por su cambio de parecer se hicieron habituales, que había sido por los Lestrange.

Incluso hoy, nadie sabía la verdadera razón de su amargura, de su tristeza. Solo ella.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, dejando pasar una corriente de aire fría. Una silueta, hecha de sombras, se recortó en el umbral. Severus ni siquiera volteó la cabeza. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que vendría. Siempre lo había sabido.

- Severus.

Draco y Ginny se miraron desde sus respectivas posiciones, ella aún en el suelo. Ambos jadeaban por la alocada carrera, sus pechos bajando y subiendo con rapidez. Draco la miró desde su aventajada posición con sus ojos color de acero, que brillaban a cada segundo más. Observó el desparramado cabello color de fuego, que se enroscaba alrededor de su joven pecho. Pecho que el vestido apenas cubría, al haberse deslizado con el golpe. Sus hermosas piernas, esbeltas y pálidas, también se mostraban a su ávida vista. 

Ginny se acercó más al Slytherin, contagiada por la pasión que destilaban sus claras pupilas. El joven bajo la mano para acariciar el sedoso cabello de la Gryffindor, que entrecerró los ojos para sentir mejor la caricia. Sin previo aviso, la mano del Slytherin se convirtió en un puño, tirando del pelo hacia atrás para obligarla a mirarle. 

La pelirroja jadeó al sentir el tirón, pero se dejó llevar, contenta, de que su furia y su ira fueran aplacadas. Volvió a jadear al sentir los labios del rubio besarla con fiereza, con desesperación. Le correspondió mordiéndole los pálidos labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Draco gimió al sentir su cálida sangre recorrerle la barbilla. Tiró con brutalidad del pelo para hacerla levantarse, quedando ambos de pie. Ginny empezó a lamerle con sensualidad la sangre que goteaba al suelo, volviendo rojos sus labios y su mirada ávida. El rubio no lo soporto más. La empujó contra la pared, golpeándose ambos contra la dura piedra. Rasgo su vestido con ansia, arrodillándose ante ella para morderle, besarle, el torso recién descubierto.

La _pequeña Weasley aprovechó su postura dominante para quitarle la túnica negra a su amante. Contempló un momento su espalda, de músculos marcados con elegancia, su pecho aún joven. Pasó las manos por el despeinado cabello, que libre de la habitual gomina caía por su rostro, oscureciéndolo mientras el joven Sly bajaba por el dorado cuerpo de la Gryffindor. _

            El Slytherin sintió las pequeñas manos deslizarse por su cabellera, arrancándole pequeños escalofríos, mientras lo invitaban a seguir. Cogiéndola por las rodillas la hizo caer encima suya. Ella lo liberó con agilidad de sus pantalones, mientras él le arrancaba la ropa interior que aún le quedaba a esas alturas, mientras se besaban como si fuera el último minuto de su vida, ardientes. 

            En el oscuro pasillo, un joven se colocó encima de su pareja, quién lo besaba con ardor, insensible a las heridas, y la penetró con furia. Una furia que los hizo gritar ahogadamente, al principio con dolor, finalmente con placer, saciadas por fin sus respectivas iras, sus pasiones.

            Harry no sabía ya de que hablar, para evitar que Ron le preguntara por el suceso que antes lo había echó sentirse tan feliz, pero que ahora le llenaba de remordimientos. No es que se arrepintiera, pero seguro que Ron le echaba en cara, y con razón, su falta de tacto para con su hermana, a quién había invitado al baile para luego abandonarla por otra, aún sabiendo lo que la pequeña sentía por él.

            Porque a Harry no le cabía ninguna duda de que lo que había alterado a Ginny era la visión de él y Katrinna besándose. Katrinna… incluso ahora su nombre le provocaba una placentera sensación de vértigo en el estomago. Incluso cuando lo que más temía en el mundo era la reacción de la pelirroja al encontrarse con él y su hermano en la Sala común esperándola.

            Ron mientras tanto le estaba contando la pelea con Wolfgang, ajeno a que su amigo se encontraba en el limbo de sus propias preocupaciones, haciéndole participe de sus crecientes desconfianzas hacia el chaval.

- Compréndelo Harry, pero cada vez que lo miro o lo veo mirarme se me ponen los pelos de punta, hay algo en él, algo an…

La confesión de Ron fue interrumpida por la apertura del cuadro que guardaba la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor. Ambos jóvenes giraron la cabeza al unísono para ver quién entraba, deseando y temiendo que fuera Ginny. Quien fuera se lo tuvo que pensar, porque permaneció oculto por la reborde que la pared hacía justo a la entrada unos momentos, hasta que se decidió a entrar.

Era Ginny.

Andaba cómo sonámbula, en una nube. No se dio cuenta de las personas que la observaban desde los asientos cercanos al fuego. A una tos de Ron giró la cabeza y los miró seria, pero extrañamente relajada.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hora son estás de venir? – Ron se empezaba a enfadar ante la faltas de respuestas de su hermana, pues hacia tiempo que el último de los rezagados de la fiesta había entrado rumbo a su habitación y todo ese tiempo había estado muerto de preocupación por ella, aunque no se lo comentó a Harry.

 Harry estaba más preocupado y temeroso que otra cosa. 

- Hola Ron, Harry. He ido a dar una vuelta. Si no os importa, me gustaría irme a dormir.

Y dicho esto paso por delante los sorprendidos chicos con la misma parsimonia con la que había entrado, subió las escaleras hacia la zona de las chicas y entró en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

Harry sólo pudo encogerse de hombros, igual de desconcertado que él.

Cuando Ginny entró a la Sala Común, tuvo que hacer una pequeña pausa para recomponerse. Aún no se podía creer lo que había pasado. ¡¡Había perdido su virginidad con Malfoy!! Y había sido totalmente impersonal, necesitado, aunque a la vez apasionado. Pero no se arrepentía. Por primera vez desde que se acordaba, se sentía segura y dueña de si misma. Sin timidez, sin complejos. Ya no era la pequeña niña que se escondía tras las faldas de su madre.

 Cuando cruzaba la Sala Común, su hermano se hizo notar tosiendo. Al prestarle su atención, comprobó satisfecha que podía mirar a Harry a los ojos sin ruborizarse, sin enfurecerse. Sin dolor.

Cuando subió con tranquilidad las escaleras para su cuarto, sonrió para sí.

La entrada de Draco a la sala Común de Slytherin, el Nido, paso totalmente desapercibida. La túnica negra no susurró al bajar los escalones, la puerta de su cuarto no chirrió. Sus compañeros siguieron durmiendo placidamente en sus camas, ajenos a él.

 Su porte seguro de sí mismo, gallardo, sólo fue observado por una persona. La misma persona, que quieta en su lugar frente al fuego, vio el tumultuoso mar de sus ojos. La misma persona que envuelta en sombras, observó mas tarde junto al lago, la luna casi llena.

**Contestación a los reviews**

**Arel-M: **No te preocupes, no hay mal rollo con los mortis, le habían cedido el turno, al fin al cabo, son bestias pero civilizados. Bueno, espero que no me mates por la escena Draco-Ginny, pero algo tenía que hacer para que se pasara el mosqueo… jajaja. Sobre Pansy, habrá tema, pero en el siguiente capítulo, que te adelanto que será el reencuentro de todos en las clases. XD. Espero con impaciencia tu próximo review y tu historia.

**Lord Peyote: **Desde luego esta es la última vez que te dejo utilizar mi orde, pero muchas gracias por tu "selecta" opinión. Y a ver si subes de una vez ese maldito fic tuyo mezcla de varios mundos. Bss


	8. Capítulo 8

            Ante todo perdonad por la tardanza, pero acabo de empezar en la Facultad y no he parado en todo el día. De todas maneras ahora escribiré más rápido, porque una compañera esta enganchada y me anima/riñe para que escriba. Este es un poquito más largo que los normales, en parte para recompensar el último, algo corto. Iba a continuar con el lunes, pero tengo algunas ideas que entonces dejarían el capítulo muy largo, no es que me moleste pero quería subirlo ya. 

            Tengo algunas sugerencias abajo, por favor, leerlas y contestarme.

            Ah, al parecer no deje muy claro quien era la acompañante de Severus… Bueno, quizá fui un poco retorcida, pero no era mi intención. Quizá añada abajo mi lógica. De todas maneras en este capítulo esta totalmente explicito (vamos, con nombre y apellidos).

            Por favor, cualquier duda, sugerencia, etc… Enviarme un reviews!!! Aunque el final ya esta escrito (Tranquilos aún queda mucho…….) siempre puedo modificar algo.

            Nada más, por ahora, os dejo para que leáis.

            Salazar Lestrange 

CAPITULO VIII 

**            Su vuelta a la realidad fue suave, dulce. Se estiró en la cama aún somnoliento, cansado. Parecía que acabada de nacer. Abrió los párpados con cuidado, no sabiendo si quería encontrarse el cuarto totalmente iluminado, señal de que llegaba tarde, o a oscuras, para quedarse a dormir aún más.**

- Creo que dormiré de todas maneras.

- Pues te vas a perder la comida.

Draco abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. ¿¿La comida?? ¿Tan tarde era? 

- ¿Qué? – Se levantó como un resorte. - ¿Qué me he perdido?

Zabinni sonrió viéndolo como se vestía apresurado. Saboreó el momento mientras decía si ser bueno o no. 

- Draco… - al fin al cabo era un líder entre los Slytherins.- Hoy es sábado.

- Umm.- El rubio volvió a tenderse en la cama, sin molestarse en abrocharse los pantalones. – Despiértame para la cena.

- Vaya.

Draco intentó dormirse aún sabiendo que ahora le sería imposible. Maldito Zabinni. Volvió a abrir los ojos, fastidiado.

- ¿Vaya qué?

- Vaya… nada. Si _aún _no lo sabes…

- ¿QUÉ no sé?

- Umm… nada.

Con un gruñido tiró las sabanas a un lado, levantándose con ayuda de las manos, lo que le dio un aspecto siniestro. Se acercó pausadamente a Blaise, cuya sonrisa se había ido borrando según el rubio se acercaba.

- ¿El qué no sé?

- Verás…- Blaise, intentando mostrar una tranquilidad que no poseía, fue rodeando a Malfoy seguido por los brillantes ojos del rubio. – Bueno, yo me quedé en la fiesta hasta muy tarde, de _los últimos. Bueno, - echó una ojeada a la puerta.- no era el único…_

- Abrevia

- Vi a Potter con tu prima.

El moreno cerró los ojos esperando oír la explosión. No se produjo. Abrió un ojo, desconfiado. Cuando vio al rubio de pie tranquilamente en medio de la habitación, cerrándole el camino a la salida, los abrió totalmente.

- Umm… Draco. ¿me has oído?

- Sí.

- Amps… Bueno, si no me necesitas… - se acercó lentamente para rebasarlo.- me voy.

El rubio lo miró fijamente unos segundos más antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación rápidamente.

- ¿Draco?

Katrinna miraba continuamente hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Levantó la mirada tantas veces que Pansy la empezó a mirar también. 

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Preguntó curiosa.

- No… no, claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a esperar a alguien?

- Ya… Bueno, aún está dormido. Ambos.

- ¿¿¿¿Qué???? – Katrinna la miró con sorpresa y con cierta culpabilidad. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Cómo sé el qué?- Pansy volvía a estar sumergida en la lectura de su manoseado libro de romances. – Sólo te he preguntado a quién esperabas.

- No, lo que me has dicho es… - Katrinna estrechó los ojos con suspicacia.- ¿No te acuerdas…?- recordó sus sospechas anteriores.- Nada.

                  Ahora fue Pansy quién la miró con suspicacia.

- ¿He dicho algo?

- No…

- ¡¡Katrinna!!

- Bueno… ¿Alguna vez has tenido… presentimientos? – Kat se apoyó en la mesa, inclinándose hacia la otra. 

- ¿Presentimientos?

- Sí. Espera.- Pansy se sobresaltó ante su vehemente exclamación. La rubia revolvió entre sus papeles con rapidez hasta encontrar uno en blanco. Cogió la pluma y el tintero de su mochila, y cuando lo tuvo todo dispuesto, miró a Pansy con ansiedad.

- Mira, vamos a hacer una prueba. Voy a escribir algo en el papel y me tienes que decir que he escrito.

- Estás loca.

- Venga en serio. – Kat escribió algo con rapidez, mientras escondía las letras a los ojos de Pansy, que la miraba extrañada. – Cuando quieras.

- No sé… ¿Slytherin es la mejor casa?

- No. Venga en serio. Concéntrate. O mejor, no lo hagas. – Añadió como ocurrencia de último momento.

- Como quieres qué…- La voz de Pansy que había sonada exasperada subió una nota. - ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO QUÉ?

- Bien. Prueba superada. Sabía que era imposible que acertarás por suerte. 

- Entonces… ¿Es mentira?

               Katrinna se levantó pausadamente haciendo gala de toda su elegancia y soberbia Malfoy. Pero no engañó a su compañera, que llevaba viendo los mismos movimientos durante cuatro años, cada vez que él quería librarse de alguna pregunta indiscreta. 

- Katrinna…- protestó débilmente.

               Harry miró a ambos lados mientras entraba en el Gran Vestíbulo. Su extraño comportamiento no paso desapercibido por Ron, que se quedó parado en mitad del Vestíbulo mirándolo.  

- ¿Por qué te paras?

- ¿De quién te escondes? – Contraatacó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Yo? – aunque la voz sonó convincentemente sorprendida, entre su expresión totalmente culpable y el movimiento nervioso de sus ojos, que miraban todos los rincones del Hall, se reafirmaron las sospechas de Ron.

- Sí, tú. – Ron frunció las cejas empezando a enfadarse. - ¿Qué…?- Las piezas encajaron repentinamente en la mente del menor de los Weasley.- ¿Qué pasó anoche? No me intentes mentir, sé que no fue nada con mi _hermana. _

- Verás…

- Dime solamente que no fue la Malfoy.

               Silencio.

-  Harry…

               La cara de Ron se fue poniendo roja. A Harry le pareció que en cualquier momento le empezaría a salir humo por las orejas. Ron abrió la boca, posiblemente para maldecirlo, pero la volvió a cerrar fuertemente después de mirar un momento en la dirección de Harry. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, mientras le gruñía que se diera prisa porque tenía hambre.

               Harry lo miró sorprendido un momento pero se encogió de hombros adoptando la sabiduría popular de a caballo regalado no le mires el diente

- ¡¡Harry!!

               El susodicho se dio la vuelta, suponiendo con acierto la razón de la huida de Ron y el hecho de que, a pesar de que seguro que lo había oído, seguía su camino incluso más rápido que antes.

- Hola Solenn.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte un momento?- sin esperar la respuesta del moreno, el Ravenclaw lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró consigo hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Bueno…

- Verás, quería preguntarte si Ron está muy enfadado conmigo por lo de… Hermione. Y quería preguntarte si tú y los demás podemos quedar el fin de semana que viene para ir a hacer un picnic o algo así. – Se quedó mirando unos segundos la expresión de incredulidad de Potter, pero continuó con rapidez obviándola.- No te preocupes, lo tengo todo pensado. Tienes una semana para convencerlo y yo intentaré desaparecer esa semana para que no tenga más… motivos para enfadarse. 

               El castaño tiró con suavidad del brazo del Gryffindor, dejándolo enfrente de él. Los miró con intensidad, adoptando una expresión suplicante y encantadora, que rompió el corazón al moreno.

- Solo quiero solucionar las cosas.

- Bueno, lo intentaré.- al ver la sonrisa de Wolfgang, añadió.- Pero no creo que…

- ¡¡Gracias!!

               Y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca se dirigió hacia su mesa. Después de unos momentos en que lo miró alucinado, se dirigió él también hacia su mesa, donde lo esperaban Ron, Hermione y… Ginny.

Ginny llevaba toda la mañana muy callada, lo que les pareció inusual a sus compañeras, ya que por lo general era muy alegre y siempre estaba dispuesta ayudar a quien fuera a lo que sea. Pero hoy se había levantado, se había vestido y se había ido sin dirigir una palabra a sus compañeras, a pesar de que Sarah la había llamado para que le ayudara a hacerse sus trenzas.

               Pero como sabían lo que había pasado en el baile, simplemente se encogieron de hombros, musitaron un pobrecita y la dejaron en paz, para que meditara. Y Ginny hizo eso, pero no del tema que pensaban.

               Ni mucho menos.

               Aún recordaba perfectamente como se había sentido. Poderosa. Por una vez había dejado de ser la _pequeña Ginny y había sido Virginia. Ella. Había tenido poder, autoridad y lo había ejercido. Durante unos instantes había tenido a Malfoy, al prepotente y grandioso Malfoy, a sus pies. Y le había gustado._

               Todavía estaba un poco confusa de _por qué_ lo había hecho. Bueno, había perdido su virginidad con un chaval que la odiaba y al cual odiaba, así, sin más. Pero aunque una parte de ella se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, otra quería probar más. La parte más fuerte. 

                No quería repetir la noche, no. Eso era cosa del pasado, un instante de descontrol. Pero quería probar de nuevo el sentirse superior. Nada de hermanos que la cuidaran y protegieran: Ginny arrugó el entrecejo al pensarlo que la mimaran. En fin, que la metieran en una jaula de cristal a la fuerza.  Dejar de ser la pequeña, la débil, la hermanita. 

               Y sabía donde conseguirlo.

- Hola Harry.- Dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono. Harry sonrió al escucharlos, más cuando se miraron turbados y enrojecieron a la vez. Ginny solo gruñó.

Aunque esto le hubiera molestado cualquier otro día, se sentía culpable, así que solo le sonrió débilmente y se sentó al lado de Ron.

- Oye, Ron. ¿Tienes algo que hacer el próximo fin de semana?

- ¿Aparte de las pruebas de Quidditch? 

- ¿Qué?- Harry lo miró sorprendido. ¿Las pruebas de Quidditch? ¿Ya? Aunque bien pensado la verdad es que estaban tardando demasiado, pero como había habido algunos ataques de mortífagos, los profesores habían estado muy preocupados y las había ido posponiendo. Una y otra vez.- ¿Son el próximo fin de semana? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Eh, Harry. Las estuvimos mirando esta mañana en el tablón de la Sala Común. 

- Ahhhh.- La cara de Harry compitió con el pelo de los Weasleys presentes. La situación incluso arrancó una sonrisa de Hermione, que había estado compartiendo el aislamiento de Ginny.

- Bueno, Harry.- le pregunto la castaña dulcemente.- ¿Nos quieres decir que pasó ayer, para que estés en las nubes?

Por la mirada alarmada de Ron y la aterrorizada de Harry, Hermione supo enseguida que había metido la pata. Hasta el fondo.

- No te preocupes Mione.- salió en su defensa la menor de las Weasleys.- Lo que pasa es que Harry se lió con Katrinna Malfoy ayer.

Dicho esto, se levanto dignamente y se fue.

- ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?

Harry solo pudo encogerse en la silla y agachar la cabeza, totalmente rojo y temeroso de la reacción de su amiga. Al fin y al cabo, la había visto pegarle a Malfoy.

- Bueno Hermione, cálmate.- Harry miró sorprendido a Ron, que hacia unos minutos había reaccionado exactamente igual pero sin embargo ahora lo defendía con fervor. Desgraciadamente, el motivo de su altruismo quedo prontamente definido.- Al fin y al cabo, es mayor para hacer lo que le plazca y no podemos obligarle a salir con una u otra persona. No es el único en esta mesa que sale con gente de otras casas, apropiadas o no.- añadió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a meter a Solenn en esta discusión? Él no es para nada comparable con esa víbora de Slytherin.

- ¿Y quién a mencionado a Solenn? Si tan rápido saltas es que te incomoda tu relación, si tan culpable te sientes.

Harry miró sorprendido hacia Ron por millonésima vez en lo que llevaba de día. No es que fuera tonto, pero nunca se había distinguido por su rapidez mental. Normalmente era Hermione quien ganaba en los duelos verbales, por amplio margen. Pero esta vez había utilizado una táctica que había dejado en evidencia a la prefecta. Una digna de un Slytherin. 

- Yo…- Hermione parecía tan sorprendida como Harry, y al menos el doble de confusa.

- Déjalo.

El último Weasley que quedaba en la mesa se levantó con elegancia. Miro a Harry un momento, que notó por primera vez en el brillo de la madurez en la mirada de su amigo. 

- Nos vemos en el campo. Quiero practicar un poco para presentarme para Guardián. – se despidió.

- De acuerdo. 

Una vez que el pelirrojo salió del Comedor, el moreno se volvió hacia su amiga, con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

- Hermione…- empezó vacilante. Su compañera sólo levantó un fugaz instante la mirada del plato, para darle a entender que la había escuchado. La culpabilidad destilaba de sus ojos marrones.- No debes tomártelo demasiado en serio, pero Ron _verdaderamente_ no… cree que Solenn vaya con buenas intenciones. No es que no le vayamos a dar una oportunidad, pero deberías ir con más cuidado.

- ¿Vayamos? ¿A ti también te cae mal, no?- No era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Suspiró cansada.- Mira, no pretendo que os llevéis de perlas con él, pero tampoco quiero que mis dos mejores amigos no puedan ni ver a…- titubeó algo confusa. Aún no había hablado de lo que pasó, casi pasó, en Hogsmeade. Ni se había vuelto a repetir la situación. – Mi amigo. Yo…

- Espera.- Harry levantó la mano para acallarla. Había notado su titubeo y eso no presagiaba nada bueno para Ron.- Yo no he dicho que no lo pueda ni ver, de hecho he hablado con él y me ha dicho de quedar el fin de semana que viene para almorzar fuera, en plan picnic. – Vio como la cara de Hermione resplandecía de felicidad. Ni que fuera a ser tan fácil.- A mí me parece bien, pero…- fin de sonrisa de la chica.- no sé lo que le parecerá a Ron ni que pasará. Sólo digo que lo conoces poco y deberías…

- ¿Salir con alguien conocido?

Vaya con la niña, se dejaba liar por Ron pero la primera que se le escapaba a él no se la dejaba pasar. ¿Y ahora que decía? Por la sonrisa torcida de Hermione adivinaba que quería una respuesta directa y ya. Pero como se fuera de la lengua Ron lo mataría. Y tampoco tenía pruebas, solo su desliz del baile.

- Bueno… Siempre es mejor salir con gente que ya conoces para no llevarte sorpresas.- Bien!! Prueba superada. Harry sonrió más tranquilo.

- Pero tú tampoco conoces a Katrinna de mucho.

Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué?

- Bueno… 

Los dos se miraron por encima de la mesa y súbitamente se echaron a reír. Fue como si una mano descorriera el pesado velo de culpabilidad y tristezas, y no tardaron en contarse todo, _todo_, tranquilos y alegres.

Ginny había salido del Gran Comedor sin una dirección fija. Después de andar unos cuantos metros decidió ir al campo de Quidditch, a practicar un poco. Siempre había querido ser cazadora, pero nunca se había atrevido a intentarlo por miedo a que sus hermanos mayores no la dejaran. O se lo tomaran a broma. Pero eso ya no importaba.

Pensando aún en eso, se dio bruscamente la vuelta para dirigirse a las puertas. Con el resultado que fue a darse de bruces contra alguien.

- ¿Quién demonios…? – La conocida voz que arrastraba sensualmente las palabras la despertó de su ensimismamiento.- Ah, eres tú.

Nada más. Ni culpa, ni deseo ni nada que no fuera fría indiferencia se reflejaba en la voz del rubio Slytherin. No es que Ginny esperara otra cosa, pero le molestó en su orgullo femenino. Iba a contestarle bruscamente, pero recordó que quería hablar con él.

- Precisamente te iba buscando.- mentira, pero no se lo ocurrió otra cosa para empezar la conversación. Draco simplemente se apoyó en la pared que estaba a su espalda, cruzando los brazos ante su pecho. Una postura muy seductora, por cierto. Arrogante pero seductora.- Era sobre la otra noche…

- Mira Weasley, lo de la otra noche solo fue para divertirme…

- Oh, cállate. No me refería a eso.- le interrumpió a su vez con gesto impaciente. 

Draco la miró sorprendido. No era su comportamiento habitual ni mucho menos, normalmente agachaba la cabeza y enrojecía a su menor palabra. La escuchó con atención, inclinándose levemente hacia ella.

- De lo quería hablar es de…- ahora que había llegado la hora de la verdad se sentía aturrullada. ¿Cómo decírselo sin parecer imbécil? No quería que empezará a pensar como sus hermanos, como si fuera pequeña y débil. Aunque seguramente ya lo pensaba.- la otra noche me hiciste sentir especial – alzamiento de cejas de Malfoy, con su correspondiente sonrisita prepotente.- poderosa.- mirada desafiante por parte de la pelirroja.- y quería saber cómo puedo mantener esa sensación, cómo serlo.- terminó con decisión.

Draco solamente sonrió.

Draco se dirigía al Gran Comedor después de una "agradable" charla con la Weasley. ¿O debería decir Virginia? Quizá Gin, mejor. Por el rostro del atractivo chico se extendió una maliciosa sonrisa. ¡Hay que ver la de sorpresas que te podía dar una mujer! Ahora entendía el sabio consejo de su padre: Nunca pierdas de vista a un enemigo, nunca le des la espalda a una mujer. 

Hablando de mujeres. Con la tontería de _Gin_ se le había olvidado por completo su cuenta pendiente con Katrinna. Bueno, por completo no, pero lo había dejado en un segundo plano. De todas formas era seguro que no se dirigiría al Gran Comedor hasta la hora de comer. Hora que ya era.

Un gruñido de su estómago, que le recordaba que también se había olvidado de desayunar, hizo que apresurará el paso. Abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor con prisas, golpeando sin querer a un Hufflepuff. Sin dirigir la mirada hacia el caído, continuó con más tranquilidad hacia su mesa, donde comprobó con satisfacción que ya era ocupada por su prima. 

- Hola querida prima.

Katrinna levantó la vista con rapidez. Ante ella se encontraba su primo sonriente. Si no fuera porque Blaise le había confesado que se lo había dicho, juraría que seguía en la completa ignorancia de los hechos ocurridos en el baile. Pero si lo sabía, ¿por qué estaba tan tranquilo? Porque el día que Draco aceptará de buena gana algo relacionado con Potter (algo que no incluyera descuartizamiento, muerte, etc...) llegaría el día del Juicio Final.

- Hola primo. ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Te has levantado bien? – En ese momento recordó lo sucedido en _su _noche del baile. ¿Acaso la reunión…? Lo examinó con fijeza. No parecía herido ni trastornado.- ¿Estás bien? – añadió al ver que el rubio no cambiaba su sonrisa.

El Slytherin, que en esos momentos era observado por todos los Slytherins que sabían del suceso, o sea, todos, apartó una silla al lado de la rubia, se sentó con tranquilidad en ella, desdobló su servilleta para colocársela en las rodillas, se sirvió lentamente su vaso de zumo y se acercó el plato de la comida, para examinarlo.

Al termino de todas estas acciones, los Slytherins estaban mirándolo ya sin ningún tipo de disimulo y Katrinna casi se comía las uñas de la impaciencia. Y todo eso sin perder la sonrisa. 

- Bueno…- todos en la mesa aguantaron la respiración.- ¿vas a apuntarte a hacer las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch?- Ante el suspiro decepcionado de los comensales, amplió su sonrisa.

- No sé. Quizá me apunte de cazadora. - Si quieres jugar, juguemos pensó Kat con determinación, mientras le sonreía a su _querido primo con su misma mueca maliciosa y arrogante. - ¿No hay muchos puestos libres?_

- Sí. Casi todo el equipo se ha ido. Sólo quedamos yo, el Guardián y un cazador.- Ah, querida, demuestras ser una verdadera Malfoy, pero conmigo no puedes.- Creo que el único equipo que tiene tantas vacantes es el de Gryffindor.

Definitivamente, por lo menos en opinión de Katrinna, hoy no era el día de los disimulos de sus compañeros. Todos habían dejado sus "intentos" de comer indiferentes a su conversación y se habían girado para mirarla. Cualquier otra se hubiera sonrojado y Draco hubiera ganado, pero Kat hizo acopio de todo su orgullo y altanería Malfoy, más toda la frialdad y astucia de Slytherin, para mantener la mirada fija y el rostro sereno y sin rastro de rubor. Incluso consiguió ensanchar su sonrisa con naturalidad

- Algo de eso he oído. Mejor para Slytherin, así tendremos tiempo de entrenar a nuestros jugadores sin la presión de un contrario fuerte.

- Sí, mucho mejor. Los Gryffindors tienden a distraerse con cualquier cosa nueva.

Ping, Pong. Silencio absoluto.

- Cualquier distracción de los rivales será beneficiosa entonces, ¿no?

- Siempre y cuando no sea una distracción también para Slytherin. – la miró con tranquilidad, en sus ojos una llama juguetona.- Y siempre que no atente contra las buenas costumbres.

- No sabía que los Slytherins fueran conocidos por respetar las buenas costumbres.

- Sólo cuando nos interesa.

- ¿Y nos interesa?

Silencio.

- Depende.

Katrinna andaba con tranquilidad y parsimonia al lado de su primo. Ambos habían salido del Gran Comedor con tranquilidad, para decepción de algunos de sus compañeros, que esperaban ver hundirse el apellido Malfoy en el escándalo. Iban hacia el campo de Quidditch hablando tranquilamente, siendo aún perseguidos por las miradas de los últimos persistentes.

Cuando el último de sus espías entró al Gran Comedor, Draco se volvió hacia su prima, cortando la conversación. Ésta, simplemente suspiró. Ya le parecía demasiada suerte. Se preparó para el estallido.

- ¿Con Potter?

Bueno, tampoco había sido tan malo. Suspiró otra vez, pero con una dosis de culpa, y lo miró a los ojos compungida, agachando un poco la cabeza para demostrar que él tenía la razón y de paso que el cabello le cubriera los ojos parcialmente. En otras palabras, uso todas sus técnicas de "ganarse al sexo contrario". Cuando le contestó al cabo de unos segundos (para dar tiempo a que surtiera efecto, pero sin que se impacientara), fue con su voz más dulce.

- Bueno, sí. Pero lo hice sólo por…- Venga Kat, piensa- que estaba muy triste y preocupada por ti y él se aprovechó de la situación y me besó antes de que pudiera reaccionar.- lo miró con un mohín culpable y a la vez inocente.- No regresaste para contarme nada y me moría de preocupación por mi querido Draco.- añadió aún compungida pero con un leve matiz de reproche.

Draco la miró en silencio. Serio. Se lo ha tragado pensó con cierta satisfacción la rubia. Aunque quizá había sido demasiado fácil, un tanto decepcionante. Se preparó para preguntarle por la noche y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro: enterarse de que pasó y mandar al olvido absoluto su "desliz" con Potter. 

De improviso Draco se paró. La miró serio unos instantes más y, sonriendo, empezó a aplaudir.

- Perfecto. Cada día actúas mejor querida. Casi me lo trago. Casi.

- Ya decía yo que había resultado demasiado fácil.- compartieron una sonrisa irónica durante unos segundos antes de que el rubio volviera a ponerse serio.

- Pero ahora me vas a decir exactamente que pasó, y por qué.

La rubia simplemente suspiró y empezó a hablar.

- Así que me engañaste.

- Bueno, tú tampoco me contaste nunca la verdad sobre ti. Lo único que pasa es que nunca te enteraste de mi secreto. Incluso cuando vivíamos juntos.- Le sonrió por encima del borde de su copa, burlona.

- Si mis compañeros se enteraran de que el gran conspirador Severus Snape fue engañado como un niño de pecho seguro que lo encontrarían muy divertido.

- La verdad es que lo encuentro muy divertido, mirándolo retrospectivamente.

Los dos profesores estaban en una esquina de la Mesa Alta, hablando muy cerca el uno del otro, intrigando. Ya habían recibido más de una mirada curiosa por parte tanto del alumnado como de los profesores, hecho del cual ellos pasaban.

Hogwarts, en general, no sabía que pensar de la extraña pareja, que primero se evitaba, luego se dedicaban a entrar uno en las clases del otro y ahora se marginaban para hablar sabe Dios de qué. Corrían toda clase de historias, a cuál más extraña. Y los hechos parcialmente conocidos por ciertos miembros del alumnado sólo embarullaban más el asunto.

Sam se apartó el pelo de la cara con un suave ademan, con lo que consiguió la completa atención de Severus. Éste no sabía que pensar. Después de su conversación de la anterior noche no sabía con que grado de familiaridad comportarse con ella. Ahora entendía porque se había ido, aunque, en contrapartida, no sabía porque se había quedado tanto tiempo. Este último pensamiento lo hizo sonreír con acidez.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Sam lo miraba con curiosidad. Se había inclinado hacia él, intentando encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos. Con el movimiento se le había abierto ligeramente el cuello de la túnica, nada importante, sólo lo suficiente para que los oscuros ojos de su acompañante le pudieran recorrer la curva del cuello. 

- Nada.- la visión que se le ofrecía, aunque inocente, no ayudaba a apaciguar el estado de ánimo del profesor de pociones, cuyo pensamiento unía a la profesora que tenía enfrente con la joven vecina de su recuerdo. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? aunque en el fondo sabía que parte de su ceguera había sido culpa suya, así podía mantener los dos mundos aparte, diferenciados. Al parecer, no era el único que lo había hecho.- ¿Crees que alguna vez coincidimos? Quiero decir…- ¿Para que diablos he sacado el tema? Estúpido- cuando salíamos a…

- Tranquilo, te he entendido.- La morena se echó atrás en su asiento, apoyando la espalda completamente en el respaldo, meditando la cuestión.- sinceramente – conectó su mirada violeta con la del hombre.- la verdad es que sí lo hicimos. Pero cada vez que te localizaba me iba al otro lado, lo más lejos posible.- le sonrió dulcemente, disculpándose. – No sabes en los líos que me metí con mi jefe por moverme de mi posición sin razón alguna.

- Gracias.- susurró.

- No hay de que.- amplió su sonrisa.- no sé lo que hubiera hecho si hubiésemos coincidido frente a frente. No sé en que clase de batalla nos hubiésemos visto envueltos.

Severus no pudo más que reírse, con lo que se ganó miradas incrédulas por parte de todos los presentes, que no lo habían oído reír en su vida. Deseaba que _si hubieran coincidido, hubiera sido la historia perfecta para contársela a Voldemort… y matarlo de un paro cardíaco._

- Bueno, hubiera podido ser peor.

- ¿Cómo?- consiguió intercalar entre carcajada y carcajada.

- Podría haberte… capturado.

Las risas de los dos resonaron en el Gran Comedor, justo cuando Dumbledore entraba. Sólo pudo encogerse de hombros cuando los profesores presentes lo interrogaron con la mirada. Ni siquiera supo hasta hace unos días que su profesor de pociones y la profesora de Duelo se conocían anteriormente. 

Harry le tiraba la quaffle a Ron con todas sus fuerzas, para ayudarlo a entrenar para la selección, mientras le contaba a gritos su conversación con Wolfgang. Ron no parecía muy contento con la idea de pasar la tarde del sábado con… ese.

- Harry, me parece muy mala idea. Auch!! No me las tires tan bajo, que casi me caigo de la escoba!! – Ron intentaba guardar el equilibrio mientras sujetaba precariamente con la mano la pelota. Estaba de muy buen humor, debido a que sus hermanos no sólo le habían felicitado por su pretensión a ser Guardián, además de ofrecerle su ayuda cuando no estuvieran haciendo travesuras, sino que le habían regalado una Nimbus 2001.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó a gritos.- Es que aún no domino bien ser cazador. Tampoco creo que sea tan mala idea.- añadió mientras recibía la quaffle y se preparaba para lanzarla otra vez.- además así puedes investigar y buscar cosas sobre Wolfgang. Enterarte de sus intenciones.

Ron meditó un momento las palabras de su amigo, mientras no lo perdía de vista mientras retrocedía para lanzar.

- Bueno, pero invitamos a Ginny.

A Harry se le resbalaron las manos del palo de la escoba, con lo que acabo soltando la quaffle para agarrarse con la otra, quedándose tumbado mirando hacia abajo. Hacia donde cierta rubia se frotaba la cabeza mirando al culpable que le había dado con la condenada pelota roja.

- ¡¡¿¿Quién diablos te crees, Potter??!!¡¡No vuelvas a tirarle nada a mi prima o te bajo de la escoba a maldiciones!!

Harry sólo puedo descender planeando de la escoba lentamente. Llegó al suelo justo al mismo tiempo que Ron, que también había bajado para no perderse nada y, eventualmente, salvarlo de Malfoy.

- Yo… lo siento Kat…

- Para ti es Malfoy, idiota cara rajada.

Y yo que pensaba que lo tenía superado. ¡Y sólo se estaba reservando! Bueno, por lo menos no la ha pagado conmigo Con esta nueva perspectiva de la situación en la mente, le sonrió a los presentes (a Harry y Draco se entiende, ella no iba a sonreír a un _Weasley_)

- Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto, tampoco me ha dado tan fuerte.- intercedió para calmar las cosas.

- ¿A quién llamas cara rajada, serpiente?- se añadió a la pelea Ron.

- ¿A quién le diriges la palabra pobretón?- contraatacó el rubio.

Kat sólo los miró un momento para asegurarse de que hiciera lo que hiciera no la iban a escuchar. Con un suspiro resignado, se dispuso a permanecer de pie un buen rato. Y ya de paso aprovechar para ver la reacción de Potter.

Pero alguien sí había escuchado la intersección de Katrinna, él mismo que ahora sentía sobre sí los penetrantes ojos verdes de la rubia, mientras intentaba por todos los medios no sonrojarse… más de lo que ya estaba.

- Bueno Ron…

- Además- le interrumpió el chico Slytherin.- no se que hacéis ocupando el campo de Quidditch, cuando deberíais estar cuidando de vuestra amiga la Sangre Sucia, que la veo muy "espabilada" últimamente con ese Ravenclaw.

Adiós a intentar solucionar las cosas por la vía pacífica.

- Aquí el último que está espabilado eres tu Malfoy.- salió en defensa de la Gryffindor, Harry.

- Por favor Potter, no seas ridículo. Todos los aquí presentes saben que más te gustaría haber estado en mi lugar.- se carcajeó. El rostro del moreno paso por todos los colores posibles mientras intentaba por todos los medios no apartar la vista de él para dirigirla a Katrinna, quién también tenía sus problemas para mantener su rostro sereno, aunque por ahora estaba teniendo más éxito.

- Bueno, al paso que va, seguro que muchos van a tener ese privilegio.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¿¿QUÉ??!!- Katrinna lo miraba con verdadero odio.- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme, a insinuar acaso, ese compartimiento sobre mí?¿Quién te crees que soy?¿Tu hermana?¿O esa zorra de Granger? Aunque últimamente parece que tiene mejor gusto, prefiere compartir cama con las ratas a estar contigo.

La respuesta de Draco fue sacar la varita.

- _Serpentosia_

Una serpiente negra y grande, _muy_ grande, salió de la punta de la varita del rubio. A Harry le parecía estar viviendo de nuevo aquel día de segundo en el cual había descubierto, él y todo el colegio, que hablaba Parsél. 

- _Tranquila. No nos ataques. Somos tus amigos_.- Siseó intentando calmar a la sierpe, que no parecía muy contenta con el golpe que se había dado contra el suelo. Al principio Harry se preguntó porque esa maldición si Malfoy sabía de su don. Aunque segundos más tarde cayó en la cuenta de que así estaría ocupado dejando a Ron contra dos Malfoy.

- _Petrificus totalus._

- _Expelliarmo._

- _Protego._

Las dos maldiciones surcaron el aire mientras que el escudo protector de Katrinna se formaba en el aire para protegerlos de la maldición de Ron. Consecuencia, el pelirrojo fue lanzado tres metros hacia atrás mientras que los Slytherins quedaban incólumes. Por lo menos consiguió mantener sujeta la varita. 

Los segundos de distracción de Harry, bastaron para que la serpiente avanzara algo más hacia ellos, así que no le quedó más remedio que volver toda su atención hacia ella, mientras intentaba recordar frenéticamente el hechizo que utilizó Snape.

Mientras, Ron se había recuperado a duras penas y aguantaba medio arrodillado los embates del Malfoy, mientras la rubia dividía su atención entre mantener el escudo y las evoluciones de Potter. Por lo menos aún no se había unido a la lucha activa.

- Ronald!! Parece que tu gran amigo te deja en la estacada.- lo zahirió Draco con maldad.- Y tampoco parece que la Granger se vaya a pasar por aquí, creo que prefiere pasar su tiempo que el Ravenclaw nuevo.- terminó con un falso tono serio.

- Por lo menos mis amigos están junto a mí no por conveniencia.- respondió entre jadeos el pelirrojo. En ese momento, Harry consiguió hacer un trato con la condenada serpiente y que ésta no se metiera en la pelea. 

- Bueno Malfoy.- Recuerda Harry, no la mires, por Dios no la mires.- Ahora ya somos dos contra dos.

Los duelistas se miraron fijamente separados por apenas tres metros de hierba. Justo cuando levantaban sus varitas apareció proveniente de Hogwarts la señora Hooch, acompañada por algunos alumnos que la acribillaban a preguntas por la selección, que los miró recelosa. Tuvieron el tiempo justo para guardarlas antes de que llegara junto a ellos.

- Bueno, bueno, chicos. ¿Serían tan amables de decirme lo que ocurre?

Se miraron entre sí, inseguros. Por fin tomó la palabra Draco.

- Nada, señorita Hooch.- dijo con su más empalagosa voz. Harry y Ron se tensaron previniendo lo que iba a venir.- Sólo hemos venido a ayudar a mi prima y a Weasley que se van a presentar a la selección.

- ¿Los cuatro juntos?- inquirió aún desconfiada la profesora de Vuelo.

- No, nos hemos encontrado por casualidad ya en el campo.- se sumo Harry.

- Bueno, eso está bien.- cedió por fin.- pero vosotros dos,- señaló a los dos buscadores.- podéis iros, que voy a darle unas clases a estos chicos extras y no quiero más gente de la necesaria. En cambio, vosotros podéis quedaros y si queréis, podéis uniros.

Los cuatros se quedaron momentáneamente solos mientras Hooch llevaba a los demás a coger las escobas. Se despidieron algo amenazantes todavía pero con sonrisas forzadas para el público. Cuando Harry y Draco desaparecieron, los dos restantes se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir. A ninguno de los dos le apetecía realmente unirse a la pandilla de chicos de segundo y primer año que comandaba la profesora.

- ¿Te presentas a cazadora?

- Sí.- Katrinna miró al pelirrojo con desconfianza.

- ¿Quieres que entrenemos juntos?

La rubia lo miró con sorpresa unos instantes antes de echar una ojeada a los pequeños. Se encogió de hombros.

- Vale.

            Antes de responder a los reviews, voy a someter a votación una cosa. Me he dado cuenta de que no trato a los personajes como si tuvieran 15 años, así que tenía pensado subirlos de curso. ¿Qué os parece? Por supuesto esto origina dos cuestiones:

            1.- ¿Qué titulo? Ponerle Sexto año sería poco imaginativo. (Sé que Quinto año es lo mismo pero en ese momento aún no sabía de que exactamente iba a ir, así que…) Así que acepto ideas para títulos.

            2.- ¿Dejo que me influya el Quinto Libro? Personalmente me parece una injusticia para los que no lo han leído, pero la verdad como la historia va bastante diferente tampoco tendría que hacer muchos cambios (sólo explicar el cambio de prefectos y eso).

            Me interesa mucho vuestra opinión así que contestarme please!!

            Ah, el porqué de que Severus nunca hubiera visto a Samantha en los enfrentamientos, es que durante la época más salvaje de Voldemort, los aurores también se tapaban las caras para ocultar su identidad y mantener a sus familias a salvo. También para que no se sospechará de ellos en todo momento y fuera más fácil coger algún desliz de los mortífagos en su vida normal. 

**REVIEWS:**

**Arel-M: **Espero que la razón de la escenita Draco-Ginny haya quedado lo suficientemente explicada para que no me mates. Ya te advertí que lo más probable es que sucediera algo así, pero su relación no se va a basar en eso, no te preocupes. Pero necesitaba un detonante para lo que tengo pensado para Ginny. Aunque no te creas, aún puede, y dará, muchas sorpresas.

            Creo que lo de Sev ya ha quedado aclarado, no? De todas maneras te voy a explicar porque creía que había quedado claro, (Ya me han dicho que soy muy retorcida, así que no te preocupes) Creo que era evidente que la chica de la foto y la persona que entraba era la misma persona, porque Severus nunca deja de referirse a una misma mujer cuando cuenta que lo dejó y que ahora regresaba. De que estaba en Hogwarts se deducía que era una bruja, a pesar de conocerse bajo tapadera muggle (recordemos que Severus también la utilizaba). Sólo hay dos personas nuevas ese año: Delacour, que tendría por entonces unos tres o cuatro años, cono lo que queda descartada, y Samantha Blake, la única opción posible. Además así se explica que lo abandonara.

            Bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Como siempre, espero tu review con ansia. 

**Rakel****: Muchas gracias por escribirme, no sabes la ilusión que me hace que los lectores me escriban. Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado mucho y recibir tu review pronto. Te prometo que esta vez la espera será más corta.**

**Chi-San: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Este no tenía líos entre personajes pero creo que puedo prometerte que en el siguiente haya algún que otro lío… y alguna que otra decepción. Espero que me mandes tu opinión sobre el capítulo y las preguntas pronto. Bss

**Aliena: **Bueno, por lo menos fui buena y actualice antes de recibir tu review, jejeje. Este es más largo, y aunque hayas estado leyendo por encima de mi hombro espero que me escribas un review: AHORA!! Para que luego digas que tardo y eres tú la primera. Creo que ya las dudas te las he resuelto algo más, no? Aunque… aún no he dicho que piensa Kat exactamente de todo el asunto. No te preocupes, reflexiones de pociones. Sólo puedo prometerte un capítulo muy, muy entretenido.

JAJAJAJA

            Besos a todos y : REVIEWSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Capítulo 9

**            Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez. XD. Sé que muchos querrán matarme, pero _de verdad que no he podido actualizar antes. Prometo, y esta vez de verdad, actualizar lo antes posible, aunque lo tendré crudo para hacerlo antes del 5 de Febrero, fecha de mi último examen._**

**            Además he estado pasando por una temporada sin inspiración que gracias a Dios parece haber terminado (¿o debería decir gracias a Voldy?). Una de las cosas que me han animado a volver a la carga han sido vuestros reviews, así que ¡¡ESCRIBIDME!!**

            La respuesta a esos maravillosos reviews abajo, como siempre. (Que pastelosa que estoy hoy, jejeje)

            Y sin más dilación, os dejo con este capítulo, que mis ejercicios queridos de ec. Diferenciales me esperan abajo. Los odio… (Por favor, si algún profesor de la Escuela S. de Ingenieros lee esto, que lo pase por alto) 

            S. Lestrange

**PD: Se me olvidaba. Hoy o mañana subiré un minific (espero) sobre la vida de los fundadores. (Cortesía del aburrimiento de las clases) así que aprovecho para autopublicitarme. Leed SALAZAR**

**CAPITULO IX**

**            Harry se apresuraba por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia el Gran Comedor, a ver si podía al menos coger una tostada antes de ir a su primera clase: Pociones.**

            Mientras andaba iba maldiciendo al causante de que se hubiera quedado dormido, a ese pedante rubio cuya estúpida arrogancia le había hecho ganarse una detención para esa tarde y una severa y larga, larga bronca con el profesor Snape. Aunque realmente se alegraba de que hubiera llegado, no quería ir a Azkaban.

Flash Back 

- Potter, ¿no te das cuenta de que aspiras demasiado alto? ¿De verdad crees que mi prima se iba a fijar en alguien como tú a pesar de tu fama del niño-que-vivió para más de una noche?- las crueles palabras del rubio lo acribillaron, dándole donde más dolía. Pero es que no había podido evitar preguntarse lo mismo desde el baile.

- Mira Malfoy, no eres el más indicado para hablar, te recuerdo que a la única que atraes es a Parkinson y sólo por tu dinero.

La cara del rubio se sonrosó mientras que sus ojos destellaban iracundos. Con un rápido y fluido movimiento sacó la varita del bolsillo, sobresaltando al Gryffindor, a pesar de que esperaba el ataque.

Con rapidez y maldiciendo su falta de reflejos sacó la suya. Se miraron con furia.

Fin Flash Back 

Pero por suerte o por desgracia había aparecido un profesor para parar el inminente duelo. Desgraciadamente era Snape.

            Así que se había pasado hasta las tantas de la madrugada de esa noche limpiando el maldito armario de pociones, mientras Malfoy dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto.

            No pudo evitar un fiero gruñido al pensar que los tendría que ver ahora. Aunque también estaría Katrinna. Al pensar en ella y en el incidente del sábado, aminoró el paso. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? había retrocedido en un par de minutos todo lo que había adelantado en su relación con la rubia durante un par de meses de esfuerzo.

            Katrinna. Incluso en mitad de un duelo estaba hermosísima. Hasta la túnica negra de un mortífago le quedaría bien.

            Mortífago...

            No fue consciente del golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo, solo del dolor de su cicatriz.

            Un hombre gritaba en el suelo de la sala. Harry nunca la había pisado pero algo le decía que estaba en la vieja mansión Ryddle. Alguna parte de él se asombró cuando pudo moverse para tener una mejor visión de la situación. Aunque le costo mucho esfuerzo.

            Además del hombre torturado, había un semicírculo de sombras, los mortífagos, que lo dejaban en el medio, con Voldemort erguido en mitad de la zona libre. Cuando consiguió encontrar a uno de sus seguidores convenientemente bajito que lo dejará mirar por encima del hombro, el Señor Oscuro detuvo el hechizo.

            - ¿Y bien? ¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada? ¿Qué no tienes nada para mí?

            - Mi señor...- gimió la figura del suelo, intentando arrastrarse hasta poder besar la túnica de su amo y señor.- No sé lo que paso con los libros... Le juro que no lo sé, no me dejaron estar cuando el Ministerio se los llevó. Se lo juro. No sé nada.

            Voldemort miró con gesto serio la figura que estaba a sus pies, retorciéndose patéticamente en su esfuerzo para arrodillarse.

            - Te creo.- Y con un gesto de asco se dio la vuelta. Antes de llegar a su trono, habló por encima de su hombro. - Lucius...

             El mortífago más adelantado de la punta derecha avanzó un paso. Harry contuvo la respiración, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir. El señor Malfoy sacó la varita de los pliegues de su oscura túnica, y sin un rastro de sentimiento humano en la voz, susurró con fría eficiencia:

            - _Avada Kedavra_

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el salón, hasta que Voldemort hizo un gesto cansado con la mano para que retiraran. Tenía la cara apoyada en la palma de la mano, cómodamente recostado en el trono negro. Si no fuera por su apariencia diabólica, el joven espía estaba seguro que le recordaría a alguien.  El único que no abandonó el lugar fue Malfoy, que se quedó quieto en su lugar, esperando.

            - Lucius...- la voz del hombre que tenía aterrorizado a medio mundo sonó cansada.

            - Sí señor... 

            - ¿Cómo va el asunto? ¿Cómo está ...

            ¿Harry?

- ... va bien. Aún no esta preparada pero para ...

Traedme agua. Quizá haya que llevarlo a la enfermería. 

- ¿Y él? 

- Bien señor…. 

            ¿Señor Potter? Parece que vuelve en sí

- … descubierto aún…

            Harry intentó por todos los medios aguantar en la sala, hasta haberse enterado del "asunto", pero ésta se desdibujaba a ojos vista y estaba siendo sustituida por la cara del profesor Flitwick, que se inclinaba preocupado hacia él.

            - ¿Qué...?

            - Se ha desmayado, señor Potter. ¿Se encuentra bien?

            - Sí...- Se colocó las gafas bien sobre su nariz, por fin el reloj se enfocó bien. El reloj... - ¡¡ Llegó tarde a Pociones!! 

            - No se preocupe...- Pero le hablaba al aire.

            - Y por último... El señor Potter que se ha dignado a entrar en mi humilde clase.

            Un murmullo de risitas y comentarios le acompañó en su entrada en el calabozo. Pensó durante un instante en contarle su desmayo, pero prefirió callarse que aguantar las burlas del moreno profesor el resto de la clase. Así que se dirigió hacia un asiento al lado de Ron.

            - Vaya, al parecer ni se digna en decirnos el motivo de su retraso. ¿Se le han acabado las excusas? 

            - Sí.- Lo miró con tranquilidad a los ojos. Sorprendentemente Snape no dijo nada... inmediatamente.

            - 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

            - Genial.

            Sacó las cosas con mal humor de la mochila, con los pensamientos divididos entre lo que le acababa de ocurrirle y la melena rubia que destellaba un par de filas más hacia adelante.

            - Harry...- De repente fue consciente de que la voz de Ron llevaba varios minutos llamándole.

            .¿Sí?

            -¿Porque has llegado tarde? No creo que salieras tan tarde del Comedor.

            - No. Salí detrás vuestro. Es que me paso una cosa... - Al ver las caras de interrogación de sus amigos, añadió:- pero es mejor que os lo cuente más tarde.

            Mientras Harry era interrogado por sus amigos, Kat lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo. La verdad es que no sabía como comportarse con el moreno. ¡Qué diablos! Ni siquiera sabía si debía seguir pensando en él como Potter o como Harry, sobre todo después de lo que oyó a la vuelta del baile. El baile... Miró a su compañero de al lado. Draco. Su primo. No se había vuelto a repetir lo de esa vez, ni habían hablado sobre ello. 

            Como deseaba que se repitiera.

            Meneó su rubia cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se pelea con el chico al que ha besado, se acuesta con su primo. ¡Su propio primo! Y lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo dos veces. Aunque con Harry seguro que también estaba bien....

            Joder.

            Había dejado un manchón enorme en el pergamino de tinta, por haberla dejado quieta unos minutos. Además se notaba la cara ardiendo. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba? Nunca había pensado en chicos ni había tenido ningún tipo de problema con ellos. ¡Y ahí estaba! Calentándose la cabeza con dos de ellos, los peores que pudiera haber elegido. 

            -Kat- la suave voz de Draco sobresalto a la rubia.- Si sigues en Babia vas a volver a manchar el pergamino... _por tercera vez_.

            - Umm?- la interpelada bajo la mirada al pergamino.- ¡Mierda! Joder, maldita sea...

            La interrumpieron unas risas a su lado. Al girar la cabeza hacia el estúpido de su primo, se lo encontró con los codos en al mesa y la cabeza descansando en la palma de la mano. Con el pelo, que no lo tenía engominado como siempre, sino suelto y libre, cayéndole sobre los ojos grises, que destellaban alegres.

            - Draco...

            - ¿Sí? - Como si supiera perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermosa prima, ensanchó su sonrisa de forma pícara mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante.

            - Es que estaba pensando...

            Se acercaron un poco más.

            - Qué si me podías dejar copiar la receta de la poción de hoy.

            - Claro.- Sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa le tendió la hoja con un movimiento elegante.

            - Harry.... Tierra llamando a Harry.- Ron agitó divertido la mano delante de los ojos del moreno.

            - ¿No crees que están muy cerca para ser familia?- contestó aún ausente y sin dejar en ningún momento de mirar a la conspiradora pareja Slytherin.

            - Yo creo que estarán planeando alguna nueva putada para Gryffindor y no quieren que nadie se entere.

            - Aps. Sí, es una posibilidad.- Por fin despegó la mirada de Katrinna para encontrarse a Ron mirándolo burlón y a Hermione con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.- ¿Qué?

            - Nada, pero como sigas así se va a dar cuenta hasta Snape y eso que hoy parece totalmente distraído.

            Aunque eso le hubiera llamado la atención en cualquier otro momento, lo dejó correr. Más cuando Hermione carraspeó ligeramente enfadada.

            - Venga Hermione, porque se distraiga un poco de la clase...

            - No es por eso Ron. Pero es que me parece que Harry debería olvidarse de esa Slytherin y prestar más atención a otras personas más de fiar. Cómo tu hermana, por ejemplo.

            - Bueno, Mione, si Harry no quiere nada con mi hermana no podemos obligarlo...

            - Hombres. Me refería a que Ginny está muy rara desde la noche del baile. Y empiezo a pensar que no solo es por el... incidente de la Slytherin y Harry.

            - Dos cosas.- la voz del moreno sonó levemente molesta.- La primera es que existo y estoy aquí. Y la segunda es que se llama Katrinna.

            - Tienes razón Harry.- le apoyó el pelirrojo.- Además Katrinna me parece bastante simpática para ser Malfoy.

            Ron se encontró asediado por miradas totalmente incrédulas por parte de sus dos amigos. Y es que su relación con la joven Malfoy había sido de desprecio... en el mejor de los casos.

            - ¿Qué?- ahora era su turno de protestar.- Cuando estuvimos entrenando para las pruebas de Quidditch me pareció mucho menos fría que normalmente. De hecho hasta un tanto simpática. Empiezo a sospechar que sería muy distinta sin la influencia de su primo.

            - Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Ron.- Harry sonrió con alegría al encontrarse con este inesperado apoyo.- Creo que deberíamos intentar alejarla algo de Malfoy.

            - No creo que se deje alejar. Además si te acercas a ella seguro que Malfoy te maldice.

            - Venga Hermione, no seas tan negativa. Podríamos invitarla al picnic del sábado. Ron no pongas esa cara, quedamos en que íbamos a ir.- lo regañó.

            - Quedasteis.

            - Quedamos.- contestaron con firmeza Harry y Hermione.

            - ¿Y se puede saber quien es esa persona tan importante con la que habéis quedado para que habléis de ella en mi clase?

            Tres gargantas tragaron con dificultad a la vez. Se volvieron lentamente hacia el dueño de la voz. No hace falta decir que era Snape.

            - Pues verás...

            - No quiero ninguna excusa barata, Potter. Recibiréis...

            Pero nunca supieron cual iba a ser su castigo al ser salvados por el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta. Era la profesora Blake.

            - Profesor Snape, lamento interrumpir pero es importante. Dumbledore le llama.

            Snape entró en la oficina del director con gesto preocupado. No era normal que Dumbledore lo llamara en mitad de una de sus clases. Cuando abrió la puerta vio que no estaba solo, lo acompañaban Lupin, el profesor Flitwick y Arabella Figg. 

- ¿Me llamabas?

- Sí, pasa Severus y siéntate por favor.- Aunque la voz de Dumbledore sonó alegre como siempre, sus ojos estaban inusualmente serios.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Severus se sentó rígidamente en una de las sillas que quedaban libre. Samantha se sentó a su lado. Su gesto no paso desapercibido a Lupin, que se sentaba justo enfrente, que lo miró con la ceja alzada.

- Si varias cosas. La primera es que Harry se ha desmayado antes de llegar a tu clase. ¿Te ha comentado algo?- ante su gesto de negación, continuó.- el profesor Flitwick estuvo presente, pero aparte de lo que murmuró, seguramente inconscientemente, no ha dicho nada.

- ¿Y eso es urgente?

- Sí, Severus. Puesto que lo que murmuró fueron las palabras Voldemort, Malfoy y ella.

- ¿Ella?

- Sí. No tenemos ni idea de quién puede ser pero mira esto.

Dumbledore le alargó una hoja a Severus. Éste pudo comprobar que se trataba de una hoja del Ministerio, por el escudo que portaba, una varita y un rayo, del departamento de los aurores. Samantha se inclino sobre su hombro para leerlo. Incluso en la seria situación en la que se encontraba, el roce de sus cabellos en su cuello lo estremeció.

_Al jefe Auror._

_            Se le comunica que los resultados finales de los interrogatorios a las victimas del último ataque perpetrado por lo que se piensa que es un grupo de mortífagos que resistió a la caída de El que no debe ser nombrado.-_ Snape no pudo menos que resoplar con sorna.- _no especifican ningún nombre o descripción clara de los asaltantes, aunque se revela un dato preocupante sobre uno de ellos. Al parecer, varios de los testigos que consiguieron sobrevivir, coinciden en que uno de ellos, al parecer el segundo al mando, era una mujer joven. _

_            Queremos expresar nuestra preocupación en este hecho, que revela que las filas de los disidentes, posiblemente mortífagos, están siendo nutridas por gente nueva, joven. Gente que a pesar de criarse con las historias de los horrores de su reinado, han decidido seguir su camino._

_            Atentamente_

_                       Noberto Stimikk_

_                                   Departamento de Misterios._

-  ¿Qué te parece?

- No conozco ninguna adquisición nueva. Pero el Señor Oscuro aún no confía del todo en mí.

- Bien. Intenta conseguir algo. Hay bastantes posibilidades de que sea la mujer a la que se refería Harry.- Se quedó mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna con expresión pensativa.- Sirius quiere intentar unirse como espía a las filas de Voldemort.

- ¿¿Qué??

- Va a aprovechar su estancia en Azkaban para intentar unirse. No tienes que recomendarle ni nada.- añadió al ver la expresión horrorizada del Slytherin.- De hecho, quiero que os llevéis lo peor posible y que no haya nada que os conecte.

- Eso es fácil. ¿Pero por qué...?

- Por varias razones. La primera es que no esta haciendo nada y no parece que el Ministerio vaya a admitir su inocencia. La segunda es que si sigue encerrado va a hacer una tontería y la tercera es que así tendrá la oportunidad de conseguir los nombres nuevos. Si tú lo hicieras sería bastante sospechoso.

- De acuerdo.- Su voz sonó tan furiosa que Flitwick lo miró de reojo, mientras que el licántropo tenía ciertos problemas para no sonreír.

- También quería decirte que Malfoy está planeando una fiesta en su casa y quería saber si te ha invitado o si tenemos que intentar colar a uno de los nuestros.

- Esta noche tengo previsto hablar con Malfoy. No sé si me lo dirá entonces.

- Bien. Eso era todo.

Harry levantó la vista por milésima vez de su caldero. Comprobó que Snape aún no había llegado. ¿Dónde estaría? Aún no creía que se hubiera ido sin dejar a nadie para vigilar la clase. Milagrosamente aún no había habido disturbios. De hecho la clase estaba en silencio. Demasiado silenciosa.

Buuuummmmmmmmm 

            El estallido resonó con fuerza en la mazmorra. Al darse la vuelta pudo comprobar que era el caldero de Neville. No le sorprendió e iba a girarse de nuevo cuando vio a Bulstrode, Zabinni y Parkinson riéndose _demasiado _fuerte. Además no parecían ni pizca de sorprendidos.

            Le dio un codazo a Ron para llamar su atención y les señalo a los Slytherins. Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan ya se habían dado cuenta y se sacaban subrepticiamente las varitas de las mochilas. Gracias a Dios esta vez parecía que la estaba haciendo bien, porque la poción para desvanecer no había estallado ni parecía comportarse como un ácido.

            Los movimientos de los Gryffindor habían sido descubiertos por algunos Slytherins que empezaban a sacar también sus varitas. Justo cuando ambos bandos hacían ademán de incorporarse, se abrió la puerta.

            Era la profesora Blake. Los miró con gesto severo y se dirigió hacia el caldero de Neville.

- ¿Qué poción se supone que es?

Ante su comentario, algunos de las serpientes empezaron a reírse, pero la morena profesora se volvió con gesto irritado, acallando las burlas.

- La poción desvanecedora, profesora Blake.- respondió ligeramente trémulo, aunque daba gracias de que no hubiera entrado Snape.

- Bien, veamos.- Se agacho con gesto elegante y recogió con el cucharón un poco de la poción derramada. Luego cogió uno de los sapos con lo que tenían que probarla y se lo hizo tragar. A los pocos segundos el sapo se volvió transparente. El gesto de la profesora se endureció.- Una poción bien hecha no estalla.- Recorrió a la clase con la mirada, deteniéndose brevemente en los Slytherins más cercanos al caldero.- así que no es necesario ser muy listos para darse cuenta de que algunos de vosotros habéis saboteado la poción. Informaré de esto al profesor Snape.- Parkinson y Bulstrode tragaron asustadas.- No se preocupe señor Longbottom, informaré al profesor Snape de que su poción estaba perfectamente realizada.- añadió en un tono más dulce.

- Ahora acompáñenme a mi clase.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville salieron una hora más tarde de la clase de Duelo, hablando emocionados tanto del rapapolvo que habían recibido los Slytherins como de la clase extra que habían tenido en vez de pociones. La profesora Blake les había informado de que en vez de examen, tendrían una serie de duelos entre ellos, evaluándose su manera de combatir, fuera de los resultados obtenidos. Aunque si notaba entusiasmo y dedicación podría hablar con Dumbledore para hacer un campeonato entre casas... con premio incluido.

-  Sería genial conseguir la Copa de las Casas, la de Quidditch y ganar el campeonato. ¿No crees Harry? ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrían Malfoy y sus gorilas? – Se rió a carcajadas, acompañado por Neville. 

- ¿Vosotros? Pero si no ganaríais ni a un ciego.- la voz que arrastraba las palabras sonó detrás suyo. Al volverse se encontraron a los Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabinni y Parkinson.

- A menos claro que Longbottom les tirará calderos con sus pociones. ¡Seguro que nadie sobrevivía a la explosión!- añadió Parkinson 

Los Slytherins estallaron en carcajadas. Bueno, todos no. Katrinna solo sonrió, como pudo comprobar Harry.

- No se de que te ríes Parkinson cuando la única manera que tienes de ganar es asustando a tu contrincante con tu cara.

La repentina salida de Neville los pilló a todos por sorpresa, aunque en unos segundos fueron los Gryffindors los que se reían a más no poder. Aunque Harry se contuvo para no ofender a la rubia, que sabía que era muy buena amiga de Parkinson.

- Por lo menos yo no parezco ni una comadreja ni una bola de grasa como tú, que seguro que te salvaste del destino de tus padres porque la maldición rebotó en tu barriga.

Después de estas palabras se hizo un silencio profundo, estremecedor. El mismo silencio que hay antes de que se descargue el rayo. Hasta Pansy pareció comprender que esta vez se había pasado.

- ¿¿CÓMO TE ATREVES??

Sin pensárselo dos veces sacó su varita y le lanzó un _expelliarmus_ que le acertó en el pecho y la impulso hacia los que tenía a su espalda, provocando la caída de Zabinni y Crabbe.

            Pero el contraataque no se hizo esperar. Draco lanzó a Neville el mismo hechizo, mientras que Katrinna lanzó un _rictumsempra_. Harry conjuró un escudo protector pero en vez de parar ambos rayos, solo consiguió desviarlos, dando uno en la pared, donde abrió un boquete, y el otro acertando de lleno a Hermione.

A no tardar los hechizos volaban en uno y otro sentido.

Snape estaba furioso. Acaba de visitar a sus alumnos en la enfermería, donde descansaban junto a los Gryffindors, separados lo máximo posible unos de otros, donde se había encontrado a la profesora MacGonagall y al director. Después de discutir durante quince largos minutos con MacGonagall sobre quién había iniciado la pelea y sin encontrar respuesta, se preparó para intentar convencer al director de que no los expulsara.

            Pero no había hecho falta. Dumbledore, había sonreído y había dicho que ya había pensado el castigo para los combatientes, que se lo haría saber cuando todo estuviera preparado. Luego le había informado que había otra visita a Hogsmeade y que él sería el responsable de evitar nuevos enfrentamientos entre ambos grupos. Él.

¡Maldito Dumbledore! ¿Cómo se atreve? Cómo si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer ese día.

Continuó refunfuñando mientras andaba a paso rápido por las mazmorras en dirección a su despacho. Teóricamente tenía que pasarse a revisar la Sala Común (Snape era el único que lo hacia pero es que no se fiaba de sus alumnos. De todas formas los Slytherins lo primero que se aprendían era su horario de visitas.) Giro en una esquina mientras maldecía a la prole de los Malfoy.

- Buenos días profesor Snape. Espero que no sea un mal momento para hablar con usted sobre la clase.

Severus levantó la mirada sorprendido, encontrándose la mirada entre burlona y divertida de la profesora Blake. Estaban muy cerca. Muy cerca.

- Ah, profesora Blake. No la había visto. Añadió mientras retrocedía un paso.

- Es evidente.

            Snape sonrió mientras pensaba que el día no se había echado del todo a perder. No sólo Samantha le había escuchado comprensivamente sino que se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a Hogsmeade. Amplió su sonrisa. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado al involucrarse _otra vez_ con una mujer. Y no cualquiera mujer, sino Samantha Blake. No sabía cual de sus personalidades era más peligrosa para un mortífago y espía, si la de una muggle inofensiva… o la de una de las mejores aurores del Ministerio.

            Aunque los… malditos Slytherins le habían echo quedar mal delante de Samantha con su estúpida broma. ¿Cómo podían ser tan torpes? Aunque también era mala suerte que por una vez en su vida Longbottom hubiera acertado con la poción… 

            Riéndose suavemente abrió la puerta de su habitación.

- Hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba reírte.

Severus levantó la mirada fastidiado. Cerró con un gesto brusco la puerta a su espalda.

- Buenos días Lucius.

- Menos mal que son buenos.- le contestó con sorna el patriarca Malfoy, en replica a su tono mordaz.- ¿qué he hecho para que olvides tu motivo de alegría?

- ¿Alegría?

- Por algo te estaba riendo, digo yo.

- Ahh…- Se sentó en una de las sillas que había dispuestas alrededor de la mesa del pequeño comedor. Malfoy padre se había sentado en el sillón. _Su_ sillón.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Te gustaría saberlo, no?

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio unos tensos segundos. Las miradas de hielo, adquiridas después de años al servicio de Voldemort, se enfrentaron. De repente, estallaron en carcajadas

- Vale, era por una broma de los Slytherins al pequeño Longbottom.- consiguió articular Severus entre sus profundas carcajadas.

- Bueno, aunque me gustaría escucharla no tengo tiempo. He venido por un asunto más serio. – Su repentina severidad aplacó las risas de su antiguo compañero.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, en realidad no.- con un elegante gesto disipó su severidad mientras una sonrisa burlona bailaba en sus labios, contento de haber preocupado durante unos segundos a su moreno interlocutor.

- Lucius…

- Sólo venía para invitarte a la fiesta que vamos a celebrar en mi casa el 24 de Diciembre con motivo de la Navidad.- Obvio la ceja arqueada de Snape.- Bueno, me tengo que ir, Narcissa me espera.

- Buenas Noches Lucius, saluda a Narcissa de mi parte.

- Así lo haré.

Severus contempló en silencio la puerta por donde Lucius Malfoy había salido. La contempló durante mucho más tiempo después de que el rubio saliera.

Katrinna miró por última vez el paisaje nocturno iluminado por la Luna llena. Con un suspiro cerró la cortina de su ventana mágica. Todas sus compañeras dormían ya, pero ella estaba insomne. Quizá debería haberse quedado en la enfermería con su primo, hasta que él se recuperaba. Aún no se podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpido para haberse quedado descubierto para defenderla a ella. ¿Es que aún quedaba alguien que pensara que no era capaz de defenderse por ella misma?

Aunque debía reconocer que su gesto le había agradado, añadió para si mientras sonreía tontamente. Suspiró. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

Así que ahí estaba ella, totalmente recuperada de sus superficiales heridas mientras la mayoría de los involucrados en la pelea aún permanecía en la enfermería. La única que también había conseguido escapar con heridas leves era, milagrosamente, Pansy. Un enorme milagro, sobre todo después de haber visto las caras asesinas de algunos Gryffindors.

Pero resulta que la dulce Pansy tenía su propio caballero guardián. Goyle, perdón, Greg, que tan inútil era para algunas cosas, resulta que se sabía una enorme caterva de hechizos y maldiciones. Su padre debería sentirse orgulloso de él. Y cuando ni con esas se salvaba la emprendía a salvajes golpes. Y teniendo en cuenta su tamaño era algo para tener en cuenta.

Aunque la verdad es que si se había ido de la enfermería a la primera posibilidad fue porque no quería estar con él en la misma sala. Joder. Ya volvía a pensar en él. 

La rubia se deslizó entre las sábanas con gesto fastidiado. Pero estaba tan guapo cuando…

_Katrinna… Se reprendió mentalmente. Pero sus ojos verdes le habían provocado algunos escalofríos en la enfermería. Cuando la miraba mientras le curaban el labio partido (culpa de uno de los hechizos de la sangre sucia, ¿De dónde sacaba esa facilidad para derribar escudos?) Durante el duelo. Mientras salía apresuradamente de los dominios de Pomfrey seguida de Pansy…_

Joder.

Y mira que se había prometido dejar de pensar en él después de la noche del baile…

_Flash Back_

- El Señor Oscuro se impacienta cada día más. Hay que hallar una manera para acercársele. Un punto débil.

- ¿Y de veras crees que vas a ser capaz de averiguarlo tú, Millicent, cuando ninguno de nuestros padres ha podido?

- Bueno, Moran, nunca se sabe. 

- Quizá tengas razón. Pero es que es demasiado santo, si al menos saliera con alguna chica o se enamorara de alguna…

Katrinna tragó saliva con dificultad, palideciendo un poco. Aún conservaba en sus labios el regusto a menta de los de él. Avanzó despacio hacia su cuarto, intentando pasar inadvertida.

- Ah, Katrinna.- Joder.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo acercarte a Potter?

Katrinna pensó a toda velocidad. Bueno, la verdad es que no había muchas respuestas donde elegir, mañana lo sabría todo el colegio.

- Alguna.

Y sin más huyó hacia su cuarto. 

Joder.

_Fin Flash Back_

            En una de las mazmorras una joven rubia se tapó la cabeza con las sabanas, intentando mantener sus pensamientos fuera.

            No tuvo mucho éxito.

            Esa noche los insomnes tuvieron su día álgido. Incluso en la Torre Gryffindor. 

            Cierta pelirroja se dio la vuelta por enésima vez en cinco minutos. Su mente era un confuso torbellino de pensamientos, mezcla de culpabilidad, deseo…

            Harta, apartó las sábanas a un lado con fuerza. Respiró hondo intentando relajarse. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente?  Primero se acostaba con Malfoy. Luego empeoraba la situación conspirando con él. 

            Malfoy se había mostrado levemente interesado, aunque a Ginny no le engañaba. Sabía perfectamente que alguien como ella sería un precioso trofeo. ¿Pero qué decía?

            Se acostó sobre su vientre. Respiró duramente enterrando la cara en la almohada. Esos pensamientos habían sido su perdición durante los últimos días. Se sentía una traidora a su propia familia. Aunque después de haber visto a su hermano charlando tranquilamente con la maldita, estúpida, arrogante serpiente… ¡La odiaba! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar con ella tan tranquilo después de lo que le había hecho? Porque seguro que Potter se lo había contando. ¿Potter? Se dejaba influenciar demasiado por Draco.

            Se volvió a dar la vuelta quedando boca arriba. Cerró los ojos

            ¿Draco?

            Vale, eso es grave.

            En su mente luchaban la indignación hacia Harry y Ron, el odio hacia Katrinna… El deseo de cierto Slytherin… el poder… la sensación de traicionar y ser traicionada…

            No se sentía así desde su primer año.

            Lo cual no era una buena señal. Porque en ese año había sido dominada por Voldemort. Bueno, entonces aún Tom Ryddle.

            Tom

            Había que reconocer que no estaba del todo mal, se parecía a Harry.

            Vale, ahora si que el asunto pintaba grave.

            La pequeña de los Weasleys se levantó sin hacer ruido, cogió su capa y salió de puntillas de la habitación, mientras sus compañeras dormían profundamente, inconcientes de sus actos.

            Draco miró con odio a su rival, que dormía profundamente en la otra esquina de la habitación. Lo odiaba. Tenía que fastidiarlo todo. Por su culpa su estancia en Hogwarts no era tan brillante como había esperado, siempre conseguía arrebatarle la Copa de las Casas y hacía dos años incluso la de Quidditch. Y ahora se atrevía a _intentar arrebatarle a Katrinna._

            Se arrebujó en la cama, ocultando parcialmente su cara en las sabanas, dejando fuera solo sus brillantes ojos grises.

            Sonrió con malicia. Quizás aún tenía la ocasión de devolverle golpe tras golpe. La pequeña de esa familia pelirroja y entrometida estaba a punto de caer. Su amor por Harry sería su perdición. Eso y algo de ayuda por su parte, por supuesto.

            Y quien sabe, su caída podría resultar muy agradable. Para ambos.

            Cerró los ojos con rapidez al escuchar la puerta de la sala abrirse. Seguramente sería la enfermera haciendo otra de sus rondas.

            Los suaves pasos se dirigieron sin titubear hasta su cama, parándose cerca de la cabecera. Volvió a sonreír con malicia mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, dirigiendo su brillante mirada hacia la persona que temblaba ligeramente a su lado.

            Ocultos a la vista de todos, cierta persona se esforzó en escuchar los susurros provenientes del fondo de la sala. Cada palabra comprendida se clavaba en sus entrañas. No podía arriesgarse a moverse para poder vislumbrar a la interlocutora del joven mortifago, pero escuchó con atención.

            Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, sus ojos verdes se cerraron pensativos.

**REVIEWS**

**            Aliena: **Bueno, no te preocupes, en el próximo capítulo habrá más acción y se aclaran algunas cosas. O mejor dicho, se definirán más los planes de nuestro querido Voldy.  ¿A que te gustó tu personaje? No te preocupes, se qué no habla, pero ya tendrá algunas frases. Sabes que siempre me había parecido que JKR había puesto muy pocos alumnos por casa. Sobre todo después de ver la de gente que asistía a los partidos (¿Qué pasa? ¿Que se multiplican o que salen de de debajo del caldero de Severus?) jajaja. Y escribiré más a menudo, te lo prometo. Quiero tus reviews también para mi otra historia… XD

            **Némesis Ryddle: **Claro que lo leí, me gustó mucho. Como ves, ya los he solucionado, ahora solo me falta aprobar mis exámenes… De esperanzas también se vive. Bueno, me alegro que te gustara la parte de Draco y Ginny, pero la verdad es que no le veo mucho futuro como pareja… Pero no te preocupes, habrá algunas más. Espero que éste también te haya gustado y espero con ansia tu review.

            **Amemait: Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que te lo hayas terminado de leer ya!!!jajaja. Me alegra que la gente me apoye en este intento de historia, espero tener noticias tuyas a menudo. **

            **Arel- M: Antes de nada, me encantó tus nuevos capítulos!!! Aunque tengo una pregunta. ¿De verdad pasan solo 5 días??? Porque si yo fuera ellos debería dormir 6 más seguidos. xD. Bueno, esta claro que lo voy a dejar como esta, total, si hace falta mato a Sirius y ya está… Es broma. XD. Como verás aquí también se ríe Severus y tampoco esta Colin!!  Lo que paso en el entrenamiento se verá después, aunque las consecuencias ya se están pagando. Espero que con esto estés más tranquila respecto a Draco y Ginny. **

            Ya me he buscado a un técnico así que asunto solucionado a menos que los idiotas de la ADSL no vuelvan a pifiarla otra vez… AJJ!!

            Espero tener tus reviews también en mi próxima historia. 

            Besos

            **Golobueno****: Como ves cumplí con mi palabra y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, no la pienso dejar a medio terminar, no te preocupes. Y sigue escribiéndome, que me animas mucho.**

            Gracias a todos, y ahora me voy que son las 1810 y aún no he hecho nada. Xd. Intentaré terminar mi primer capitulo de la otra historia esta noche o mañana por la mañana. 

Besos

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Capítulo 10

**            ¡¡¡HA SALIDO EL QUINTO LIBRO!!!**

Jajajaja. De todas maneras no va a tener ningún tipo de influencia en el fic. (De todas maneras ya me lo había leído) aunque… odio a Black (¿Qué? Solo es un maldito gusano prepotente que se queja de Snape encima.) Bueno, se que he tardado algo más de lo que pensaba, pero aparte de los líos propios de comienzo de nuevo cuatrimestre, a la estúpida de la ADSL le da por no funcionar de vez en cuando. (problemas con el Proxy, que se le va a hacer, si tuviera alguna idea de que diablos es eso.)

            Bueno, muchas gracias  a todos los reviews y a los que no me los habéis mandado: MALOS!!! Joe, animan un montón y me hacen escribir más rápido (que no se note el chantaje)

            Publicidad: SALAZAR, de mí misma.

            Que por cierto actualizaré o dentro de un rato (cuando termine de estudiar Ciencias de los Materiales) o mañana a muy tardar (esta vez lo prometo en serio)

Bueno, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo (que es un pelín más largo de lo habitual)

            S. Lestrange

**CAPITULO X**

Harry daba vueltas por los tres mismos malditos pasillos como si fuera un león enjaulado. Hoy había habido otra pelea Mione vs. Ron en la Sala Común. Y por el mismo motivo. ¿Es que no se cansaban de pelear por Soleen? Y eso que no se le veía el pelo desde la fiesta de Halloween. Halloween. Apenas habían pasado tres míseros días y ya parecía una eternidad. 

            Rememoró como se sentía cuando salió del Baile, lleno de esperanza y felicidad por su futuro y por lo que acababa de pasar. Y ahora, no se sabe cómo, acababa de salir de la enfermería donde estaba porque se había peleado con la que creía que era la chica de sus sueños, huyendo de sus amigos y rezando para que McGonagall no se acordara de la detención. Aunque ya había pasado una semana y aún no les había dicho nada. ¿Se le habría olvidado? No sabía porqué, pero esa idea le preocupaba. 

            Fin de pasillo, parada, giro sobre sus talones, vuelta a andar.

            Sonrió ligeramente cuando recordó el inicio de la nueva pelea entre sus amigos. Ron, despechado dijera lo que dijera, le había pedido para salir a una bonita Gryffindor de 4º curso. Pero ésta ya tenía una cita al parecer. Con nada menos que Gregory Goyle. Y Hermione no había podido evitar reírse. Error.

            Creo que a Ron se le ha olvidado que el Sábado hemos quedado con Wolfgang. Le dará una ataque cuando se lo recuerde.

            Suspiró. Lo que le hubiera gustado de verdad era tener planes con Kat y no con una bomba a punto de estallar. Kat. ¿Qué le pasaba con ella? No es que no fuera malo quedar sin palabras cada vez que estaba cerca, o comportarse de manera estúpida. No. Es que encima le lanzaba hechizos. ¿Es que era idiota? No hacia falta ser Sirius Black para saber que así no se conseguía nada. Quizá era culpa suya que se llevaran tan mal. Quizá debería haber intentado aclarar las cosas en la enfermería.

            Y otra cosa. ¿Quién había entrado en la enfermería para hablar con Malfoy y sobre qué?

            Definitivamente necesitaba un pensadero.

            Fin de pasillo, parada, giro sobre los talones, vuelta a andar.

            ¿Qué hacer? Aunque tenía un par de días para pensarlo hasta el jueves, donde compartían Duelo y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, notaba que debía darse prisa. Una corazonada. Aunque con un poco de suerte en la clase de Hagrid podría hablar con ella. O quizá faltaría a su clase de por la tarde y darían Pociones. Jamás pensó que se alegraría de tener una clase extra con Snape. Me estoy volviendo loco Sonrió para sí. Enamorarse, o obsesionarse, de la prima de tu antagonista, que además era de familia de mortífagos, no era lo que podía llamarse una idea cuerda.

            Aunque cada cosa en su tiempo, debería hablar primero con Ron, para recordarle la cita con Soleen, ver que se podía hacer con su enfado con Hermione e ir a hablar con Ginny de su extraño comportamiento. Luego podría intentar hablar a solas con Katrinna.

            Katrinna intentó encogerse en la Sala Común cuando su primo por fin bajó de su cuarto. Basta decir que no sirvió para nada. Se encorvó sobre sus apuntes, mientras miraba a Pansy esperando una salida. La rubia se encogió de hombros. La miró con gesto de súplica.

- ¿No puedes hacer nada?- le susurró por encima de la mesa.

- No. No se me ocurre nada.- le contestó Pansy.- Pero no parece enfadado. ¿por qué debería estar enfadado? 

- No sé. Me lo dijiste tú ayer, ¿no te acuerdas?

- Ah, era una corazonada de las mías. Me pediste que te las dijera cada vez que las tuviera.

- Ah. Entonces se enfadará más tarde.

El rubio se dirigió a la mesa donde estudiaba su prima con tranquilidad. Por extrañas razones habían suspendido todas las clases de primera hora. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Blaise lo cogió del brazo.

-    Draco.

-    Ahora voy a hablar con Kat, Blaise. Cuéntamelo más tarde.

- Es sobre Quien tu Sabes.

Ahora si que se ganó toda la atención de Draco. Con cierta dificultad apartó los ojos del cabello reluciente de Kat y miró a los ojos negros de Blaise con seriedad. Al ver la tensa reunión, Greg se acercó.

- ¿Has tenido noticias nuevas?

- Más que noticias, rumores.

- ¿Para eso me molestas? – entrecerró los ojos con súbita ira.- Los rumores no son importantes, al paso que vas acabarás leyendo Corazón de Bruja.

- Son sobre tu prima y Potter.

- ¿Sobre...?- No pudo evitar echar una rápida ojeada al objeto de sus temores. Creía haberle dejado muy claro que tenía que dejar de verse con Cara rajada.- Pero...

- Hay de muy diversos tipos. Algunos dicen que si habla con Gryffindors es que es una traidora.

- Otros que debería seducir al Chico de Oro para tenderle una trampa.- intervino Goyle.- Y que es por eso por lo que paso lo del Baile. ¿Es cierto?- Los dos Slytherins miraron al joven Malfoy ansiosos por una respuesta.

- ¡¡Katrinna!!

- La liamos.- murmuró la interpelada bajando la cabeza con resignación.- Deberíamos haber huido.

- Suerte – le susurró su compañera con aprensión.

La pareja rubia andaba hacia su siguiente clase, Encantamientos, con tranquilidad, apartados del resto de los de su casa. Draco miraba hacia el frente con su habitual arrogancia, pero Kat contaba las líneas del suelo por como lo miraba. Alzó la cabeza con una súbita idea.

-  ¿No podrías hablar con tu Padre? Podrías decirle que se intentó pero que no salió bien. Que no le gusto.

- Ya. Y de paso le arrancas los ojos a la mitad de los Slytherins para que no vean como babea por ti. 

- Podría hacerse.

Draco se paró en mitad del pasillo mirándola con escepticismo. Katrinna suspiro derrotada.

-  Tenía que intentarlo.- murmuro para sí mientras echaban a andar de nuevo.

- Lo que aún no me has contado es qué...

Por suerte para Kat, el Profesor Flittwick los esperaba en la puerta de la clase, con cara de pocos amigos.

Así que se sentaron en silencio en unos pupitres alejados de su mesa, pero no tanto que resultara sospechoso, y sacaron sus libros en silencio. Cuando llevaban unos diez minutos escribiendo, Draco le hizo temida pregunta.

- ¿Te gusta Potter?

Kat lo miró sorprendida. Se hubiera esperado cualquier tono entre la amenaza y la furia, pero no el suave y derrotado que utilizó. Parecía más un amante despechado que a un defensor de la pureza y castidad de la familia que se esperaba. Aunque la verdad es que en cierta medida lo es. Lo miró con súbita ternura. En vez de contestar, le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa. Draco sonrió sin dejar de mirar al frente en ningún momento.

- Aún no has contestado.

- Creía que no era necesario.

Draco la miró escéptico, alzando una ceja en un delicado arco.

- Solo es un entretenimiento. La fruta prohibida por así decirlo.

- Creo que mientes.- mientras hablaba, le apretó con delicadeza la mano.

- Si quieres te lo demuestro.- susurró.

Draco se rió divertido durante unos momentos. Al cabo de unos segundos la miró con sus increíbles ojos grises brillando entre mechones de oro.

- No mientas que me ilusiono.- le contestó al fin en torno de burla.

¿Quién miente?

Harry medio empujo, medio arrastró a Ron hacia la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Atisbó de puntillas por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros de clase, pero no veía nada por mucho que se estirara. Quizá no ha llegado aún

- No ha llegado aún.

- ¿Qué?¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por favor Harry…

Ahora que se fijaba la verdad es que su pelirrojo amigo le sacaba una cabeza a sus compañeros. Entre eso y que estaban a mitad de una escalera, la verdad es que si Ron no la veía es que no había llegado aún. 

¿Y si no viene?¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si Malfoy…?

- Harry, se te esta descomponiendo la cara.

- Umphs.

Katrinna y Draco se apresuraron a su siguiente clase, la del tonto del semigigante. La verdad, no sabía aún porque se había apuntado. Era un verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Bueno, se corrigió al mirar hacia su lado, si que lo sabía.

Draco caminaba mirando al frente con fijeza, la habitual soberbia de la que hacia gala plasmada en su cara. Sin embargo, sus ojos no paraban de desviarse a hurtadillas hacia su prima. Es tan hermosa Sacudió la cabeza, provocando que su pelo destellara con un aura dorada (y que la mitad de las chicas presentes en ese corredor se quedaran embobadas), Genial, sigue pensando en esas cursiladas y acabarás pareciendo un Gryffindor

- ¿No te parece que es una tontería?

- ¿El qué?- Kat se volvió confusa hacia su primo. 

- Nuestra siguiente clase.

- Ah, pues si. Pero fuiste tú el que se apuntó.

- Vaya, y yo que creía que tu también estabas apuntada.- le sonrió con burla, contento de pillarla.

- Bueno…- tan ensimismada iba pensando una posible salida que tropezó con unos escalones que _maquiavélicamente _se habían aparecido en su camino.

Draco la cogió justo a tiempo por la cintura antes de que cayera. De repente, fue consciente de que estaban solos en el pasillo.

Kat sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Se olvidó del resto.

Cierta clase de Cuidado de Bichos Peligrosos, quiero decir, de Criaturas Mágicas, fue interrumpida cuando cierta pareja rubia llego tarde. Y eso que parecía que habían corrido una maratón. Pero gracias a la intervención de cierta Slytherin, que le había dicho a Hagrid que iban a llegar tarde porque…bla, bla, mentira, bla, no hubo consecuencias. Excepto porque a cierto moreno Gryffindor por poco se le escapa el bicho, ups, criatura que tenían que cuidar. Y dado que la criaturita tenía cuatro poderosas pinzas y un peligroso aguijón, dicho hecho provocó un pequeño caos y las risas de su pelirrojo amigo. 

- Katrinna, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- ¿Qué se te ha perdido esta vez Potter?

Harry la cogió del codo con suavidad para apartarla de donde charlaba con Pansy y Blaise, que inmediatamente bajaron la vista a su tarea (mientras se reían entre dientes). Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo escucharan, y a la lo suficientemente cerca para que Draco no se diera cuenta de nada raro (que estaba siendo entretenido por una _curiosa_ serie de circunstancias), Harry tomó aire con cierta aprensión y comenzó a hablar.

- Verás, Katrinna. Yo quería hablar sobre lo que ha pasado estos últimos días y… sobre el baile.

Kat miró hacia todos los lados con rapidez y disimulo. Acto seguido se inclinó suavemente hacia el Gryffindor, que seguía todos sus movimientos de cerca.

- Aquí no. Ven a Slytherin cuando este a punto de terminar la cena. Yo me saldré cinco minutos antes. Te veré en la puerta para que puedas pasar.

El resto de la tarde paso rapidísimo para Harry y Kat, que esperaban con distintas emociones la llegada de la cena. Kat no paraba de repetirse que era poco menos que subnormal, pero eso no le impedía mirar su reloj cada cinco minutos, con lo que se ganó más de una mirada extrañada de Draco.

Harry… bueno, era Harry.

 Por fin llego la ansiada hora de la cena. Aunque si hubieran sabido lo que significaba…

Severus daba nerviosas vueltas por su despacho. Teóricamente debería haber estado ideando un modo de recuperar la clase perdida esa mañana, pero después de las noticias que le habían hecho perderla, no podía estarse quieto.

Refunfuño por lo bajo. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan difícil? Y no es que fuera esperado, pero podría haber esperado un poco más, ¿No? Así hubiera tenido tiempo para solucionar las cosas, para… 

El moreno profesor sacudió la cabeza irritado. Claro, el Señor Oscuro iba a retrasar sus planes para que el pudiera hablar tranquilamente con su ex-novia. ¿Y qué le iba a decir de todas maneras? Mira Sam, nunca te he olvidado, y me da igual que vayamos a entrar en una guerra pero quiero volver. Estúpido, totalmente estúpido.

- ¿Severus?

La suave voz clavó a Snape a mitad de una zancada como nadie hasta ahora lo había hecho. Se dio la vuelta con parsimonia, para descubrir al eje de sus temores y esperanzas en la puerta: Samantha Blake. Aspiró con fuerza, aunque silenciosamente, para prepararse para lo más difícil que había hecho hasta ahora. Aunque no supiera aún lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- la bella profesora no esperó respuesta y entró en el santaoctarium de Severus. Se apoyó en la puerta, con las manos en la espalada y el oscuro cabello cubriéndole parcialmente la cara. Lo miró intensamente con sus ojos violetas, evaluándolo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al Slytherin.

- Claro, no te cortes.- aunque no había querido, había sonada sarcástico. Pero consiguió que los rojos labios de su interlocutora se curvaran en una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué opinas del ataque?

- ¿Qué quieres que opine? Si el Señor Tenebroso ataca tan directamente y a blancos tan poco… políticos, es que ya esta preparado para la guerra. ¿No es lo que opinamos todos?

- Sí. Pero que opinas sobre como nos va a influir la guerra.- hizo un ademán impaciente con la mano, para a continuación devolverla a su lugar.- y no me refiero a lo típico: muerte, destrucción…

- Bueno.- Severus hizo una pausa y se acercó lentamente a Sam sin despegar sus oscuros ojos de ella.- Muchas cosas van a cambiar, además ahora tenemos más posibilidades con Harry Potter (dientes apretados). Y aún tenemos a Dumbledore. Creo que si el Señor Oscuro ha atacado tan rápido es para que no le dé tiempo a prepararse y no sea una amenaza real. 

Silencio. Aún le separaba medio metro. Inesperadamente, Severus se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su sillón, detrás de su mesa.

- Aparte de eso, para mí lo único que significa es que volvieron mis días de espía. 

- Aún no me has dicho porque cambiaste de bando.

Severus rehuyó su mirada, algo que no paso desapercibido a la auror. Se encogió de hombros.

- Simplemente cambié de idea.

- ¿Tengo que creérmelo?

- No has venido a hablar de la guerra ¿verdad?- Ahora si que Severus miró a Sam, taladrándola con su mirada. Pero la mujer no se dejó amedentrar, se separó de la puerta y camino hacia su escritorio sin perder la compostura en ningún momento. Pero cuando llego a él, agachó la mirada para jugar con una pluma, tímida de repente.

- No.- Alzó su morena cabeza para mirarlo con decisión. – Venía para hablar sobre nosotros.  

A Severus eso frase fue lo mismo que si le tirarán un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza. ¿De ellos? Cómo podría seguir habiendo un ellos si en poco tiempo iban a ser un espía en las filas del Señor Tenebroso y una auror. Además, ¿desde cuando había un ellos? 

            Parte de sus pensamientos debió de reflejarse en su cara, porque los ojos de Samantha perdieron algo de su brillo. Mirando al suelo, se volvió dispuesta a irse.

            Severus vio su movimiento, su intención. Sabía que si cruzaba la puerta habría perdido cualquier esperanza de estar con ella. Ella, que había sido su gran amor. Por ella, había dado la espalda a todo lo que conocía para escoger el camino más peligroso. Por ella, había arriesgado su vida. Por su recuerdo, se había convertido en un ser amargado y sin esperanzas.

            La delicada mano de Sam tocó el picaporte, girándolo con suavidad para abrir la puerta.  

- Sería una locura. 

La voz del Slytherin sonó bronca en el silencio, oscura y desesperanzada. Samantha se quedó quieta, pero no se volvió.

- ¿Alguna vez no lo fue?

- Ahora es distinto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que sabemos.

Ahora si se giró la auror, su silueta a contraluz delante de la puerta semiabierta, mirándolo con pasión y serenidad a la vez. 

- Yo siempre supe.

- Sam…- la voz del hombre más frío de Hogwarts se quebró, las lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos negros.- Solo me arriesgaría a que te matasen.

- Yo siempre me arriesgo a que me maten.- se apoyo una vez más en la puerta, cerrándola.- además, ya te dije que me gusta lo peligroso.

Sonrieron. Mirándose a través de la oscura habitación, divididos por algo más que polvo y un escritorio, se sonrieron. Y con esa sonrisa sellaron su destino.

El Gran Comedor resonaba con el bullicio habitual de la cena. Todos sin excepción miraban de vez en cuando hacia la mesa de los profesores, para ver si alguno hacia algún ademán de explicarles su extraño comportamiento de la mañana. Pero todos comían en silencio, mirando a sus platos. Aunque si hubieran estado más atentos, podrían haber visto a cierta pareja mirándose de reojo, los únicos que sus ojos brillaban con algo más que tristeza y determinación, con esperanza.

Harry comía con rapidez, ante las atónitas miradas de sus amigos, que lo habían visto muy apagado desde el día anterior. Bueno, realmente a Ron no le extrañaba tanto, sobre todo cuando miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio que su comportamiento era copiado por cierta persona rubia.

Cuando iban por la mitad de la cena, más o menos, Dumbledore se levantó con semblante serio, consiguiendo que en unos segundos la sala se quedará en silencio, expectante.  Pero su discurso fue interrumpido por la sorpresiva llegada de lechuzas al Gran Comedor.

Lechuzas negras.

El anciano director las miró revolotear por encima de las mesas buscando a sus destinatarios con tristeza. Se volvió a sentar entre una sacudida resignada de su alba cabellera, seguro que ahora cualquier palabra de explicación sería vana.

Las lechuzas fueron bajando una a una, posándose enfrente de asustados y pálidos chicos y chicas, que repentinamente temerosos, se debatían ante la carta, indecisos de abrirla. Cuando por fin los sobres fueron rasgados, los primeros llantos y gritos invadieron el anteriormente alegre Comedor.

Harry miró a su alrededor. En un principio vio hacer lo mismo a todos sus compañeros de curso. Pero su alivio de que las lechuzas negras hubieran despreciado su sector fue interrumpido por la llegada de un oscuro heraldo. El pájaro se poso con delicadeza en el centro, delante de un muchacho que ya lloraba.

- Oh, Dean…

Pasados los primeros momentos, la tensión y los lloros no paraban de aumentar, unidos a las preguntas de aquellos que se habían librado de la alada visita, pero no por ello menos asustados, y los intentos de consuelo de los amigos de las víctimas. Ante ello, Dumbledore se levantó, instaurándose de nuevo el silencio, aunque roto por algunos hipidos y llantos de algunos inconsolables. Desde la Gran Mesa, el admirado director pasó si brillante mirada por todos, reconfortándolos.

- Estamos ante el inicio de tiempos oscuros, tiempos que ya nos han tocado con sus dedos de muerte a algunos y que tocaran a muchos más antes de su fin.- todos miraban pálidos a su erguida figura, inseguros ante lo que quería decir, de lo que se avecinaba.- pero no por ello debemos agachar la cabeza, refugiarnos en mentiras y engaños. Lord Voldemort ha vuelto y la guerra ha comenzado. La oscuridad amenaza con ahogarnos… pero eso jamás ocurrirá. Porque lucharemos, lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, con esperanza y valentía, dando todo por aquello que amamos, para derrotar totalmente a la Oscuridad. Y venceremos. Juntos, venceremos.

Os lo prometo.

Después de las palabras de Dumbledore, todos se habían levantado para ofrecer consuelo o para hablar sobre la guerra. Harry se inclinó para posar una mano sobre el hombro de Dean, que estaba siendo abrazado por la mitad de Gryffindor. Incómodo y sintiéndose de más, se levantó inseguro de adonde ir. Entre la multitud, atisbó el reflejo de una cabellera dorada, lo que le recordó su cita. Es el momento perfecto para escabullirse No acababa de pensarlo cuando ya se estaba recriminado severamente su actitud ante sus compañeros. ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo podía pensar en si mismo ante su dolor?

- ¿Harry?

Se volvió. Era Soleen. Un gruñido se gestó en su garganta. Lo que faltaba. 

- ¿Sí?

Algo de su agresividad debió notarse, porque Soleen retrocedió un paso.

- Solo quería saber si estáis todos bien. En mi casa han llegado varias lechuzas y no me he fijado si vosotros…- su dulce voz se quebró. Ahora que el Gryffindor se fijaba, la verdad es que la cara del Ravenclaw aparecía surcada por las lágrimas. Se recriminó su anterior dureza.

- Estamos bien, solo ha llegado una.- miró con tristeza hacia donde Dean era consolado por sus amigos.- ¿cómo estas tú?

- Bien. No me ha llegado nada. Pero algunos de mis nuevos amigos…

- Comprendo. Yo no sabría que hacer si a Mione o Ron le hubieran llegado.

Soleen no dijo nada inmediatamente, paseando su vista algo perdida entre la gente de los Leones. Harry tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar con tranquilidad a la persona que había dado tantos problemas a Ron. Se veía demacrado y pálido, excesivamente pálido, como si acabará de salir de una enfermedad. Iba a preguntarle una vez más is estaba bien, cuando Soleen se volvió hacia él preocupado.

- ¿Dónde esta Mione?

- Está con Ron.- No pudo evitar hacer una pausa para ver si se mosqueaba. ¿Mione? Ron, vas a tener que espabilarte.- Han ido a llevar a los de primero ha la Sala Común.

- Que responsable y buena que es. ¿No te parece?

- Sí, claro.- No pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más inquieto. Empezaba a creer que la desconfianza de Ron hacia él no se debía solo a los celos. Aunque la verdad es que no había dicho o hecho nada que lo mereciera.

- Bueno, vuelvo con los míos. Nos vemos el sábado, ¿no?

- Claro. Hasta el sábado.

En esas, llegó Neville, que había estado consolando a Dean, pero que se había acercado al verlos hablar.

- Oye Wolfgang, ¿estás mejor?

- Sí. Muchas gracias por preocuparte.- Aunque sonrió con afabilidad, como siempre, a Harry le pareció que esta vez su sonrisa estaba más tensa.- Bueno, hasta luego.

- ¿Qué le pasaba?- interrogó a su compañero.

- No sé. Pero estaba en la enfermería cuando me fui esta mañana. Ahora se le ve mejor, pero aún esta algo pálido. No debería estar levantado.

- Ah.

Harry se dirigió hacia Ron, que volvía en ese momento, acuciado por una repentina duda. No pudo evitar fijarse en que Hermione se había dirigido hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, seguramente buscando a su nuevo amigo.

-  Oye Ron, ¿te fijaste si Wolfgang estaba en la enfermería cuando llegamos?

- ¿Ése? No, la enfermería estaba vacía. Seguro.- añadió al ver la cara de duda de su moreno amigo.- ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, cosas mías.- Le sonrió inseguro. No sabía por qué, pero todo el asunto le sonaba raro.

- Oye, ¿No tenías una cita con alguien?- la voz de Ron pretendió sonar distendida, aunque el intento sonó algo raro.

- Pero no es el momento… ¡Oye! ¿Y tú como sabías…?

- Solo hacia falta veros.- ahora si que la sonrisa de Ron se vio sincera.- ¿No piensas ir? La verdad es que necesito una buena noticia hoy.

Harry solo pudo abrazarlo. 

****

****

****Draco estaba pensando en como escaparse de toda la barahúnda que se había organizado en el Gran Comedor sin que se notase demasiado (no podía permitir que pensaran que estaba de parte de los mortífagos, aunque así fuera) cuando vio al profesor Snape dirigirse hacia él con gesto resuelto. A un lado de él, Katrinna se escabulló con habilidad hacia la puerta.

            Bueno, al menos ella se ha salvado. Se puso convenientemente serio y conmocionado y se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse al único hombre que no le creería. Y encima aún no había podido entrar en detalles con la pequeña Weasley, después de su trato de la enfermería. 

            Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor mientras iba a reunirse con el Jefe de su Casa. Distinguió su melena roja cerca de un montón de Gryffindors que se abrazaban entre sí. Patético. Tuvo que reprimir un bufido ante la escena. ¿No se daban cuenta del ridículo que estaban haciendo? Por suerte parecía que ella también estaba incomoda. Quizá podría pillarla al salir del Gran Comedor.

- Señor Malfoy, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?     

- Claro, profesor Snape.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia una esquina más tranquila. Cuando el joven rubio se dio media vuelta para encararse con su moreno profesor, se sobresaltó al ver su intensa mirada enfocada en él. Y aún más cuando escuchó sus palabras.

- Dime que no te has visto involucrado, Draco.

- Pero profesor…- Draco solo tuvo que mirarlo para saber que no estaba allí como su profesor, como su jefe de Casa o como el amigo íntimo de su padre, sino como pocas veces se presentaba ante él, como su padrino.- Severus, te prometo que no he tenido nada que ver.

Draco escuchó el suspiro de su padrino con una sorpresa cada vez mayor pintada en su pálido rostro. Ese no era el hombre que él conocía, nunca se comportaba así en ninguna de sus numerosas facetas. Ahora que lo veía con claridad, había lago diferente en él, aunque no sabía qué.

Severus se sintió observado por los iris grises, seguro de que se estaba exponiendo demasiado al demostrar su preocupación. ¿Tan extraño era de que se preocupara por su ahijado? Si alguna vez había sentido remordimientos de su decisión, fue al tener que traicionar a los Malfoy, sus únicos amigos.

            Pero debía recordarse que Lucius sabía cuidar de sí mismo, se lo había demostrado muchas veces. Intentó poner su severo rostro habitual, pero había algo que no encajaba bien.

Ojala estuviera tan seguro de Draco.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- la voz del rubio sonó preocupada. Severus pensó con cierta ironía que en ciertos momentos ni los Malfoy podían conservar la compostura. Hablando de Malfoy, se le había escapado la chica.

- No. Sólo me preocupo por mi único ahijado.- Sonrió ligeramente, aunque sin alterar su mirada seria.- Estos tiempos son peligrosos Draco, no solo por los ataques,- ondeo la mano desestimándolos.- sino porque es ahora cuando los aurores van a ir a por todas… ¿Entiendes?

- Claro que sí, Severus, gracias por el consejo.- Draco suspiró aliviado por dentro. Sólo quería advertirle de que ahora los aurores irían a por las antiguas familias que sospechaban que estaban con el Señor Tenebroso. Menudo susto le había dado, creía que se estaba ablandando.- Si me disculpa, será mejor que busque a Katrinna.

- Si, será lo mejor. Y no te escabullas demasiado, sería peligroso.

El rubio asintió. Como siempre, Severus lo cuidaba en todos los sentidos. Aunque…

- ¿Seguro que no le pasa nada? Lo noto… distinto.

- Ya te he dicho que no. Solo estoy algo cansado, ya sabes como es Dumbledore, nos ha tenido a todos escuchando sus discursitos.- el oscuro profesor se dio la vuelta con decisión entre el frufrú de sus túnicas, diendo por terminada la charla.

Maldita sea, ahora voy a tener que tener cuidado también con el hijo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan intuitivo? Una molesta vocecita le susurro que porque seguramente era uno de los pocos que le conocía. Y voy a traicionarlos a todos otra vez.

            Harry despegó con dificultad sus labios de los de Katrinna. Casi volvió a caer en la tentación cuando escuchó a la rubia gemir con frustración. Pero necesitaba aclarar algunos puntos primero, para eso había venido, ¿no? Si claro, y tú te lo crees, Potter Dios, su consciencia, o inconsciencia, empezaba a hablar como Malfoy… chico. 

            Kat miró con atención al chico sentado enfrente suya. Su intención al invitarlo a Slytherin era para aclarar que no había nada entre ellos, que se olvidara de ella. Y allí estaba. Ansiosa de probar otra vez esos labios de sabor a chocolate. Ansiosa de saber que pasaba por esa cabecita morena. Ansiosa por… maldita sea Kat. Draco te va a matar

- ¿En que piensas?

- En que nunca debí invitarte aquí.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron de dolor a la vez que un tenue rubor rosado invadía sus mejillas. Se levantó sin despegar la vista del suelo y alargó la mano para coger la capa invisible. Pero su mano nunca llegó a rozarla, porque Kat alargó la suya propia y enlazó sus extendidos dedos con los suyos.

- Perdona… Harry. No me refería a lo que… bueno, la verdad es que sí, pero no con esa intención…- Katrinna entrecerró los ojos molesta.- ¿De qué diablos te ríes?

Harry paró unos segundos de reírse y la miró dulcemente.

- ¿Eso es una disculpa para los Malfoy?

- Bueno…

- Podría enseñarte como es una proposición para los Potter…

- ¿No nos estaríamos apartando otra vez del asunto?

Harry sonrió mientras avanzaba suavemente hacia la rubia. Enredó sus dedos en la magnifica cabellera para obligarla a levantar ligeramente la vista. Cuando sus labios se rozaban, sonaron golpes en la puerta que lo hicieron apartarse alarmado.

- No te preocupes, será algunas de mis compañeras. Pasa de ellas.- susurró la Slytherin mientras acortaba las distancias.

- ¿¿Kat??

Los ocupantes de la habitación abrieron los ojos alarmados, repentinamente tensos. Eso no había sonado la voz de una chica. De hecho, les resultaba conocida. Muy conocida.

- ¡¡Un momento, Draco!!- Miró frenética a su alrededor.- Mierda, mierda, mierda… - añadió en un tono más suave.

Harry levantó una ceja sorprendido por ese lenguaje tan poco… aristocrático. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente y, envolviéndose en su capa invisible, se acostó en la cama de Kat justo cuando sonaban más golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Pero qué…pasa Draco?- exclamó mientras se volvía en un revoloteo de su camisón de seda y su bata. Draco se paró delante de la puerta recién abierta para contemplarla. No hay que decir que al acompañante oculto de Kat no le gustó para nada su apreciativa mirada.

- ¿Por qué tienes la puerta cerrada?

- ¿Para qué la gente no entre?- no pudo evitar imprimir un tono sarcástico a su voz, pero la repentina situación la hacía sentirse muy incomoda. Estaba pensando en como advertirle a Harry que saliera por la puerta aún abierta cuando Draco, que a veces parecía leerle el pensamiento, o por lo menos eso parecía con esa expresión de total desconfianza, cerró la puerta a su espalda, para a continuación apoyarse en ella.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- ¿Lo parezco, primo?- Kat sintió como le fallaban las piernas. Tuvo que sentarse en la cama para evitar derrumbarse. Aun así, consiguió mantener el rostro impasible y la voz serena. Gracias madre, por todas esas clases de compostura. Que razón tenías al decir que las iba a necesitar.

- No. – Draco se despegó lentamente de la puerta, avanzando sinuoso hacia ella.- por eso mismo lo pregunto, pareces demasiado controlada, _prima. _

- Solo estoy… cansada. Además me sentí incomoda en el Comedor cuando llegaron las cartas.

- Habrá más.- la voz del rubio descendió a un susurro mientras se sentaba al lado de Kat. Alzó una mano despacio, para acariciar su hombro por encima de la seda verde con suavidad.- pero eso no debería afligirte, nunca será de alguien querido.

Harry no pudo evitar cerrar los puños ante tamaño descaro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío? ¿cómo se atrevía a… tocarla? Y por la postura del joven Malfoy, que se inclinaba con sus típico ademán sinuoso, a besarle el hombro a _su_ Kat, no parecía que tuviera intenciones de levantarse e irse.

Tenía que reconocer que la presencia de su enemigo a escasos centímetros no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse precisamente. Apretó un poco más sus manos. ¿No pensaba irse? 

Cómo se tumbe la liamos, no parezco una almohada precisamente

Pero todo pensamiento sobre su seguridad personal o la del Slytherin fue relegada a un segundo plano cuando el rubio se volvió a inclinar y…la besó.

Kat sintió los suaves labios de Draco unirse a los suyos en un suave y a la vez apasionado beso. Y como siempre que eso ocurría, perdió la noción del tiempo. Era tan intenso. No como Harry, pero a la vez parecido.

Harry.

Mierda, Harry. ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar que estás en la misma habitación?

Se apartó rápidamente. Quizá demasiado, porque su acompañante rubio la miró con súbita desconfianza.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió mientras volvía a sentarse erguido.

- No. Es que no me parece bien- mientras hablaba no pudo evitar mirar al suelo. Mentirosa… - por lo que somos primos.- añadió.

- Eso nunca te había supuesto ningún problema.- siseó Draco.- Nunca me habías rechazado.

Kat nunca supo si el repentino siseo enfurecido que sonó a sus espaldas fue producto de su imaginación o no. Se revolvió ligeramente incómoda. Draco, que no perdía ninguno de sus gestos, estrechó los ojos aún más, tomando la situación cada vez más sentido en su diabólica cabeza.

- ¿Estás sola?- le preguntó con una voz falsamente dulce.

- Claro, ¿No me ves?

Pero sus intentos de salirse por la tangente no engañaron otra vez al apuesto Sly. Draco miró hacia todos los lados inquisitivamente, mientras su prima se mantenía totalmente quieta a su lado. De repente, volvió sus escrutadores ojos grises hacia el único sitio donde aún no había mirado.

La cama.

Harry sintió helarse la sangre en sus venas cuando Malfoy estiró la mano hacia él. Volvía a tener la desagradable sensación de cuarto, cuando la Señora Norris, la gata de Filch, lo miraba como sabiendo donde estaba. Porque en los ojos del rubio no había duda alguna. Sabía que estaba allí.

Incapaz de moverse, por miedo a que el movimiento hiciera crujir la cama o moverse el cobertor, encogió todo lo que pudo el estómago. La blanca mano estaba ya a unos pocos milímetros de él.

Kat dejó de respirar cuando vio a su primo inclinarse hacia donde Harry se había tumbado minutos antes. Rogó a quién la escuchará que su primo desistiera de su intención o, algo más probable, Harry se hubiera cambiado de sitio.

En el último momento, cuando ya casi no quedaba cama, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, mientras la voz de Zabinni, bendito sea, los urgía a salir.

Draco cerró su esbelta mano en el aire. Chasqueó la lengua disgustado. Reprimió su deseo de volver a intentarlo, aunque todas las fibras de su ser le decían que ahí había alguien. Alguien que no debería estar ahí.

El suspiro aliviado de Katrinna, lo hizo volver la cabeza, más firme en su deseo de volver a intentarlo, y a la mierda el orgullo Malfoy, pero los repetidos golpes de Blaise y el barullo creciente que se filtraba por la puerta proveniente de la Sala Común, lo hicieron desistir. Por ahora.

Con una última mirada acusadora a Kat, que se reprendía mentalmente por su momentánea falta de autocontrol, se levantó para abrirle a Zabinni. 

Kat observó a su primo levantarse y abrirle al pesado de Zabinni, al que tenía ganas de comérselo a besos. Remonoleó a propósito atándose con firmeza la bata alrededor de su cintura para que no se soltara, revelando su camisón semitransparente (algo que nunca hacía) para ver si podía sacar a Harry a hurtadillas. 

Sus intenciones fueron frustradas por el rubio, que se paró al lado de la puerta y la hizo pasar por delante suya, cerrando tras de él la habitación con un hechizo. Uno que solo un Malfoy podía quitar.

Desconfiado

Harry respiró más tranquilo cuando vio cerrarse la puerta detrás de los Malfoy. Se quitó la capa rápidamente y se estiró en la cama de donde segundos antes, había estado a punto de caerse. Se concedió unos segundos para reponerse y a continuación se levanto y fue hacia la puerta.

Estaba cerrada.

Sintió sus tripas retorcerse por milésima vez ese día. Se increpó con dureza por su falta de temple. Menudo Gryffindor que estas hecho se reprendió. Sacó su varita del bolsillo, donde siempre la llevaba (¿Qué? Después de lo que había pasado en los últimos cinco años nadie podía reprocharle ser un poco… cuidadoso) y susurró lo más leve que pudo:

-  _Alohomora__._

Vale, que la puerta siguiera cerrada constituía un problema. Apoyó su morena cabeza en la puerta, escuchando al otro lado, para ver si podía arriesgarse a decir el hechizo más fuerte o tirarla abajo.

Nanay de hacer ruido, se escuchaba a Snape y el murmullo de lo que seguramente era toda la Casa Slytherin. Joder

Miró a su alrededor cada vez más nervioso. Estaba seguro que si Malfoy había cerrado a conciencia la puerta era para evitar que escapará. Y volver a buscarlo. Y nos que fuera un cobarde, pero hasta que no supiera como parar el Avada Kedavra o aprendiera a desaparecerse prefería no tentar a los talentos torturadores de su Némesis.

Si supiera aparecerse al menos. Ni terminó de pensarlo cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione en su cabeza diciéndole que en Hogwarts no se podía desaparecer. Tampoco es que supiera, de todas maneras De todas formas debía apuntarse que era algo útil para aprender de "contrabando".

De repente vio su salvación.

Aunque las habitaciones de Slytherin estaban en las mazmorras y por lo tanto no tenían ventanas, si tenían pequeñas claraboyas. Y aunque en otro momento le hubiera parecido un suicidio intentar colarse por una ventanita de menos de cuarenta centímetros de anchura, situada a 3 metros por encima suya y con la dificultad añadida de que no podía tocar nada de la habitación, no le apetecía ser encontrado por Malfoy en mitad del territorio Slytherin. O por Snape.

Con una mueca de decisión, se ató con firmeza la capa invisible a la cintura, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para aplicarse así mismo el hechizo de levitar.

Lo que hay que hacer para conseguir novia

            **REVIEWS**

**            Arel- M: **Ohhh, era la pelirroja. ¿cómo puedes preguntar eso? A ver, si se enteraron de lo de Quirrell, lo de la Cámara Secreta, etc… (y mira que pasaron en sitios donde solo estaba el Trío de Oro) como no se va a enterar de algo que ocurrió en mitad de un pasillo y que mando a la mitad de quinto a la enfermería, incluyendo a su hermano? Jejeje. 

            Jajaja, amenazas a mí!!!XD. Aún no se que haré con Sirius, aunque había pensado… Xd. Pero es que le tengo una manía después de leer lo que le hizo a me querido Severus… Que no se note que soy Slytherin!! De todas maneras.. su destino aún no esta sellado. Xd. 

            Para que veas que te he complacido con la escenita… aunque en principio la iba a hacer más fuerte pero después me dio algo de pena… ya sufrirá más adelante. Ays, deberías pillar lo de mini-lupin!!! Y mira que tienes pistas!!!jajajaja.

            Yo si que me río… pero de mis exámenes.

            Y no te preocupes, al paso que voy va a ser más largo que la Biblia.

            ¿Me puedo unir a tu liga? jajaja. una cosa más: ACTUALIZA!!

            PD: Aún no me has dicho que te parece mi otra historia.

            **Aliena: **¿cómo quieres que no lea si tardas más de un cuarto de hora de reloj en escribir tres líneas? Y encima lo mandas mal… jajaja. Vale, se que me matarás cuando leas esto. 

            Ya tienes conversación (jajaja, no han dicho nada de lo que quieres saber…) Xd. Lo de Ginny, ya se verá… Bueno pos-it humano, aunque me he retrasado espero que te guste. Por si no lo has notado, ahora las cosas se van aponer muy feas… Xd.

            Se llama R-E-V-I-E-W.

            **Mangy****: **Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que no te haya pasado desapercibido cierto …asunto. Dado que pareces tan dispuesta a pillar a Soleen… jajaja. Bueno, se que lo de Ginny es algo fuerte, pero… debía convertirla al Lado Oscuro…jajaja. Además, ¿quién no quiere tener una de esas escenitas con Draco?

            Ya se destapará, no te preocupes.


	11. Nota

Hola a todos!!! Bueno, ante todo disculpadme por no ser esto un nuevo capítulo… Ya sé que llevo sin actualizar desde Febrero, y la verdad es que lo lamento. Podría decir que entre la universidad, que ha sido un año desastroso, el ordenador que me ha estado dando, una vez más, problemas, y la mierda de verano que he tenido (un mes) pues… No he tenido tiempo. Aunque, supongo que debería haberme tomado esto un poco más en serio y haber sacado un par de minutos de aquí y de allí.

Bueno, una buena noticia, el capitulo XI está a puntísimo de terminarse, después de un mes con un bloqueo bestial con una maldita escena que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo, y espero poder subirlo mañana o a muy tardar el miércoles, (de verdad, de verdad) Así que espero que no me matéis aún. Solo diré una cosa: soy malísima. XD

Bueno, en cuanto termine éste, que ya digo falta un par de puntadas y escenas cortas y mirar la cronología, que no sé en que día están. (Algo muy importante aunque parezca mentira) y me meto con Salazar y el capitulo XII de ésta, que se escribirá solo.

Bueno, aunque esto no es un capítulo os agradecería una pequeña opinión de cómo va el fic.

Besos

Salazar Lestrange


	12. Capítulo 11

Ea, por fin actualizo. Se que he tardado más de lo que pensaba, pero es que a última hora decidí hacer el capítulo más largo, 31 páginas no os podréis quejar, para compensar el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar.

Además he tenido un ligero contratiempo, pues la última semana no he podido escribir, porque he tenido un curso que me ocupaba toda la tarde y las mañanas ya las tengo ocupadas con la universidad… En fin, que la carrera me quita mucho tiempo, aunque esta vez tardaré mucho menos en actualizar (ésta vez ha sido de vergüenza) porque total, lo bueno que tiene tener todas las asignaturas repetidas es que ya tienes bastante hecho.

Bueno, ya lo último. Si actualizó precisamente este día es porque:

**¡¡¡ FELICIDADES SARA!!!**

Quería que coincidiera con tu cumpleaños, para darte una sorpresa, tú que eres la que más me ha animado a seguir.

Así que aquí lo tienes, este capítulo está dedicado a ti.

_Salazar Lestrange._

**PD: **Perdón a los que ya hayan leído este capítulo, pero se había subido mal, con errores en las palabras con acento (y no se por qué, porque en mi ordenador se ve perfecto) Así que espero que ya se haya corregido el error.

**CAPITULO XI**

Kat dio la milésima vuelta en la cama. Su mente era un hervidero de ideas, pensamientos y sensaciones que no la dejaban dormir. La charla de Snape, el silencio del Gran Comedor cuando llegaron las lechuzas negras, el olor de Harry, el reflejo azulado de los ojos de Draco, la mirada hambrienta de uno de sus compañeros…

La verdad es que tenía ganas de patearlo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla de esa forma? Por su culpa se había perdido la mitad de la charla sed-buenos-chicos-por-una-puta-vez de Severus. Y mira que se habría abrochado a conciencia la bata antes de salir. Bueno, la verdad es que también lo había hecho para darle tiempo a Harry para salir del cuarto, pero una de las razones había sido esa.

Y es que odiaba los malditos camisones. Había estado evitado bajar en pijama a la Sala Común todo el curso por esa razón. Y se había perdido muchas cosas. Pero es que eran tan transparentes… Todo el alumnado masculino se la quedaba mirando con la boca abierta y fijamente, poniéndola nerviosa y en tensión (aunque antes muerta que reconocerlo). Pero eran los únicos que tenía. Su madre se los había comprado, y la verdad es que en un primer momento le habían parecido bellísimos, con la seda negra semitransparente brillando con hilos de plata en su cuarto. En SU cuarto privado. Luego de ver por primera vez la reacción de Draco al verla (Y había sido Draco!!!) se juró a sí misma no volver a bajar en la vida a la Sala Común con el "camisoncillo".

Dio otra vuelta. Su madre. Ella tenía la culpa de los malditos camisones (y de la mitad de su ropa). Ella, que le había dado una charla de hora y media sobre decoro y el comportamiento que toda niña de buena cuna, y más siendo Malfoy, debía tener. ¡Y le daba un camisón transparente! ¿Es que no pensaba?

Aunque claro, según ella el colegio solo servía para encontrar marido. Un marido de buena Cuna, con dinero y a ser posible guapo. Inteligencia, amor y carácter, ¿para qué?

Era culpa suya el lío que ahora tenía. Le había llenado la cabeza de tonterías del siglo XVIII, en vez de prepararla para ser una adolescente con demasiadas hormonas y un primo demasiado guapo durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado.

De repente Katrinna se empezó a reír. De todas las cosas que habían pasado, de todos los problemas por lo que se podría preocupar, y ahí estaba: ¡¡enfadándose con su madre por los camisones!!

Se río más fuerte, tanto que tuvo que morder las sábanas para no despertar a sus compañeras. Aunque realmente estaba enfadada por no poder salir de la asfixiante y rígida concepción de Malfoy . ¡Por favor! Si hasta en su primer día de clase algunas alumnas se apartaron a su paso (bueno, eran Hupplepuff, pero es lo mismo). Ese pensamiento la serenó de golpe.

Decidido. A partir de ahora iba a tomarse las cosas más en serio, sin darlo todo por hecho y tomando sus decisiones por ella misma. Incluyendo los camisones. Y a Harry y Draco.

Ah, amiga, aquí es donde querías llegar. ¿Qué pasa con Harry y Draco? 

Eso mismo, ¿qué pasa? Ninguno se ha quejado. 

Dios mío. Estoy hablando conmigo misma.- susurró.

Y ahora con las persianas contestó una burlona voz en su mente que se parecía sospechosamente a la de su rubio primo.

Su rubio, alto, atractivo primo. De ojos grises con reflejos azules, voz aterciopelada…

¡¡BASTA!! se reprendió mentalmente. Nada ni de Draco ni de Harry. Tenemos que controlarnos.

¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer? 

Con un bufido, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada decidida a dormir. Cuando por fin el sueño la venció su último pensamiento fue con cierto moreno de ojos verdes. Sobre como había escapado.

Y sobre la magnífica oportunidad que se había perdido.

Kat, Katrinna, Kat…- Pansy expreso su desesperación con un bufido muy poco digno de una señorita.

Observó como la mancha de tinta en el pergamino de la rubia se extendía. Debido a un reunión urgente de los profesores con los aurores que habían llegado esa mañana para coordinar la defensa de Hogwarts, habían vuelto a perder la clase de Pociones, pero esta vez la del viernes. Aunque Snape ya había avisado que pensaba recuperar clases… Si esos estúpidos no hubieran venido no tendrían porque pasarse toda la mañana del lunes siguiente dando Pociones. Además, aumentar las defensas del Castillo era una tontería en opinión de los Slytherins que sabían que el señor Tenebroso no iba a atacar la plaza fuerte de Dumbledore aún. Pero claro, a ver quién era el guapo que se lo decía.

¡Draco!- agitó la mano para llamar la atención del rubio, contenta de que alguien la rescatara del aburrido silencio de la Biblioteca. A su lado, alguien pegó un respingo.

Hola chicas. ¿Aprovechando el tiempo?-Draco estaba de un inusual buen humor hoy. Pansy le sonrió de vuelta, notando por el rabillo del ojo como Kat hacia una bola con el pergamino manchado, sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia el frente.

Bueno… Así tenemos el fin de semana libre, que promete bueno y dentro de poco seguro que empezará a nevar. Aunque no hemos adelantado mucho- añadió.- ¿Verdad Kat?

No… No mucho la verdad.- Probablemente estaba consiguiendo hacer más en ese tiempo que en toda la mañana.

¿No estáis aburridas de estar aquí?- Sus ojos grises no parpadearon ni una vez.

Tienes toda la razón. Voy a dejar estos libros y ahora vengo.- Antes de que cualquiera de los rubios pudiera siquiera pensar en responder, Pansy ya había desaparecido entre las estanterías.

Traidora.- murmuro entre dientes Katrinna.

¿Por qué? ¿Por fastidiar tus planes de evitarme? Llevas así dos semanas.- La voz de Draco sonó con un tinte duro y frío. Cuanto se parece a Lucius. 

No…- cualquier intento de evadirse fue cortado cuando Draco la cogió de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, brusco y tierno a la vez.

Si me vas a mentir por lo menos mírame a la cara. – Esbozó una ladeada sonrisa.- hazlo al menos como una Malfoy.

No quiero hacerlo.

¿Mentirme?

Ser una Malfoy

Harry atropelló en su periplo por la Biblioteca a dos desprevenidos Ravenclaws que no se apartaron a tiempo. Estaba furioso. Sabía que Malfoy no la iba a dejar en paz, pero, por Dios, ¡Estaban en mitad de la Biblioteca! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla de esa manera? ¿Pretendía besarla? ¿A ELLA?

Y seguro que ella se dejaba. No se estaba resistiendo mucho en su opinión.

Atropelló a otro Ravenclaw.

-Perdón.- murmuró distraído, aun desfilándose en su cabeza la "escenita" que había tenido el privilegio de presenciar. Y encima ayer dándome esperanzas. Esperanzas que creí como un tonto 

- Disculpado, pero ¿podrías ayudarme?

-¿Eh?- Harry se giró cuando ya estaba casi al final del pasillo. Joder, había atropellado a Soleen. Volvió sobre sus pasos.

-¿Estás bien? – intentó sonar preocupado.

- ¿Lo estás tú?- se levantó del suelo gracias a la ayuda del moreno. Había esparcidos un montón de libros a su alrededor. Harry se agachó a recoger uno. Versaba sobre Licántropos.

- Sí. Lo siento, no te vi. - Acarició con aire ausente la imagen de la portada.

- Es evidente.- Lo miró inquieto, alternando su peso entre sus pies. - ¿Me lo devuelves?

- Ah, sí claro.- Le extendió el libro, que el castaño tomó con presteza.

- Oye, ¿podemos retrasar lo del sábado? Es que me he enterado de que quizá vayamos a Hogsmeade. ¿Quizá el de la semana que viene?¿el 30?.

Harry agitó ausentemente la mano, mientras se giraba para salir de la Biblioteca, pensativo.

Soleen lo vio marcharse con tranquilidad. Cuando el Gryffindor hubo salido por la puerta, volvió a colocar los libros que estaban a sus pies en las estanterías de donde se habían caído.

-¡¿Qué?!

Bueno, al menos puedo decir a mi favor que soy capaz de sorprender a Draco jamás-muestro-mis-emociones Malfoy 

¿Y eso de que te sirve? 

Esfúmate 

Katrinna- Draco la miraba preocupado (ligeramente)- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa últimamente?- La soltó para sentarse en la silla que antes ocupará Pansy.

Nada.- suspiró.- Que las persianas no me entienden.

Triunfazo. Ahora sí que va a pensar que estás loca 

Draco la miró bastante preocupado. Iba a abrir la boca para echarle la mayor bronca del siglo, en opinión de Kat, cuando un repentino estruendo en las estanterías que estaban a su espalda lo distrajo.

Creo que necesito tomar aire.- La rubia aprovechó la oportunidad para largarse lo más rápido posible.

Harry caminaba por uno de los innumerables corredores de Hogwarts aún echando chispas por lo ocurrido en la Biblioteca. Maldito &/#&!!! de Malfoy… Idiota, enfermo… De la pura frustración y rabia que sentía el moreno le dio una fuerte patada a la pared.

Aun cojeaba cuando una mano le toco el hombro desde atrás, provocándole un paro cardiaco. Tontamente esperanzado, se dio la vuelta esperando encontrar a cierta rubia.

Ah, es usted.- Suspiró desilusionado, antes de enrojecer violentamente al reconocer con quien hablaba

¿Esperabas a otra persona?- Los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore chispearon divertidos.

¡No, claro que no! No esperaba a nadie.- añadió más alicaído, al pisotearse mentalmente la esperanza y llamándose estúpido.

Bueno, ya que no tienes planes, ¿te apetece un té?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, el venerable anciano echó a andar hacia su despacho. Harry no pudo evitar el nudo en el estómago al intentar recordar que era lo que había hecho esta vez. ¿Sería algo relacionado con Katrinna?

Tan sumido iba en las fantasías que el nombre de Katrinna le había provocado, y el pensamiento de una relación factible a castigo, que no se dio cuenta de sus pasos hasta que la puerta del siempre abarrotado despacho de Dumbledore se cerró tras él. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que hubiera subido la escalera.

Toma asiento, por favor. ¿Un caramelo de limón? ¿Té?

No, gracias. Quizá un té.

Bueno Harry.- empezó el director una vez que se hubieron tomado la primera taza y se hubieran echado la segunda.- quería hablar contigo del tema de Voldemort.

El Gryffindor tuvo un escalofrío al recordar en una avalancha de imágenes perturbadoras lo sucedido un año atrás: El Torneo, Cedric, Colagusano, Voldemort… Voldemort resucitado.

Inesperadamente, sintió una corriente de antipatía hacia Dumbledore, que lo miraba con tranquilidad. ¿Era necesario que se lo recordara? ¿Justo ahora, que había conseguido eliminar las pesadillas y el sentimiento de culpabilidad?

¿Ha ocurrido algo?- No ¡Por favor! Dame tiempo para solucionar las cosas con Katrinna. ¡Por favor! 

No, nada fuera de lo normal. No ha habido más ataques, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Pero me han informado de un inusual movimiento soterrado por parte de los mortífagos. – Hizo un pausa.- Se que esto es duro para ti, pero me gustaría que me informaras si tienes alguna otra… visión.

Claro, profesor Dumbledore.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Harry volvía a su Sala Común cabizbajo y apesumbrado. La charla con Dumbledore, aunque normalmente eran tranquilizadoras, había supuesto un terremoto en su hasta hora tranquila vida. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable por no haber prestado más atención al tema de Voldemort, su sentimiento predominante era rabia e ira hacia los que le volvían a quitar su tranquila vida de adolescente. Hacia _Dumbledore_, por recordarle su papel del Niño que vivió.

Él sólo quería una vida normal.

Aún refunfuñando, entró en su Sala Común, donde un sobreexcitado Ron lo abordó.

¡¡HARRY!! ¡Ya han salido!

¿El qué?- le contestó sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras era arrastrado hacia el tablón.

¡El resultado de las Pruebas! ¡ Y me han ELEGIDO!

¿Las pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas?

Por contestación recibió un capón del pelirrojo.

¿Cómo que qué pruebas?¡Las de Quidditch! ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

Ah... Es verdad, fueron el fin de semana pasado. No sé porque se me han olvidado.- Una imagen de un cuarto femenino decorado en verde le cruzó fugazmente por la mente. - ¿Y te han elegido cómo Guardián?

¡¡SI!! – Ron se puso a saltar como un loco por la Sala Común.

¿No crees que exagera un poco?

El moreno se giró hacia su derecha, donde la más pequeña de los Weasleys había hablado.

Bueno, el siempre había querido jugar al Quidditch.

Pero no es para tanto.- comentó con tranquilidad mientras observaba con gesto impasible como Ron cogía a Parvati y la hacía girar.

¿Tú no hacías también las pruebas?- recordó de repente. A lo mejor por eso parece tan… ¿enfadada? 

Sí, para el puesto de Cazadora.

Lo siento.

No tienes por qué. He sido elegida.

Harry la miró estupefacto como se iba. Nunca le había notado un tono tan frío.

Pansy, estoy echa un lío.

Ya

¡Pansy!- La joven Malfoy miró enfadada a su compañera, que prestaba toda su atención a la difícil tarea de caminar, leer un libro gigantesco y mirar unas cartas del Tarot que llevaba en una mano a la vez.- ¿Podrías echarme algo de cuenta? Necesito con…- siseó la última palabra. ¿Estaba suplicando consejo ella? ¿Tan bajo había caído?

¡Eso es genial!

¿Qué?

¡Vamos a buscar tus respuestas en las cartas!

¿Cómo?- Dios, era peor de lo que pensaba.

¿Tú no decías que tenía un verdadero don para esto?- ante el asentimiento vacilante y desconfiado de su compañera prosiguió, sin darle opción a replicar.- Entonces ayúdame a practicar. – La arrastró a un aula vacía.

¿Y tiene que ser conmigo?- murmuró.

Veamos.- Puso una mesa entre ella y Kat, para extender en ella el libro, su maleta y las cartas. Hizo sentar a la rubia, que aún la miraba desconfiada, y extendió sus manos y las de Kat encima de las cartas.- Piensa en tu pregunta.

Pienso

¡Kat! Tómatelo en serio, por favor.

Con un bufido resignado, la Slytherin cerró los ojos y pensó en su problema con Draco y Harry. Sin poderlo remediar, por sus ojos cerrados pasaron varias imágenes. La carta de Lucius. La noche con Draco. La sensación del pasillo de las mazmorras. Unos ojos dorados. El aliento de Harry sobre la piel. Lechuzas negras. Snape en la Sala Común.

Bien. Veamos que dicen.

Katrinna apartó sus manos repentinamente temblorosa.

La primera carta nos habla del pasado. – Pansy miró la carta con fijeza, intentando expandir la mente.- El amanecer…

Sus manos fueron levantando las demás cartas con suavidad. Hasta que la última no estuvo boca arriba no volvió a hablar. Katrinna también las miró y aunque no tenía ni idea de adivinación, ni falta que le hacía, se estremeció. Algo no pintaba bien.

- Pues, las cartas dicen que…

Definitivamente la sesión de Tarot con Pansy no la había ayudado en nada. Incluso estaba más liada que antes. ¿Guárdate de la Luna Llena? ¿En el Teatro está la solución? ¿Qué carajo significaba todo eso? ¡Ella solo quería alguna indicación de que hacer con su problema con los chicos! Y obtenía una tirada de frases sin sentido y más enigmas.

Eso me pasa por preguntarle a la chiflada de Pansy- rezongó.

Pues yo creía que te caía bien.

La voz que sonaba a sus espaldas la lleno de una insensata esperanza. Volteó con un inicio de sonrisa asomándole a los labios. Era Ron. No pudo evitar hundir los hombros con desánimo.

- ¿Esperabas a Harry?- La sonrisa del pelirrojo era franca mientras sus ojos brillaban divertidos ante el sonrojo de la Slytherin.

- Para nada. – Recuperó rápidamente el control. - ¿Deseabas algo?- No se resistió a la idea de poner un tono insinuante en su voz, conocedora de la _inocencia_ del Gryffindor. Ante la turbación del pobre muchacho, demasiado evidente, se sintió satisfecha.

- La verdad es que sí.

- ¿Qu…? ¿A sí? - ¿Qué diantre me pasa? Estos Gryffindors me sorprenden cada vez más… 

- Sí. Quería invitarte el sábado a un picnic - Menos mal. - que vamos a hacer Harry, Hermione, Wolfgang y yo. Es la semana que viene.- Hizo una pausa. Ante el silencio y la mirada burlona de la rubia, que se había dado perfecta cuenta de quién era solo "Wolfgang", se agitó inquieto. Era evidente que no iba a responder.- ¿Y bien?

- Claro.- Sonrió. Su sonrisa, marca Malfoy nº5, le produjo un escalofrío al joven, que empezó a pensar si no se habría pasado con la "pequeña" venganza a Harry por haber aceptado la invitación de _ese._

_-_ Pues nos vemos el sábado.

El Gran Comedor empezaba a recuperar su bullicio de siempre, después de varios días en un mortecino silencio debido al recuerdo de las Lechuzas negras. Por el contra, Katrinna revolvía sin mucho entusiasmo la comida, mientras se reprendía mentalmente por haber aceptado la invitación del pelirrojo.

Pero haber, especie de idiota, ¿no habíamos quedado que había que alejarse de Harry? ¿Eh? ¿Y entonces por qué has aceptado? 

¿Te pasa algo?- Inquirió su primo, que comía con tranquilidad a su lado.

No, nada.- estuvo a punto de contarle lo que le pasaba, pero recapacitó a tiempo de que quizá no era la mejor persona para contárselo. Buscó a Pansy con la mirada, para indicarle que quería hablar con ella. Nerviosa como estaba, no vio el intercambio de miradas que protagonizo Draco. Si hubiera estado más pendiente, habría tenido otra cosa en que pensar.

Algunos asientos más lejos, Pansy comía con entusiasmo al lado de Greg, que le contaba su última ruptura. No pudo evitar reírse, pero la verdad es que el nuevo Goyle le gustaba mucho. Eh… que le caía muy bien.

Lo que te decía, Melinda es bastante estúpida, ¿te puedes creer que no dudó de mi palabra cuando le dije que sólo estaba ayudando a Anna con Pociones? YO, con Pociones! Pero si no se ni distinguir las setas de los hongos… ¿Te pasa algo?

¿A mí?- Y era que Pansy no había podido reprimir sus pensamientos y se había ruborizado, con lo que había agachado rápidamente la cabeza, llamando la atención de su compañero.- No, no me pasa nada.

Pues...

En ese momento Dumbledore se levantó, provocando el silencio en todas las mesas. Fue la única vez que a la Slytherin no le importó que fuera interrumpida su cena.

Mis queridos alumnos, tengo un anuncio importante que deciros. Todos hemos sufrido estas últimas semanas debido al reciente ataque por parte de Voldemort (respingo y escalofrío colectivo), por lo que yo y el claustro de profesores hemos decidido recompensaros con una salida extra a Hogsmeade mañana. Espero que la disfrutéis.

Hubo una ovación generalizada en el Comedor, cuyos integrantes volvían a mostrar rostros risueños.

¿Por dónde íbamos?

¿No te piensas rendir?

No.- Gregory le sonrió.

La figura recorrió por enésima vez los tres metros que había de pared a pared en ese pasillo. Al acercarse pudo distinguir en la penumbra los regueros de humedad que hacían brillar la piedra. Deslizó su blanca mano con suavidad por los líquenes. Siempre le habían gustado las mazmorras, un hecho que la gente no comprendía. A la mayoría le parecía un lugar frío y deprimente.

A él le encantaban.

Le recordaban las mazmorras de su casa, llenas de secretos y viejas historias. Claro que hasta hace poco no había podido apreciar _de verdad_ dichas historias.

El sonido de unos furtivos pasos acercándose por uno de los extremos del pasillo lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Se giró dejando la espalda a su pared, pero cuidándose de que la humedad no manchará su impecable túnica.

Llegas tarde.

Llego a mi hora, eres tú el que ha llegado antes.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante el cambio que se había producido en la voz de la joven. Un cambio que lo había provocado él. Él. Tenía que reconocerlo, le encantaba manipular sutilmente a la gente para que hicieran lo que él quería.

Por hoy no pasa nada.

La pelirroja se limitó a mirarlo impasible. Tras unos segundos, bufó y se apoyó en la pared de enfrente.

¿Has pensado mi oferta?

Sí. – Ginny bajó la vista al suelo. Tragó saliva con dificultad, consciente de que lo que dijera le cambiaría la vida. – Pero quiero poner una condición.

Di cuál y veremos.

No quiero matar a mis hermanos.- Alzó la vista desafiante para clavarla en los burlones ojos grises de su interlocutor.- Y quiero que cuando llegue el momento, Harry lo sepa.

Hecho.

La joven colocó por fin todos los alimentos en el frigorífico, después de una exhaustiva investigación para averiguar donde iban cada uno. Con un suspiro satisfecho, cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

-Auch. – Se tocó con cuidado la frente, donde la puerta abierta de la estantería le había dado. La zona estaba caliente y roja, y le picaba. Mucho.

Unas risas medio contenidas le informaron que no estaba sola. Alzó la vista con rapidez y se llevó la mano a la cintura, donde guardaba su varita convenientemente desilusionada. Era el vecino.

Lo miró medio enfadada medio aliviada, mientras se reprendía por casi destrozar su fachada.

Deberías cerrar la puerta con llave.- la oscura y sedosa voz del intruso le provocó un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. ¿Cómo podía darle unas simples palabras tal sensación de peligro y de… sensualidad?

Y tú deberías llamar antes de entrar.

Severus no respondió, sino que se le quedó mirando apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y el pelo tapándole parcialmente los oscuros ojos. Samantha se mordió el labio nerviosa. Siempre le había fastidiado la idea de tener que irse a vivir a ese barrio como una muggle, nunca había esperado encontrar a alguien. Alguien como él.

Cuando estaba a punto de disculparse, o gritar, o hacer cualquier cosa que pusiera fin a ese silencio cargado de tensión, el hombre se irguió y se acercó lentamente, con pasos furtivos y a la vez firmes. Cuando estaba a un escaso metro, levantó la mano y… cerró la puerta de la estantería.

¿Eres un poco torpe, verdad?

Abrió lentamente los ojos, con los retazos del sueño aún aleteándole en la mente. Esa fue la primera vez que se vio reflejado en sus ojos. La primera vez que supo con certeza que era algo más que una vecina.

Suspiró. Suspiró con lentitud, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, como si así pudiera sacar su imagen de su corazón, de su mente, de sus sueños….

Había sido tan feliz. Feliz como nunca lo había sido. Ni en su casa, donde un padre demasiado severo y una madre ausente lo habían convertido en un niño cerrado y desconfiado. Ni en el colegio, donde había aprendido lo que era la traición, el desengaño… por una vez en su vida había deseado levantarse por las mañanas, llegar a su casa por la noche. Verla. Verla a ella.

Observar como se mordía el labio cada vez que algo la ponía nerviosa, cuando algo no iba como ella quería. La primera vez que lo hizo se había dado con la puerta de la cocina. Estaba tan hermosa. Hermosa, frágil y fuerte a la vez. No había podido evitar acercarse a ella con un oculto motivo. Quizá ni él mismo lo sabía.

Había tenido que alejarse de ella con rapidez, pensando, sabiendo, que no podía permitirse ese lujo. Él no podía enamorarse. Se prometió que nunca más la iría a visitar. Se jugaba demasiado.

Sólo tarde un día una triste y melancólica sonrisa se insinuó en sus delgados labios. Un día 

Giró la morena cabeza hacia la izquierda. Acarició suavemente la almohada. Cerró los ojos. Aún la podía ver ahí, con la cabeza ligeramente girada hacia él, la mano cerca de su mejilla, rozándola. Su espeso cabello negro desparramado por las blancas sábanas. Suya.

Una lágrima surcó la piel hacia los labios.

Y toda una vida para olvidarla. 

Lejos de allí, en una habitación muy parecida, unos ojos violetas se abrieron en la oscuridad.

Sam se medio incorporó esperanzada, esperando, deseando, encontrar un firme cuerpo al lado suya. Pronto la realidad la golpeó con dureza, hundiéndola en el colchón.

Hogwarts. Estaba en Hogwarts de profesora. Y él también.

Giró el cuerpo hacia la derecha, hundiendo la mano entre las sábanas, buscando un cuerpo inexistente. Las lágrimas empaparon lentamente la almohada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando borrar los últimos 15 años, para volver abrirlos en su piso, con el hombre que quería.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nosotros? 

Severus.

Una avalancha de niños y adolescentes bajaron, (o se tiraron en plan kamikaze, según la opinión de un moreno profesor) de los carruajes y se dispersaron por Hogsmeade mientras hacían oídos sordos de las advertencias de los profesores, que eran más que normalmente, y pensaban cuál era la mejor manera de aprovechar el tiempo que tenían antes de anochecer, cuando debían volver.

Cuando la paciencia de Severus finalmente se agotó, y eso que era el único que había permanecido callado, les ordenó pararse en su mejor tono soy-un-mortifago-y-me-gusta:

Quietos.- no fue necesario gritar. Incluso los que iban corriendo se detuvieron al instante y volvieron con lentitud y cara asustada.

Tenéis que volver una hora antes del anochecer (murmullos desilusionados), es decir, a las 7. No admitiré excusas. No os metáis en problemas y quedaos en sitios públicos donde se os vea.

Todos los estudiantes lo miraron serios y con los ojos muy abiertos, una niña de primero de Hupplepuff parecía incluso a punto de llorar. Sólo algunos alumnos de quinto se removían inquietos (o en el caso de dos rubios fruncían el ceño, removerse era de niños malcriados.) aunque ninguno se atrevió a irse.

Cierta profesora se tapó la boca con la enguantada mano, para evitar reírse.

Fuera.

Cuando el último alumno y profesor se hubo ido, Severus suavizó su mirada, un tanto, y levantó la mano ciertamente divertido, aunque nunca se lo diría a Sam, que no se había movido de su puesto, a su derecha y ligeramente atrás, y que aún reía entre dientes.

No digas nada.

Harry suspiró mientras miraba al escaparate de la tienda de Quidditch, intentando ignorar el tenso silencio que se había formado a sus espaldas entre sus dos mejores amigos. Casi prefería sus continuas peleas de antaño. Por lo menos entonces parecía que intentaban arreglar sus diferencias… aunque fuera a gritos.

Ese maldito Soleen. Sabía que cogerle manía a una persona sólo porque se interponía en la relación inexistente entre sus amigos, una relación que si no fuera por la tozudez de Ron… Era estúpido, lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Es que ese chaval no sabía pillar las indirectas? A veces parecía que lo hacia queriendo.

El moreno había asistido en primera línea como el Ravenclaw se acercaba a Mione cinco minutos antes de la salida, para quedar con ella más tarde en Hogsmeade. Se había comportado encantador y comprensivo al máximo cuando la castaña le había dicho que quería salir con ellos. Así que había ido a despedirse, consiguiendo que todas las chicas Gryffindor comentaran lo _maravilloso, caballeroso_… que era. Y mirando malamente a Ron cunado el pelirrojo insistió en irse

Y por supuesto tenía que recordar el picnic.

Agg…

Mione había tardado cinco minutos en reprocharle a Ron su actitud. Al fin y al cabo, le había dicho, Soleen sólo quería ser simpático.

Y después había murmurado que debería ser más maduro… como él.

Ya llevaban media hora sin hablarse.

Harry suspiró mientras les dirigía hacia la siguiente tienda.

Debería haberse quedado en Hogwarts.

Katrinna se lo estaba pasando como nunca. Después de la breve visita de obligación a Honeyduckes y a Zonko, Draco, Pansy, Greg, Blaise y ella se habían atrincherado en una de las mesas de Las Tres Escobas, habían pedido cerveza de mantequilla suficiente para todo Slytherin y se habían puesto a contar viejas anécdotas.

¿Por qué no podían ser todos los días así?

Observó con una sonrisa en los labios a sus compañeros. Blaise estaba en ese momento comentando su nueva "victima", encantador con su pelo oscuro cayéndole sobre sus pícaros ojos. Simpático con todos, sólo ligeramente arrogante, despertaba pasiones en el Colegio. Compartir su charla era sinónimo de risas. A la rubia le encantaba su humor ligeramente sarcástico y mordaz. A su lado se sentaba Pansy y después Greg.

Pansy y Greg. Habían estado toda la tarde echándose miraditas disimuladas y aparentando que no pasaba nada. Llevaban así desde ayer. Umm. Tendría que comentárselo/sonsacárselo.

Al lado de Greg y al suyo propio se encontraba su primo. Cómo empezaba a ser costumbre se había dejado el pelo suelto, sin gomina. Se lo había cortado y el viento se lo había revuelto ligeramente, dándole una pinta de diablillo simplemente irresistible. Eso, unido al delicioso contraste de su piel clara con el jersey de cuello negro y esa túnica…

Mierda, ya estas empezando otra vez. 

Kat sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, llamando la atención de toda la mesa.

¿Te pasa algo, Kat? – Pansy la miró con una sonrisa burlona mientras bebía un sorbo directamente de la botella. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Sólo acabo de recordar que no he hecho una tarea.

¿Seguro? – La aterciopelada voz de Draco la envolvió mientras el joven posaba una mano en su rodilla, preocupado.

Claro.- Tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿No hacía algo de calor en el bar? Su primo la miró inseguro. ¿De donde había sacado tanta desconfianza? Vale, pregunta estúpida.

Anda mira, Potter.

Kat giró la cabeza hacia la puerta del local, que se acaba de abrir. Efectivamente era él acompañado de sus inseparables amigos. Amigos que por cierto aún parecían enfadados por la escenita del Ravenclaw ese. Cuando el moreno no miraba, saludo discretamente a Ron con la mano. Desde los entrenamientos de Quidditch le caía bastante mejor. Quién lo iba a decir, con lo mal que le caía al principio.

Cuando se volvió a girar, vio a Draco con cara de pocos amigos (bueno, la versión Malfoy de la cara de pocos amigos), a Blaise riéndose entre dientes y mirándola con la ceja alzada (él sí se había dado cuenta del saludo al pelirrojo, odiosos cursos de estoy-en-todo Slytherins.) Y a la zorra de Pansy riéndose con Greg. Ella, que tenía que señalar la entrada de Potter delante de Draco como si le interesara. ( Que te interesa, no mientas )

Oye Pans, ¿qué te traes con Greg?

Ea, por joder.

Oye Harry.- Hombre, por fin Ron se había decidido a hablar

¿Sí?

¿Te has dado cuenta de quién está sentada tres mesas hacia la derecha?

Harry miró más allá de Ron con aprehensión. Era Katrinna. Increíble con una túnica azul con bordados negros en el cuello y las mangas. Estaba con Malfoy. Bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto.

Umm.

Ah, no se si es el mejor momento para comentártelo.- la voz demasiado casual del pelirrojo, junto al hecho de que se había sentado rápidamente y se miraba las uñas como si fuera la primera vez que las veía, le puso los pelos de punta.

Qué pasa ahora.- la voz seca de Harry hizo que Ron intentara encogerse en la silla. Algo difícil debido a que medía ya cerca de 1'90.

Umm, es que quizá le comenté algo de tu Sabes, no sé si te molestará. Total, para lo que vamos a hacer…

¿Qué le has dicho y a quién?

Le dije a Katrinna que viniera al picnic.- le respondió bajito y a toda prisa.

¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

Sorprendentemente, fue Hermione quién parecía más furiosa por ese hecho. Miraba a Ron totalmente sorprendida y furiosa. Comprimía los labios al igual que MacGonagall. Muy parecido.

¿Quién te ha dado derecho a invitar a _esa_?

¿Qué quién me he dado derecho?- Ron parecía a punto de estallar, haciendo gala del inflamable genio de los Weasley. - ¿qué te hace pensar que necesito tu permiso?

Chicos, esperad, no hay por qué…

¡Claro! El gran Ron Weasley no necesita contar son sus amigos para nada. Pues que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con que venga. Es idiota y presumida, y me cae fatal y…

¿Y a mi qué? También viene _tu_ amigo y bien que TÚ no has preguntado que nos parecía a los demás.

Oh, claro. Todo esto tiene que ver con Soleen y tus ridículos celos hacia él.

¿¿CELOS?? Hacia ese…

Eh, perdonad, creo que…

Ron y Hermione ignoraron a Harry, enfrascados en su discusión a viva voz. El moreno los observó un momento hastiado.

Creo que voy a pedirme una cerveza.

La mesa de Katrinna, y todo el local de hecho, miraba curiosa la pelea número 351 los dos Gryffindors.

¿Cuándo crees que se dirán lo que sienten?- interpeló a Blaise.

No lo sé. Llevan así desde el baile de 4º curso.

Yo creo que se gustaban desde antes.- se entrometió Pansy.

¿Y aún nada?

Que va. Y lo que queda. A menos que Potter los obligue a punta de varita, esto va para largo.- sentenció el moreno. En ese momento Harry se levantó para dirigirse hacia la barra, dónde se acodó con tranquilidad.- Y no parece muy dispuesto.

Los Slytherins observaron un poco más la pelea, que permanecía ajena a que el joven Potter hubiera abandonado la mesa, y cuando se aburrieron pasaron a comentar los últimos chismes de la Escuela.

Un par de horas más tarde, Kat y los demás se dirigían a paso lento hacia las diligencias. La verdad es que eso de recogerse antes del anochecer les parecía una bobada. Si Quién Tu Sabes tuviera intención de atacar sus padres los hubieran avisado, no? Alguien le tocó el codo, indicando que se retrasara.

¿Pasa algo?

Draco caminó a su lado unos pasos antes de responder. La miró con dureza.

Era de ti de quién hablaban, ¿verdad?

Umm, eso no había sonado mucho a interrogación, la verdad.

Harry se agitó en su sueño. La blanca piel le brillaba por el sudor, a pesar de que todas las sábanas y la roja manta estaban tiradas a los pies de la cama. Sus ojos cerrados se movieron nerviosamente, viendo un lugar muy lejos de la Torre de Gryffindor.

_Estaba en una gran sala oscura. Tenía una tenebrosa semejanza al Gran Comedor. En su centro, una figura lucía inmóvil, tirada en el negro suelo como un muñeco de trapo desechado. Se acercó con cuidado, cruzando el círculo de figuras oscuras que observaban la escena impávidos. _

_El negro suelo, que de lejos le había parecido brillante obsidiana, estaba empapado de roja sangre. La figura del centro debía de estar muerta, comprendió con un escalofrío. _

_En ese momento una voz sibilante le hizo notar la presencia de Voldemort entre las sombras._

_¿Estás seguro que no sabes nada, mi fiel servidor?_

_La figura del suelo hizo un breve movimiento. ¿Cómo puede aún estar viva? ._

_No Señor. Lo siento…- el mortifago pareció ahogarse un momento, seguramente en su propia sangre. Escupió en el suelo sin fuerzas, de forma que el líquido vital le escurrió por la barbilla. Era un hombre moreno, sin rasgos distintivos. El invisible observador no le reconoció. – Lo he intentado, Señor. Si me da más tiempo…- un violento ataque de tos lo interrumpió._

_Si ya. Todo pedís lo mismo. – Voldemort se paso un afilado dedo por la mejilla hasta la barbilla, pensativo.- Está bien. Tienes dos semanas más._

_Gracias, mi señor…_

_A su entender, ese mortifago estaría muerto antes de dos semanas, no parecía capaz ni de levantarse por si mismo. A una señal del Señor Oscuro dos figuras se adelantaron y lo cogieron para llevárselo._

_ Si lo consiguen curar, yo quiero ese médico. _

_Mi querido Lestrange._

_Sí, señor.- La alta figura de Rodolphus Lestrange se adelantó está vez, poniéndose de rodillas a una distancia prudencial._

_Espero que tú tengas mejores noticias._

_No he encontrado el libro.- tragó saliva con dificultad. Al ver que Quién No Debe Ser Nombrado levantaba la varita, añadió con precipitación.- Pero tengo noticias que quizá le interesarían._

_¿Ah sí?- Su voz sonó hirientemente burlona._

_Sí, mi señor. Una fuente, de la que desgraciadamente no se va poder sacar más, me ha comunicado de que al Libro le fueron arrancadas unas páginas. Al parecer de una zona… interesante._

_¿Qué?- La ira del Innombrable recorrió la Sala como un viento frío, provocando escalofríos hasta en la columna del espía. Por si las moscas, se alejó unos pasos de él._

_Al parecer se hizo por voluntad del propio autor._

_Voldemort dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor de la figura arrodillada, que esperaba en tensión su reacción. Según él iba andando, las figuras del círculo iban retrocediendo para mantener la misma distancia con él._

_¿Y por casualidad no sabrás quién las tiene?_

_Sólo se que era alguien cercano al autor, mi Señor. Se ha debido ir pasando de generación en generación en dicha familia. Desgraciadamente, la fuente desconocía el nombre de la familia._

_No importa. No hay muchas que puedan recibir tal honor.- Su terrorífica figura se adelantó unos pasos hacia el tembloroso mortifago. Se agachó ligeramente ante él y le alzó la cara sujetándolo con su fría mano por la barbilla._

_Averigua más.- Sus rojos ojos destellaron con maldad._

_Iros._

_Con una reverencia, todas las figuras se desvanecieron en el aire prestamente, incluido Lestrange. Voldemort se dirigió al fondo de la Sala, donde un trono negro lo esperaba custodiado por una serpiente._

_Lucius. _

_Si, mi Señor.- la figura de Lucius Malfoy salió desde las sombras. Debía de estar allí desde el principio. Con la típica arrogancia de los Malfoy, no llevaba máscara. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la frialdad del hielo en la penumbra._

_¿Qué sabes de nuestro nuevo aspirante?_

_Creo que no os es fiel, mi Señor._

_Eso ya lo sé, Lucius. Lo que quiero es que lo utilices para averiguar los planes del viejo de Dumbledore._

_Por supuesto, mi excelencia._

_Bien, puedes irte._

_Una vez más el Innombrable pareció quedarse solo, y nuevamente el espía se sobresaltó con la aparición de una nueva figura. Ésta era más menuda que el Señor Malfoy. Por un momento le pareció Colagusano, pero la figura ciertamente se movía con más elegancia y seguridad que el Traidor._

_Mi pequeña.- la voz del Señor Oscuro casi pareció dulce._

_Si, mi Señor._

_Ya sabes lo que debes hacer._

_Sin una palabra más, la joven salió con pasos felinos y sensuales. La sala se oscureció._

Lejos de allí, un joven se despertó sobresaltado, con el corazón bombeándole a cien por hora. Se volvió a acostar con suavidad, atrayendo las caídas sábanas preso de un súbito frío.

A la mañana siguiente no se acordaría de nada.

La clase del lunes de Pociones fue realmente asfixiante y pesada a decir de todos. No sólo era que tuvieran que recuperar las horas, que ya era bastante malo, sino que además Snape, el _querido_ profesor Snape, había decidido utilizar toda la mañana en una poción bastante complicada y larga de preparar.

Vamos, el infierno en la Tierra.

Además la maldita poción necesitaba prepararse a con un fuego muy intenso, con lo que hacia una calor de mil demonios en la maldita mazmorra.

Harry se secó el sudor de la frente por octava vez en cinco minutos, mientras intentaba cortar las vainas de Smirgol en estrella sin que la maldita cosa no se rompiera en pedazos (no hace falta decir cuantas llevaba ya estropeadas, verdad?) ¿Es que no había nada bueno hoy? Se volvió para pedirle a Hermione (estaban sentados por parejas, porque necesitaban más espacio) las malditas vainas. Justo a tiempo para ver a Katrinna quitándose el jersey, la corbata y desabrochándose los primeros botones.

¿Harry? Tierra llamando a Ser Babeante. – Ron lo sacudió por el hombro.

¿Umph?

Qué no seas tan descarado. Qué se te van a caer los ojos.

Yo no soy des…

¡¡Señor Potter!!- El profesor Snape se materializó delante de él.- 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su actitud tan descarada hacia una compañera. ¡Y mire al frente!

El moreno se volvió hacia su caldero como un resorte, con la cara tan roja como el cabello de Ron, que se desternillaba de risa (disimuladamente) a su lado.

¿Descarado? No, que va…

Katrinna intentó taparse con su propia melena, no es que lo consiguiera, pero ni loca se volvía a poner el jersey con el calor infernal que hacía cerca de los calderos. Bueno, aunque no estaba cumpliendo a rajatabla su promesa se cambiar su actitud hacia los chicos, vamos, a pan y a agua, era por culpa de causa mayor.

Si ya claro, a ti lo que de da calor no es el caldero, sino los pedazos de elementos que tienes delante y a tu lado. 

Sacudió la dorada melena, que por culpa del calor y del sudor empezaba a rizarse. Pero es que el cabello húmedo le quedaba tan bien a Harry, contrastando con la pálida piel y los ojos brillantes…

¡Basta! Poción, poción…

Draco, ¿me pasas las alas de mariposa azul?

Claro. Ten cuidado al echarlas, no pueden tocar el borde del caldero.

Bien.- le observó por el rabillo del ojo. Él también se había quitado el jersey y la túnica, quedándose con la camisa. La corbata desecha le daba un aire pícaro y a la vez inocente que pocas veces se permitía tener. Umm

Vale, estás realmente enferma. No solo te gustan dos tíos, sino que encima uno de ellos es tu primo. Mal, muy mal. 

¿Te pasa algo?

No, nada.- Podía sentir sus ojos acerados diseccionándola para intentar llegar a sus pensamientos y así ver lo que ocultaba. Si no se le diera tan bien… a veces creía que sabía Legeremency.

Podría saber lo que ahora piensas. Lo que piensas cuando le ves, cuando ves a Harry. Eso si que era un pensamiento perturbador.

¡¡ LONGBOTTOM!!

Bueno, una buena sesión de aplasto-Gryffindor por parte de Snape era lo mejor para apartar su deliciosa agonía particular a un lado. Casi lo sentía por el gordito.

¿Qué le he dicho? ¿Qué es lo que está escrito en la pizarra? ¡Y subrayado además! ¡¿Es que no sabe LEER, Longbottom?!

Yo…

¡¡Una sola vaina de vainilla!! ¡¡Tres escarabajos egipcios!! ¿Se quiere saber que es ESTO?

Un… una mariquita?

Todos los Slytherins se rieron ante la débil respuesta del patoso Gryffindor. Hasta Katrinna sonrió. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan torpe?

15 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y está castigado. No sé porque se molesta en venir. ¿Y usted piensa ser auror? ¿sabe que necesita un TIMO en mi asignatura? ¿Qué debe cursarla en sexto y séptimo? ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿cambiarse el cerebro? No llegará nunca a ser auror.

Sí que lo haré. Estudiaré mucho más si es preciso…

No, me niego a seguir dándole clase. Es un peligro.

¡No! Voy a ser auror. Cueste lo que cueste.

En la mazmorra podía oírse el arrastre de los gusanos. Era la primera vez que alguien le llevaba así la contraria al profesor Snape. Al pobre Neville le temblaban las piernas, pero se mantenía erguido ante la iracunda mirada del moreno ex-mortifago. Nadie daba crédito a sus oídos y a la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Katrinna no pudo evitar sonreír con disimulo. Así que el gordito tenía coraje. Siempre se había preguntado porqué había quedado en Gryffindor, cuando tan buen papel en Hupplepuff hubiera hecho. A su lado, su primo se removió. Al principio pensó que era incomodidad, al fin y al cabo, Snape era su profesor, su Jefe de Casa y su padrino, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que quizás, él y ella no eran tan diferentes.

¿Qué ha dicho?- el siseó cortó el aire del aula, haciendo palidecer a Neville.

Que… que voy a ser auror.

Quiero verlo en mi despacho después de clase.

Si…- el Gryffindor tragó saliva con dificultad, mientras recibía palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda, una vez que el profesor se hubo girado, de sus compañeros, que no envidiaban para nada su suerte.

Harry miró molesto hacia la espalda de su odiado profesor de Pociones. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel con el pobre Neville? Estaba seguro de que Snape conocía la historia sus padres, antiguos aurores internados en San Mungo por culpa de unos mortífagos liderados por Bellatrix Lestrange.

Y aun así no había tenido reparos en machacar a Longbottom. Con lo mal que lo estaba pasando últimamente, que parecía apunto de abandonarlo todo.

- Pobre Neville.- comentó en voz baja Ron.- Entre lo de MacGonagall y esto.

- ¿Qué pasa con la Jefa?- le respondió entre dientes, no fuera a ser que Snape le oyera, con el _cariño_ que le tenía.

- ¿No te has fijado en lo apagado que estaba últimamente? Al parecer MacGonagall lo llamó para hablar con él de su evolución académica. No va nada bien, le ha dicho que mejor que se busque una carrera sencilla relacionada con la Herbología.

- Genial. Y ahora el pelo grasiento este.

Neville arrastraba los pies por los pasillos cinco minutos después de que terminará la fatídica clase de Pociones. Al final Snape tuvo que retrasar su "charla", porque había sido llamado por el Director.

Quizá tuvieran razón. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Él no servía como auror. No servía para nada.

Sus compañeros lo habían dejado solo, pensando que lo mejor era que lo digierese a solas. Que equivocados estaban, lo que menos quería ahora era soledad. Pero bueno, nunca había intimado de verdad con ninguno de ellos, así que era normal que lo dejaran atrás. Siempre se había sentido por detrás de ellos de todas maneras. Con lo bien que había empezado el curso. Había acariciado la idea incluso de presentarse al equipo de Quidditch, pero al final no se había atrevido. Menudo Gryffindor.

Aunque lo haría sólo para fastidiar a Snape.

- Neville.

Al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba se dio la vuelta esperanzado. Quizá si lo comprendía alguien. Pero para su sorpresa era la prima de Malfoy. Katrinna, creía recordar que se llamaba. Seguramente traía un recado de Snape.

¿Sí?- le contestó sin ánimos.

Anímate. Sólo venía a ver como estabas.

¿?

No pongas esa cara.- le sonrió mientras echaba a andar a su lado.- sólo quería decirte que me he enterado de lo de MacGonagall.

Ah.

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ya me la has hecho.

La rubia Slytherin levantó unas de sus delicadas cejas en un arco lleno de burla, por lo que Neville no pudo evitar sonrojarse y empezar a tartamudear. Katrinna levantó una mano imperiosa cortando sus débiles excusas.

No te disculpes. No has hecho nada malo. Al revés, me ha parecido una respuesta muy Slytherin.

¿eso es bueno o malo?

Encantador.- le respondió entre risas. Lo miró sorprendida. No se esperaba esa actitud en el normalmente tímido niño. Quizá no era tan… tan… todo.- lo que te quería preguntar era lo que pensabas hacer con tu carrera de auror antes de entrar en Pociones.

Abandonarla. Total…- Kat lo volvió a cortar.

¿Y después de la clase de Pociones?

Pienso intentarlo, aunque solo sea para fastidiar al gras… al profesor Snape.- rectificó a tiempo al ver como se endurecía la mirada de la Malfoy.

Bueno, entonces no ha sido tan malo, ¿no?

Neville estuvo pensando en sus palabras hasta que llegó a la Sala común de su casa. En el paseo, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. No iba a dejar su sueño de ser auror.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba abarrotada de alumnos histéricos que intentaban terminar a toda prisa los trabajos que no habían hecho el fin de semana y que debían de entregar. Menos mal que ningún profesor había sido tan… bueno, que no los había pedido el lunes. (Snape no contaba.)

Bueno, lo único provechoso que había sacado de su discusión con Hermione era que se había enfrascado en las tareas y los estudios y ahora podía relajarse, meditó mientras estiraba sus largas piernas y las colocaba en el sofá de enfrente. Cualquier cosa antes de verla con _ese_ por los pasillos. (¿Es que lo hacían a propósito?)

Hola Ron.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada con desgana del libro que estaba leyendo. Parpadeó algo confuso. No creía conocer a la joven parada al lado de su sillón.

Soy Sarah.- sonrió con timidez al darse cuenta de su desconcierto.- Voy a clase con tu hermana Ginny.

Ah.- suspiró más aliviado el pelirrojo. Ginny, nada de Hermione.- ¿pasa algo?

No, nada en realidad.- ante el gesto del muchacho, se sentó en el sofá de enfrente.- Es que últimamente está… más ausente. No sé. Quizás sean cosas mías.- Agachó la cabeza colorada.

No pasa nada.- le dijo conciliador. La verdad es que se estaba divirtiendo internamente ante la excesiva timidez de la chica sentada enfrente suya.- Me alegro de que mi hermana tenga amigas que se preocupan de ella.

Gracias.- Sarah miró hacia los amables ojos azules del pelirrojo, mientras se prometía a sí misma que tendría que hablar seriamente con su compañera sobre ese chico alto, fuerte y atractivo de delante de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Ron no pudo evitar sonreír.

Creo que me voy.- la castaña se levantó con rapidez.

Adiós.- Que chica más rara. 

Harry paseó su vista por la clase de Defensa. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban tan aburridos como él. No es que Fleur Delacour fuera mala profesora, pero es que cuando se entusiasmaba por un tema… Bueno, se entusiasmaba. Y por lo menos él estaba un poco harto de las Nocturnas. Vamos, que serían peligrosas, pero que ya llevaban dos clases con ésta hablando de lo mismo.

A su lado, Ron cabeceó bruscamente con lo que parpadeó sobresaltado unos segundos antes de volver a dormitar, esta vez con la precaución de apoyar la cabeza en una mano.

Miró hacia atrás. Hermione, como siempre, estaba muy ocupada escribiendo en un pergamino. Aunque si se fijaba bien, juraría que era una carta. por favor, que no sea para Soleen. Por favor. Era lo único que le faltaba a Ron. La verdad es que la actitud de Hermione desde la salida a Hogsmeade le molestaba un poco. En vez de cortarse un poco cuando estuviera con Soleen, parecía que últimamente eran simbiontes o algo así. Todo el día juntos, hablando, riendo, _tonteando_ con él. Y mientras parecía que Ron tenía cáncer o algo así de lo deprimido que iba.

Y sus compañeros no ayudaban mucho. Parvati el otro día incluso tuvo la desfachatez de decirle la buena pareja que hacían Hermione y Soleen. Y todo porque aún seguía molesta por lo de su hermana y el baile.

Y encima en sábado, picnic todos juntitos.

Argg.

Katrinna mordisqueó la pluma mientras miraba los espacios vacíos del papel que tenía enfrente.

¿La C?

No hay ninguna- le respondió en voz baja su primo, que estaba sentado como siempre a su lado. Sonrió de lado, mientras fingía prestar atención, contento como siempre de ir ganando.

¿Quién dices que te enseñó este juego?

Elizabeth Romnays.

Buff. Pues es ridículo.- volvió a mordisquear la pluma mientras escondía el trozo de pergamino usado con disimulo.

Si ya. Eso lo dices porque vas perdiendo.

Bah.

Miró enfadada en dirección de su compañero, que al más puro estilo Slytherin la ignoraba a la vez que conseguía parecer presuntuosamente arrogante. El juego era estúpido, no se le ocurría a que clase de tonto se le había ocurrido. Aunque las risitas de dos pupitres por detrás, casualmente el de Romnays, le daba una "ligera" idea.

Estúpido, estúpido juego.

Y estúpida palabra.

Apoyó su aristocrática cabeza en la palma de la mano mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo lo que hacían sus compañeros. La mayoría habían optado por la sabia decisión de dormir. Incluso el pelirrojo.

La verdad es que le caía bien el gigantón Gryffindor. Era aún más alto que Goyle y Crabbe, y seguramente igual de fuerte, aunque tuviera el cuerpo más fibroso. Pero al contrario que los Slytherins (aunque Goyle estuviera dando últimamente sorprendentes muestras de astucia.) en sus ojos brillaba la inteligencia. Y siempre estaba riéndose y alborotando. Y aunque esa actitud tan _feliz_ sacaba de quicio a muchos de sus compañeros, a ella le gustaba. Hacia un agradable contraste con la frialdad reinante en su mundo.

Aunque últimamente no reía mucho. Y todo por culpa de esa sangre sucia de pelo enmarañado. Katrinna la había visto por los pasillos con el raro Ravenclaw, tomados de la mano y riéndose por las esquinas, totalmente ajena a la cara que ponía el pelirrojo cuando la veía.

Umm, ¿las venganzas para ayudar a un Gryffindor estaban permitidas?

Giró un poco más la rubia cabeza, saltándose cuidadosamente el espacio que ocupaba cierto moreno. Ahí estaba la sangre sucia, escribiendo a toda pastilla algo. Katrinna no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¿De verdad estaba tomando apuntes?

No, si afinaba la vista el pergamino parecía de contener de todos menos apuntes.

¿Sería una carta? Esperaba que no fuera para el Wolf-algo ese. Sería patético.

Un roce en su codo la sobresaltó.

Maldita sea, otro susto como ese y te quedas sin familia.

Su primo alzó una ceja con la soberbia que sólo él podía imprimir al gesto.

¿Con eso ya te asustas?

Era una manera de hablar.

Todavía no me has dicho lo de Hogsmeade.

No recuerdo de que me hablas. ¿Qué paso en Hogsmeade?- Volvió a apoyar la barbilla en la mano para seguir estudiando la clase con gesto indiferente. Desgraciadamente, las tácticas evasivas no valían en Draco.

No te hagas la olvidadiza. Lo que discutían Weasel y la sangre sucia sobre no sé que sábado.

Ah. Pues…

Katrinna salió dos días más tarde del Nido, la Sala Común de Slytherin para las serpientes, hecha una auténtica furia. Una pena que la Sala no tuviera puerta propiamente dicha para poder cerrarla de un portazo.

¿Por qué se lo tenía que tomar así? No es que fuera a cambiarse a Gryffindor ni nada por el estilo. Jamás se le ocurriría. Pero es que no entendía el odio acérrimo que se tenían los unos a los otros. Una cosa es la sana rivalidad y otra era eso. Quizá se debiera a que este era su primer año en Hogwarts. Quizá, si hubiera estado desde primero…

De todas formas, eso no era excusa para el enfado de Draco. Llevaba dos días sin hablarle y haciéndole el vacío, lo que equivalía a casi todo Slytherin evitándola, tal era la influencia de su primo. Menos mal que tenía a Pansy y a Blaise, que habían aguantado la tempestad con ella.

Y encima hoy se atrevía a exigirle que no fuera al maldito picnic. ¡Exigirle a ella! Quizá le convendría recordar que ella también era una Malfoy y que nadie le _exigía_ nada. Ahora solo por fastidiar tenía que asistir a la maldita reunión.

Argg.

Se asomó al Vestíbulo, esperando que llegaran tarde y poder irse resguardando su dignidad. Estaban ahí. Para una vez que quería que hicieran honor a su fama de impuntuales…

Mientras se acercaba con su mejor andar Sangre-Pura, es decir, yo-soy-mejor-que-tu-así-que-ve-asumiéndolo, observó con frialdad a los que iban a ser sus acompañantes en la estupenda tarde del sábado.

En primer lugar, y dándole la espalda, estaba la sangre sucia, que había hecho un patético e infructuoso intento de domar su melena haciéndose una coleta baja, de la cual ya empezaban a escaparse algunos mechones. Hablaba animada con Wolfgang, que le sonreía con dulzura dedicándole toda su atención y de paso dándole ligeramente la espalda a Ron, que estaba justo enfrente suya, muy campechano con unos extraños pantalones azul-grisáceo y una camiseta blanca con una camisa de cuadros rojos abierta por encima, las manos en los bolsillos y apoyado en una columna, mirando fijamente el suelo para evitar ver la escena de delante.

Y por último estaba Harry, es decir, Potter, observándolos a todos desde un lateral, con una camisa negra amplísima y el negro cabello más revuelto que nunca.

Al acercarse, pudo oír a Granger quejándose de que alguien llegaba tarde. Ron levantó la vista, seguramente para decir algo al respecto, pero en cambio le sonrió por encima de la castaña. Le devolvió la sonrisa, ampliándola al ver como la cara de la chica enrojecía de ira y vergüenza al saberse oída.

Después de unos escuetos saludos, excepto por parte del pelirrojo, que la abrazó efusivamente al parecer muy aliviado de su presencia, echaron a andar hacia unos cerezos que crecían cerca del lago.

Por el camino, Ron volvió a su expresión taciturna que ya le empezaba a parecer natural, por lo que la rubia se vio obligada a preguntarle sobre sus extraños pantalones para que saliera de su mutismo.

Así que pronto se encontró en medio de una animada conversación sobre vaqueros, sudaderas y botines, mientras delante suya una castaña intentaba disimular su enfadado mientras charlaba con un castaño con una cesta demasiado grande para su escuálido cuerpo y un moreno la miraba sonriente unos pasos por detrás.

Katrinna miró por enésima vez a sus acompañantes, que, para variar, seguían en la misma posición en que habían llegado, 15 minutos atrás: Ron miraba al suelo con el entrecejo fruncido, apoyado indolentemente en el árbol. Harry, que estaba a todas luces incómodo, se abrazaba las rodillas sentado enfrente de Hermione, que jugueteaba con su pelo nerviosamente. De vez en cuando echaba miradas de reojo a la rubia, que no podía evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de su cara en Hogsmeade cuando Ron le dijo que la había invitado él.

El único que parecía no incomodarse con la situación era Soleen, recostado en el césped enfrente de Ron, al que miraba burlonamente.

Muy Slytherin La concentración de Kat se vio interrumpida por un destello plateado. Giró levemente la cabeza en dirección de las puertas del Castillo, pero el destello, si lo era, no se repitió.

Orgulloso. 

Volvió a centrar su atención en el grupo con una leve sonrisa insinuándose en la comisura de los labios. Justo a tiempo para pillar cierta mirada esmeralda. Lo miró descaradamente, ampliando su sonrisa, hasta que el moreno agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

De repente, toda la situación le pareció una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Es que sólo vamos a estar mirándonos las caras todo el santo día?- Su voz arrogante interrumpió el incómodo silencio, causando un respingo sorprendido y que cuatro cabezas se giraran hacia ella a la vez. - ¿Qué?

Hermione parecía bastante molesta ante su tono insolente y abrió la boca para regañarla (o intentarlo), pero se tuvo que contener cuando las carcajadas de Ron la interrumpieron antes de que pudiera decir Slytherin .

El chasquido que hizo la boca de la castaña al cerrarse con fuerza no paso desapercibido a nadie.

¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?- lo interpeló entre dientes.

Pero el pelirrojo no parecía poder parar de reír para contestarle, sino que más bien arrecieron sus carcajadas ante el enfado de su compañera. Sus brillantes ojos se dirigieron en cambio hacia la rubia, que, como si le hubiera comunicado el motivo de su hilaridad por telepatía, empezó también a reír, con una risa dulce y franca que hizo que Harry se irguiera un poco y sonriera.

Hermione, sin embargo, parecía cada vez más enfadada, sobre todo al comprobar el aparente grado de complicidad entre Ron y la Slytherin. El moreno, al captar el motivo del aumento del cabreo de Mione empezó también a reírse, aunque intentó ocultarlo infructuosamente escondiendo la cara detrás de las rodillas, de tal manera que solo se le veían sus grandes ojos verdes.

El único que no compartía la súbita alegría era Soleen, que los miraba a todos sorprendido, alternando su dorada mirada entre los que reían y Hermione.

- Muy bien, perfecto.- Hermione se levantó súbitamente, sobresaltando a todos. Soleen pegó un respingo y se levanto en el acto detrás de la castaña.

A su pesar, Katrinna no pudo evitar fijarse en la gracia y fluidez de sus movimientos, casi felinos. Un escalofrío de malos presentimientos le recorrió la espina dorsal. Dejo de reírse.

- Espera.- Ron por fin pudo dejar de reírse el tiempo suficiente para hablar. Se irguió delante de Hermione, que no pudo evitar fijarse una vez más en lo que había cambiado desde el primer día en el tren. Del muchacho bajito, pelirrojo y larguirucho quedaba… Bueno, quedaba lo de pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué te enfadas? Sólo nos estábamos riendo. – Tres pares de ojos lo miraban con curiosidad y con cero ganas de intervenir. – Kat…

- Bueno, pues síguete riendo con _Kat_.- Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, su enfado de vuelta gracias a los balbuceos del pelirrojo.

Ron la vio marchar totalmente alucinado. Observó como era alcanzada con Soleen y ambos se dirigían hacia las puertas, mientras el castaño se inclinaba hacia ella para decirle algo.

Seguro que no es nada bueno pensó mientras se sentaba al lado de Katrinna y Harry, con un irracional enfado burbujeándole en el estómago al ver como el Ravenclaw la cogía del brazo.

Pegó su décimo respingo en lo que llevaba de día al sentir una mano conciliadora sobre la suya, apoyada en el pasto. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse con la dueña de la delicada mano, que le sonrió con comprensión. Sonrió, mientras más conocía a la joven Malfoy, más descubría a una excelente persona, una persona que se estaba convirtiendo casi sin darse cuenta en una de sus mejores amigas.

Le sonrió, sonrisa que amplió al ver el leve, y seguramente inconsciente, fruncimiento de cejas de su mejor amigo. Le guiñó un ojo a la rubia juguetón, que no pudo evitar reírse.

Y así, entre carcajadas, pasaron la mejor tarde de lo que llevaban de curso, hablando sin parar de todo un poco, de las cenas familiares de Ron y Kat, que eran mejores de los que Harry se hubiera imaginado, de la afición de los problemas con Harry, de las primas pequeñas de Ron, que dentro de nueve días iban a ir a ver una Obra de Teatro a Hogsmeade de excursión, de las clases, de Quidditch…

Y al final de la tarde, después de una comida, una guerra con los restos y un intento de Ron por tirar a Harry al lago, cuando se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor para la cena, el pelirrojo la cogió por el brazo y le susurró un No eres tan mala , que, extrañamente, no la molestó.

Katrinna se subió de un salto en la cama, sin poder evitar una sonrisa que puso la carne de gallina a dos de sus compañeras y que provocó que una se acercara curiosa.

¿Debo de tener miedo?

¿Um?

Kat, ahora si que me estas dando miedo. – Pansy sonrió. Contradiciendo sus palabras, se acomodó al lado de ella. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¡Desembucha! ¡Venga!

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la impaciencia de su amiga. Amplió un poco más la sonrisa al recordar la estupenda tarde que había pasado. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pensado en no ir?

Viendo las asesinas intenciones de su compañera, que la amenazaba con una almohada, procedió a contarle con pelos y señales lo ocurrido. Cuando termino un par de horas más tarde, observó a la rubia arrellanada delante de ella, que se reía a más no poder.

¿Se quiere saber que te pasa ahora?

¿Seguro que te gusta Potter?- consiguió decir entre carcajada y carcajada. Un certero almohadazo proveniente de la Heredera de los Malfoy consiguió que parara, un poco, de reír.

Si, ¿por qué? ¡¿Quieres parar de una vez?!

Es que sólo te he oído hablar de Weasley… y bueno, era lo que te faltaba.

Kat le volvió a pegar con el almohadón, está vez aún más fuerte. Después se aseguró de que los doseles de su cama permanecieran cerrados y el hechizo de insonorización puesto.

Por supuesto que no.

¿Entonces?- la interpeló más seria.

Simplemente… no sé.- Se tumbó de lado, esparciendo indolentemente su larga melena por la colcha verde.- ¿No te parece a veces de que tienes que cuidar todo lo que dices, tus gestos… ante los demás?- ante el mudo asentimiento de Pansy prosiguió.- Pues con Ron es distinto. Es totalmente espontáneo y puedes decirle lo que sea, que no te juzga por ello ni intenta sacar provecho… Es, distinto.

Tranquilizador.

Relajante.

El martes siguiente amaneció radiante, por lo que todos los alumnos esperaban con ansia el final de las clases para salir, sobre todo después de un domingo y un lunes fríos y lluviosos, que los tuvieron encerrados y amargados en sus Salas Comunes. Pero según avanzaba el día, unas sospechosas nubes grises empezaron a aparecer en el cielo.

A media tarde, un viento frío, heraldo del invierno, había hecho resguardarse al colegio en pleno dentro del Castillo, invadiendo las Salas Comunes y llenándolas de risas y alborozo.

Suspiró cansada. No compartía la alegría de sus compañeros ni mucho menos su entusiasmo, pues la salida a Hogsmeade había hecho maravillas y había arrasado el mortecino silencio anterior, cambiándolo por alegres charlas por la próxima Temporada de Quidditch.

En cambio, ella prefería el ambiente que había reinado las semanas anteriores, mucho más acorde con su ánimo. Le molestaba el excesivo ruido y le desagradaban las superficiales charlas de su alrededor, a pesar de que un mes antes se hubiera unido gustosa a ellas.

Había intentado huir de la Torre, pero su vigilante hermano había hecho ademán de levantarse preocupado, por lo que había tenido que disimular entablando "conversación" con Parvati y Lavender.

¿Cómo podían tener las cabezas tan huecas? Si el maldito de Ron dejara esa actitud tan desmesuradamente protectora… Odiaba ese comportamiento por parte de su familia, que tendía a verla como cuando tenía cinco años: pequeña, frágil y totalmente ingenua.

-Ginny.

Y cómo odiaba ese estúpido diminutivo, que hacía sonreír con superioridad a todos sus compañeros, como si se dirigieran a un bebé. ¡Si hasta los profesores la llamaban así!

- Ginny.- insistió la voz.

La pelirroja se volvió con desgana, dejando la ventana donde se había refugiado a su espalda, con el increíble paisaje de los terrenos azotados por el viento.

Era Sarah.

¿Sí?- no pudo evitarlo, sonó impertinente. Intento ocultar la sonrisa despectiva que pugnaba por curvar sus dulces labios.

¿Te pasa algo?- los inocentes ojos castaños de su compañera de cuarto brillaron preocupados. ¿De verdad que ella había sido así? No se lo podía creer. Con razón no se la había tomado en serio al principio, por eso se lo tenía que demostrar. Se apoyó indolentemente en la ventana, con los codos encajados en el alfeizar.

De repente fue consciente de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar, tanto que su compañera se estaba empezando a agitar nerviosa ante su intensa mirada.

No, no me pasa nada.- Por mucho que lo intentará, nunca conseguía el tono desdeñoso exacto que utilizaba él. Ese tono que lo hacía ver como alguien superior, como si no merecieras hablar con él, gastar su tiempo.

¿Seguro?- Inquirió con timidez. Mira que era insistente la niña.- Es que últimamente estás muy callada, siempre sola. La verdad es que creo…- Se interrumpió nerviosa.

¿El que crees?- Intentó no parecer demasiado preocupada. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Si algo era Sarah, era observadora. Con un escalofrío pensó en lo que ocurriría si era descubierta. Su atractivo radicaba en eso. Quizá tendría que moderar su comportamiento e integrarse más, aunque le costara.

Creo que estas exagerando lo de Harry y la Slytherin del Baile.

Suspiró con alivio. No era tan lista como pensaba. ¿De verdad creía eso de ella? ¡Por favor! De todas formas se recriminó a si misma por llamar tanto la atención. Aunque siendo sincera, sólo Sarah se había dado cuenta.

No…- estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara.- bueno, es que he estado reflexionando sobre… mi actitud.- No quedaba demasiado mal y coincidía con su antiguo rol, ¿no? Aunque tuvo que apretar los dientes para seguir siendo tan noña.

No te preocupes, no pienses más en él. Hay muchos más tíos.- la consoló mientras le tocaba el hombro, con compañerismo.

Si claro, pero resulta difícil.- Argg, ¡me está tocando!

¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer?- ante la débil negación de la pelirroja prosiguió más alegre.- Los chicos de Hupplepuff van a organizar este fin de semana una merienda en el lago, antes de que haga aún más frío. ¿Iremos verdad?

Claro.- le sonrió con los dientes apretados. Todo fuera por la causa.

Ron agarró con suavidad por el brazo a una cierta castaña. Le preguntó con preocupación por su hermanita pequeña. Había advertido que lo estaba evitando conscientemente, cómo cuando se había puesto a hablar con Parvati y Lavender de cosméticos cuando había hecho ademán de hablar con ella. La verdad es que llevaba unos días muy callada y solitaria.

No te preocupes, ya está todo arreglado.- le tranquilizó Sarah.

Le sonrió en respuesta, contento de que se hubiera solucionado el asunto. De todas formas, decidió, tendría que hablar seriamente con ella un día de estos.

Severus se sentó incómodo en el sillón que le ofrecía Dumbledore, como siempre, demasiado mullido para su gusto. Declinó eternos caramelos de limón y espero con impaciencia a que terminará de servir el té. Las noticias que tenía después de su breve charla dominical con Lucius no eran muy buenas que digamos.

Y encima mañana es Luna Llena, con lo que aún tengo que terminar la poción para Lupin. Lupin. Ese nombre le recordó otro asunto pendiente. Black.

Bueno, Severus. ¿Quieres pastas?

Le echó una mala mirada al anciano director.

No. Prefiero empezar de una vez.

Dumbledore sonrió con tranquilidad ante el mal genio del oscuro mago sentado delante suya. Severus se sentaba totalmente recto en la cómoda butaca, cada año que pasaba más frío e imponente.

Bueno, si insistes. ¿Algo nuevo de nuestro viejo amigo el Señor Malfoy?

La verdad es que una petición un tanto extraña. Me ha pedido que este atento a si aparece un libro.

¿Algún libro en especial? ¿uno de Artes Oscuras tal vez?

No, eso es lo más extraño.- Snape entrecerró los oscuros ojos pensativo, mientras golpeaba inconscientemente el tablero de la mesa con sus largos dedos. Tantas muestras de inquietud por el seco Profesor de Pociones no tranquilizaban precisamente al Director.- Me lo ha descrito como un Diario.

¿Sabes de quién?

No. Si él lo sabía no me lo ha dicho. El diario es negro, de tamaño normal. Lo único especial que tiene es el cierre: dos serpientes plateadas con pequeñas esmeraldas en los ojos.

Es extraño, sin duda alguna.

Sí. Y el Señor Oscuro lo busca ansioso al parecer. Quizá guarde algún hechizo en sus páginas, algunos autores se guardaban los mejores.- agregó.

Sea como sea, debemos estar atentos para hacernos con él antes que Voldemort. ¿Sabes la razón del excesivo movimiento de los mortífagos?

El diario. Buscan el diario.

Extraño.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, sorbiendo su té con expresión preocupada. Harto de tanta inactividad, el ex-mortifago dejó su taza con brusquedad en la mesa. Al ver el poco caso que Dumbledore le hacía, inquirió con brusquedad:

¿Qué pasa con Black?

Va a intentar unirse a Voldemort.- le respondió distraído, aun pensando en el extraño comportamiento del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.- Lo consiga o no, no debes intervenir.- ahora sí lo miró con sus brillantes ojos azules. Le sonrió.- Por el bien de todos, debes mostrar la animosidad que os caracterizó en vuestros tiempos de Hogwarts. No creo que te sea muy difícil.

Lejos de allí, cierta persona se acurrucó debajo de las sábanas intentando borrar de su mente lo que acaba de oír. Al parecer cierto padre descuidado le había suministrado información sobre el próximo ataque a su vástago. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que los demás Serpientes intentaban no hablar del Señor Oscuro delante suya, desconfiados ante sus amistades.

Pero esta vez no había podido evitar enterarse. Ni siquiera había sido su atención. Los había escuchado por casualidad cuando regresaba de hablar con su primo, que por fin la había perdonado por lo del fin de semana anterior.

¿Y ahora que hacía? ¿Lo contaba y ponía en peligro a sus compañeros? ¡Incluso a su propia familia! Porque no se hacía muchas ilusiones de que su querido tío no fuera a estar presente.

Pero por otra parte no podía dejar que atacaran con impunidad. Sobre todo después de haber escuchado a Ron.

Se durmió ya de madrugada aún dándole vueltas al asunto en su rubia cabeza.

- ¡Ron!

- Hola Katrinna.- El pelirrojo sonrió contento. Desde su inesperada ayuda el fatídico sábado, no podía sentirse en deuda con ella. ¿Había mencionado ya lo bien que le caía?

Katrinna miró al sonriente Gryffindor sintiendo como sus tripas se retorcían de culpa y duda. ¿Qué hago aquí? Pensó con repentino pánico. Esto es una tontería, ni siquiera estoy segura. ¡Estoy traicionando a Draco! 

-¿Estás bien?- El pelirrojo la cogió del brazo, medio para sostenerla medio para evitar que huyera. Ron frunció en ceño preocupado, podía sentir a través de su agarre a Kat temblando. ¡Y estaba tan pálida! - ¿Ha pasado algo? – Empezó a tomarse en serio la posibilidad de llevarla a la enfermería. Estaba muy alterada, como asustada, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes muy abiertos. No lo entendía. ¡Era una Malfoy! Y los Malfoy no se alteraban ni cuando la Muerte los saludaba.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Draco? - ¿Estoy preguntando por el hurón?¿Lo he llamado DRACO? Vamos a tener que ir los DOS a la enfermería. Sacudió su pelirroja cabeza.

- Draco no tiene NADA que ver.

Nota Mental: Malfoy está implicado 

- ¿Entonces…?

Sorpresivamente, la rubia lo cogió del brazo y lo metió/empujó a un aula vacía. Cerró a conciencia la puerta y cuando ya Ron empezaba a dudar de las intenciones de la joven, se volvió a mirarlo.

¿Qué…?

Tus primas van a ir de excursión a Hogsmeade, ¿verdad?- lo interrumpió. Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido. Cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle a qué venía eso, se dio cuenta de que la muchacha enfrente suya había recuperado el autocontrol.

Además, ¿qué esperabas? Es una Slytherin, no te lo va a decir sin dar un par de rodeos. Inmensos rodeos 

Sí. Van a una obra de Teatro que se celebra esta noche.

¿Una… Obra de Teatro?¿Hoy?- la voz de la joven Malfoy sonó débil y susurrante.

Sí…- Ron se le acercó cada vez más asustado.- ¿Estás…?- Repentinamente, Katrinna lo cogió con fuerza de los brazos, para sobresalto del pelirrojo.

¡¡La obra!! – Ron estaba seguro de que le quedarían marcas donde sus delicados dedos se le estaban clavando como garras.

¡Katrinna! Tranquilízate. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

La rubia lo soltó con la misma rapidez que lo había agarrado, mirándolo una vez más seria y controlada. Al Gryffindor, tantos cambios en su humor lo estaban volviendo loco y le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. Además de un susto de muerte.

Cuando empiece la obra habrá un ataque mortífago.- dijo con voz monótona y sin variar su expresión, tan tranquila como si le estuviera comentando el tiempo de mañana.

¡¡QUÉ!!? ¡Díselo a Harry! – Le gritó mientras salía a todo correr por la puerta.

¿A Harry?

Katrinna andaba por el pasillo lleno de estudiantes indiferente a los gritos y a la gente que se chocaba con ella. Andaba cabizbaja, con lo hombros hundidos, pero algún que otro estudiante más avispado, podía ver sus ojos relucientes buscar entre la multitud.

Por fin, avistó al final del pasillo a su objetivo, que hablaba con Longbottom y Granger. Se acercó furtivamente.

Estoy muy nervioso. Me ha citado a última hora en su despacho para _hablar_ de mi castigo.

¿Todavía no te ha castigado? – el moreno se encogió de hombros.- No te preocupes Neville. Si se sobrepasa podemos recurrir a la Profesora McGonagall.- le contestó Hermione con voz segura.

¿Qué le va a pasar Hermione?- intercedió Harry con los ojos chispeantes.- Después de lo hace dos semanas, ¡Neville puede con Snape!- Lo miró unos segundos serio.- Neville.- empezó con tono circunspecto.- Eres mi héroe.

Los Gryffindors estallaron en carcajadas, aunque Neville, que agradecía profundamente las palabras del moreno, no se veía del todo convencido.

La verdad es que no es para tanto…

Potter.

Todos se volvieron hacia donde había sonado la despreciativa voz que arrastraba las palabras de una forma _muy _conocida.

Mira Hurón, si vienes otra vez para… Katrinna.- Su cara se volvió de un llamativo rojo.- Te había confundido con tu primo.

La joven Malfoy se limitó a alzar una de sus delicadas cejas.

No es que te parezcas… Bueno sí, pero… - Harry notó con horror que empezaba a balbucear.

Es suficiente. Acompáñame.

¿Por qué te tiene que acompañar Harry, Malfoy?- interrumpió Hermione molesta por el autoritario tono de la rubia.

Creo que es grave, deberías acompañarla.- el susurro tenso de Neville los sorprendió a todos.

La verdad es que has acertado, Longbottom.- lo miró por primera vez de forma evaluadora. No sería la primera vez que le demostraba dotes de interés, en forma de pequeños detalles. De improviso, puso los ojos en blanco, hastiada.- Venid todos, no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de discutir.

Hermione abrió la boca para quejarse, pero un pisotón no precisamente suave la convenció de que _ésta vez_ era mejor callarse. El moreno la tomo del brazo para hacer que avanzara antes de que cambiara de idea, mientras que Neville los seguía preocupado.

¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kat?- la interpeló el moreno cuando estuvieron a salvo en un aula.

Katrinna permaneció unos segundos en silencio, decidiéndose. Increíblemente, no pensaba ni en la traición que estaba cometiendo a su adorado primo, ni en el moreno que la miraba que tantas noches le había quitado el sueño, ni en el fastidioso diminutivo, ni siquiera en la actitud arrogante de la sangresucia que tambolireaba impaciente el pie. En su mente, la razón estaba meridianamente clara: en este mismo instante, corría a adentrarse en el infierno.

Va a haber un ataque mortífago hoy en Hogsmeade, cuando empiece la obra teatral.

La repentina confesión los dejó a todos clavados en su sitio, procesando las duras palabras dichas con voz aburrida.

¿Qué…?- La voz de Granger sonó como un graznido.

No importa. ¿Lo que dices es cierto? – la interpeló Harry en tono decidido, adoptando inconcientemente el papel de Líder. Ante el asentimiento de Kat, continuó:- Debemos avisar a Dumbledore y a los aurores.

Yo avisaré a los aurores, puedo ir por Polvos Flu. – Neville se dirigió hacia la puerta sin esperar contestación, desapareciendo entre la gente en un momento.

El ruido de la vida cotidiana de Hogwarts invadió la habitación por la puerta entreabierta, en agudo contraste con el tenso silencio que se había instalado entre los presentes.

Voy a avisar a Dumbledore.- Hermione pasó al lado de Katrinna en su camino hacia la puerta, mirándola dudosa.

Cuando la castaña también desapareció entre el gentío, Harry se acercó lentamente hacia la rubia, que miraba empecinada al suelo.

¿Por qué?

La suave voz, cargada con tal mezcolanza de sentimientos, la hizo estremecer. Levantó lentamente su vista, conectando ambas miradas verdes.

Parece tan ilusionado, tan esperanzado 

Ron se dirige hacia Hogsmeade. Partió hace 10 minutos.

Harry se fue corriendo, no sin antes mirarla por última vez.

En la pequeña plaza del pueblo todo eran alegres conversaciones y risas, niños esperando con su acostumbrada impaciencia el comienzo de la obra de teatro. Algunos de los jóvenes locales, que habían acudido con sus parejas para disfrutar del evento, contemplaban con embeleso la hermosa Luna Llena, radiante en un cielo sin nubes.

Un hombre vestido de blanco se subió a la tarima del centro, aclarándose la garganta en un intento de llamar la atención.

Bienvenidos, niños y niñas, magos y brujas a la Representación del Gran Clásico…

¡¡Nooo!! – Quién así interrumpía era un joven pelirrojo, sofocado por la carrera.- Es una…

Una explosión proveniente de la izquierda del teatro levantó en el aire a todo el lateral, un grupo de unos diez niños y algunas parejas. Los gritos y el pánico se alzaron en el aire, aunque no fue nada comparado con la algarabía que se formó cuando la Marca Tenebrosa se alzó en el aire, irradiando su verdosa maldad en los asistentes, mientras nuevas explosiones se cebaban de la aglomeración de gente.

Ron no pudo menos que intentar conservar algo de calma mientras se sumergía en la aterrorizada multitud buscando a sus pequeñas primas.

Después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad, y que en realidad no fueron más que unos minutos, alcanzó a ver un destello pelirrojo hacía una de las calles que desembocaban en la plaza. Corrió con desespero hacia allí, empujando a la gente con apremio, sabiendo en algún lugar dentro de él que llegaba tarde.

Cuando por fin la multitud se abrió, pudo ver un terrible espectáculo. Un par de mortífagos apuntaban con sus varitas a dos pequeñas figuras encogidas en un rincón. Una de ellas lloraba con desespero, agarrando con sus pálidas manitas la túnica de la que parecía mayor, que miraba con sus desorbitados ojos azules a la figura que la amenazaba, la mirada extraviada y desenfocada, mientras su oscuro verdugo volvía a aplicar el _crucio_, insensible.

Con un grito que más parecía el aullido de un animal, por lo lleno de rabia y dolor que se oía, Ron, dejando atrás cordura y sensatez, atravesó de un salto el espacio que lo separaba de los oscuros magos y los derribó al suelo. Agarrando la cabeza del que tenía más a mano, la estrelló contra el suelo, donde un satisfactorio crujido anunció que ese mortifago estaría fuera de combate al menos un tiempo. Levantó su iracunda mirada, para clavar sus celestes ojos en el restante, el que había estado torturando a sus queridas y pequeñas primas.

A los ojos del asustado mago, el joven resplandecía, incandescente en las llamas que su propia ira provocaba. No lo pensó un instante más. Levantándose de un salto, echó a correr por la primera calle que encontró.

El pelirrojo tampoco se hizo de rogar. Con una breve mirada se cercioró de que las pequeñas estuvieran bien, y sabedor de que la ayuda llegaría pronto, empezó la persecución.

Hermione vio con desamparo como la figura de su amigo desaparecía por la calle, en persecución de un mago oscuro. Se arrodilló delante de las niñas, raspándose las rodillas en su prisa.

¿Estáis bien?

Las niñas la miraron sin responder, los ojos de la mayor desenfocados, en una mirada que la Gryffindor recordaba demasiado bien, trayéndole a la mente una habitación de San Mungo.

No se preocupe.- Una mujer mayor había aparecido de improviso a su lado, mientras intentaba limpiarle la cara a la pequeña. Una parte de su mente advirtió el emblema de los medimagos en el hombro de la desconocida.- Yo me ocuparé.

Sin esperar más, echó a correr por la calle por donde había desaparecido Ron.

Mierda, joder, ¿adonde va? Harry observó sorprendido la apresurada marcha de su castaña amiga. A su alrededor los combates se recrudecían, mientras más aurores y profesores iban llegando a la escena. Desde algún lugar a su espalda, Neville lo llamó, al parecer necesitaba ayuda. Sin pensarlo, había ido moviéndose hacia donde Hermione había desaparecido. Minutos antes, Katrinna se había dado la vuelta, murmurando algo sobre la… ¿Luna? Se había sorprendido tanto cuando la vio aparecer a su lado. Había esperado que eso fuera un signo de que lo suyo…

Un nuevo grito de Neville lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había seguido avanzando hasta el comienzo de la calle. No se veía nada, estaba totalmente vacía. ¿Porqué saldría corriendo Hermione? Si lo hubiera esperado…

Se dio la vuelta con decisión. Por Hermione no podía hacer nada ya. La había perdido de vista y había gente que lo necesitaba ahora.

Esperaba que supiera lo que estuviera haciendo.

Los dos.

Hermione creyó escuchar unos furtivos pasos detrás suya, que se le acercaban con sigilo. Se volvió rápidamente sacando la varita, preparada para enfrentarse a un mortífago.

No había nadie.

Suspiró más tranquila. Desde que se había separado de Harry le parecía escuchar a alguien siguiéndola. Estás histérica, cálmate se regañó mientras normalizaba su respiración y volvía a voltearse hacia su destino. No debí separarme de Harry 

Empezó a andar hacia el final del callejón, que era más largo de lo que le había parecido al principio. Aguzó el oído. Esa zona de Hogsmeade estaba en silencio, pero si se esforzaba podía escuchar el eco de amortiguadas explosiones a lo lejos. Sin embargo, alrededor suya todo era silencio. Sólo se alcanzaba a escuchar al viento susurrando por las esquinas y silbando entre las ramas del árbol seco que se erguía en mitad del camino. Ni pájaros, ni ratas. Nada

Nada que se agazapara en las sombras de los umbríos portales.

Solo viento.

Cálmate, cálmate. Estás sola La castaña podía sentir como un frío entumecedor hacía presa de sus músculos, mientras un molesto cosquilleo de urgencia ascendía desde su estómago. Se giró rápidamente.

Nada.

Volvió a dirigirse a su destino, mientras sacudía su enredada cabellera. Tonta .

El chasquido de una rama rompió el silencio de la noche. Resonó entre las paredes de la callejuela, _a su espalda._

No se volvió. Simplemente corrió. Corrió más rápido de lo que nunca había hecho, con la certeza del ciervo espoleando sus piernas. La rápida huida solo le dio unos segundos de ventaja, pues enseguida llegaron a sus oídos los ecos de una veloz y silenciosa carrera.

Más que oírla, la _sintió._

Más aterrorizada que nunca, con ese terror irracional que te hace correr sin mirar atrás, perseguida por las sombras de tu propio miedo, pudo por fin alcanzar a ver el final del callejón, donde se atisbaba una plaza a la luz de la Luna llena.

Luna Llena.

Una repentina parálisis casi la hizo caer.

El aullido triunfal a su espalda volvió a insuflar de energía sus piernas. Corrió. Corrió aún más veloz que antes. El final estaba cerca.

Pero no lo suficiente.

Ron cruzó la plaza con ansiosa rapidez. Había perdido de vista al mortífago que perseguía, pero estaba seguro de haber visto un revoloteo oscuro desapareciendo por una calleja enfrente suya.

Se secó la sangre que empañaba su vista de un manotazo, fiel recordatorio de los enfrentamientos a los que se había visto obligado a intervenir en su búsqueda del que huía. Recordaba aún vividamente los gritos de las víctimas de las torturas de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Los gritos de sus primas.

Apretó las manos en sendos puños. Con los gritos en los oídos y sed de venganza, había cruzado todo el pueblo en su particular persecución, sin darse cuenta del silencio reinante, aviso de que se adentraba en una zona despoblada, sin posibles amigos.

-¡RON!

El grito reverberó en la noche sacándolo de sus sombrías reflexiones. Se dio la vuelta para fijar su vista en el callejón del que acababa de salir. Una persona se dirigía hacia él corriendo a más no poder.

Preparó su varita, esforzando a sus ojos a ver en la oscuridad reinante al ocultarse la Luna. Cuando el desconocido estaba a pocos metros de él, pudo por fin distinguir sus rasgos.

¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde…?

No… ¡vete! Me persigue… Lobo.- jadeó la muchacha mientras acortaba la distancia a trompicones, su resistencia vencida por la fatiga y el miedo.

¿Qué…?

Pero entonces lo vio. Surgiendo de las sombras a la vez que la Luna lo hacía de las nubes que la ocultaban. Una pesadilla de dientes y ojos amarillos. Una sombra que prometía dolor.

Una sombra que se abalanzó hacia Hermione cuando sólo le separaban dos metros del pelirrojo.

¡NO!

Lo último que sintió fueron unas garras que se clavaban en su espalda, destrozando músculo y hueso, mientras que el cuerpo de Hermione caía a pocos metros del suyo.

¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!

Harry se volteó hacia la voz que lo llamaba con tanta urgencia. Con tanto dolor.

¡Hermione! ¿Qué…?

La muchacha cayó al suelo rendida ante el peso muerto que arrastraba, al comienzo de la avenida principal de Hogsmeade, donde se hacía recuento de heridos. Y muertos.

Ron…- el susurro se rompió en la última letra, incapaz el moreno de darle una fuerza que había abandonado su cuerpo ante la visión del cabello rojo. Cayó de rodillas en el embarrado suelo, atisbando apenas entre las lágrimas que empañaban su vista a las personas que se acercaban a todo correr hacia la pareja.

Hermano…

En la enfermería el silencio se sentía como una pesada mortaja, haciendo agachar la cabeza a los allí presentes. Hermione desgranaba su historia en entrecortados susurros, envuelta en todas las mantas posibles y aún así temblando.

Fue mi culpa… me apartó y lo cogió a él…- no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

Hermione… - Harry al fin pudo moverse, dando unos temblorosos pasos hacia su amiga.- No fue culpa tuya…- evitó mirar hacia donde la pelirroja figura yacía en un charco de sangre.

Sí que lo fue…

Señorita Granger, déjese de tonterías. – la enérgica voz de la Señora Pomfrey los sobresaltó a todos, llegando de su despacho con una nueva remesa de vendas.- Que yo sepa nadie a muerto aún.- la mirada de la enfermera se dulcifico al notar la demacrada cara de la niña.- Seguro que sólo son unos arañazos. He curado cosas peores.- añadió con voz dulce.

Los ojos de los presentes, Dumbledore, Fleur, Ginny, los gemelos y Harry, se iluminaron un poco. Miraron ansiosamente cómo le suministraba a Ron una poción para que se despertara.

¿Dónde…?- la voz del pelirrojo sonó débil y dolorida.

Estás en la enfermería de Hogwarts, querido. – Le explicó con voz suave Poppy, mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.- ahora te voy a mirar las heridas de la espalda y me vas a decir donde te duele. Más.- añadió al ver la escéptica mirada del Gryffindor.

Fue un hombre lobo, ¿verdad?

El repentino silencio y la fijación de las miradas de los demás en el techo, el suelo, las paredes… cualquier sitio menos en él, le dieron la respuesta que necesitaba.

No te preocupes. Los arañazos no transmiten la maldición. Solo los mordiscos.- la voz suave y firme de Dumbledore lo hizo levantar su mirada, que se había refugiado en sus manos entrelazadas.- No te preocupes.

Muy bien dicho, Director. Veamos que tenemos aquí.- con renovada energía, empezó a separar la ensangrentada tela de las heridas, donde se había pegado.

Veamos… arañazo.- la voz de la enfermera resonaba en la habitación, donde todos los presentes cruzaban mentalmente los dedos, muy angustiados, aunque intentaban mirar al herido con confianza.- arañazo… arañazo…- las expertas manos de Pomfrey apartaban los jirones del uniforme dejando a la vista nuevas heridas.- arañazo… y por último…

Silencio.

Bueno, antes de los reviews quiero comentar una cosa. A lo que Katrinna está jugando en clase de Defensa es al ahorcado, un típico juego _muggle_. De ahí un pequeño juego de palabras, pues _mug_ significa bobo, estúpido.

Releyendo mi pequeña historia, me he dado cuenta de que algunos datos temporales están mal. Cómo por ejemplo, y el fallo más grave, es que en capítulo anterior, el tiempo que pasa es de dos semanas desde Halloween, no tres días. (Creo que puse eso). La verdad es que me gustaría releérmelo con tranquilidad, así que ya en el próximo capítulo pondré una pequeña fe de erratas. De todas maneras, ese es el más importante. Xd

Sin más dilación, os dejo con las respuestas a los reviews. ¡Espero recibid muchos! Aunque el capítulo en fin… lo único bueno que tiene es que es bastante largo.

**Arel-M: **Bueno, me alegro de tener a alguien de mi parte si decido borrar a Sirius!! Aunque aún no sé que hacer. Espero que ya haya quedado algo más claro la actitud de Katrinna, al fin y al cabo, lo del camisón no era culpa suya!! No se si me habrá salido muy bien, pero quería reflejar la enseñanza totalmente sexista que les daban a las jóvenes del s. XVII o por ahí, que es la que yo me imagino para los "Sangre Pura" Respecto a Soleen… Bueno, decir cualquier cosa respecto a él sería adelantar cosas.

Bueno, si antes me querías matar por hacer sufrir a mi pobre Severus, ahora me querrás tirar una bomba Nuclear o algo por el estilo. Jejeje. Ya se ira aclarando el pasado de Sam y él…

Antes de despedirme, solo quería decirte que me encantan tus historias nuevas!!! Son absolutamente geniales. Espero con ansia la actualización. (aunque no soy quién para quejarme.)

Bueno, haciendo algo de publicidad (esta vez desinteresada) Boni, tiene un fic chulisimo: Ashley Potter. Léelo, te encantará.

**Mangy: **Me alegro de que te encantará la escena. Bueno, espero que mi forma de resolver el pequeño triángulo amoroso no deje mucho que desear. Si te soy sincera, a Katrinna aún le queda por sufrir, porque ni siquiera yo sé con quién se quedará al final. ¡Así que admito propuestas! Jajajaja.

**Di- Malfoy: **Espero que hayas terminado ya la historia y no te haya decepcionado después de ese primer capítulo que te ha gustado tanto. Espero noticias tuyas.

**Aliena: ** Exagerada. Y para tu información estoy todo el día metida en la Biblioteca. Bueno, espero que me perdones ya que te he dedicado el capítulo…. Que no se note que te estoy sobornando.

Bueno, ya se ve a nuestra querida baby-morti, no? Dentro de poco se unirá la que falta. Jejeje. Y ésta vez me voy a poner enseguida a escribir, que como se pierda la costumbre después me cuesta mucho desbloquearme.

Y tampoco eres tan tonta… Digamos que ella es muy lista.

**ManWorld: **Gracias, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Espero buenas noticias o tomatazos de tu parte.

**Boni: **Que decirte, me alegro de que hayas solucionado tu problema (ya se ven estupendamente, pero creo que ya te lo he dicho) y me encanta tu fic. No te he dejado aún review porque cuando lo intente no me dejo el maldito ordenador. Pero vamos, te lo digo desde aquí: ME ENCANTA.

Me alegro mucho de que te gustase la historia, espero que este capítulo haya cumplido tus expectativas.

Si quieres leer algo bueno, lee los fics de Arel M.

**Eva Miral: **Bueno, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no hay muchas escenas no aptas para menores, aunque a mi me encanta hacer de todo y esas escenas precisamente son muy difíciles de hacer en mi opinión, porque es muy fácil que te salgan totalmente cutres o obscenas. (espero que a mi me haya quedado elegantemente sensual. Jejeje) Bueno, aquí tienes algo más.

Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto. Me alegra de que te guste mi humor negro. Me encanta que apoyen mi sarcasmo e ironía. Jejeje

Que se le va a hacer. Me encanta Slytherin.

A todos, gracias por perder vuestro tiempo leyendo y ya sabéis: REVIEWS


End file.
